


Am I More Than You Bargained For Yet?

by LadySlytherin



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Bullying, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I ship everything I touch, Jim the Cactus, M/M, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Shower Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, my first Kevedd fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd - more commonly known as Double D - has accepted his role in High School daily life. He has no friends, except maybe Marie Kanker and, if you squint, Ed. But that's okay; he doesn't mind being alone. What he <i>does</i> mind is being attacked, something that happens all too frequently.</p><p>One day, out of sheer desperation, Edd asks Kevin - neighbor, jock, and his crush - for a ride home, in an attempt to avoid a beating.</p><p>What follows is more than either boy bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Courtney Rutherford](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Courtney+Rutherford).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t watched Ed Edd N Eddy in YEARS and, to be honest, I never much liked the show. I did, however, always have a soft-spot for Double D. And now I am obsessed with Kevedd. I also adore Asphy’s Reverse!Universe because, let’s face it, badass!Edd and dorky!Kevin are just SO fucking cute. And I’ve actually borrowed Reverse!Edd’s clothing for this. He’s still regular Edd…just with a better wardrobe. But I blame my friend Courtney for this obsession, because she posted a Kevedd picture on FB and I saw it and apparently I ship everything I touch. So I’ve chewed through tons of Kevedd fics and have a huge folder of art, but my little slasher brain just would not quiet down. And so it comes to this; me writing something for it. I’ve no idea if it will be good or bad or horrible, so...I’m just sort of going with it for the moment. Here’s to jumping in. ~ LS

Edd didn’t dislike High School for the same reasons that most kids did. He didn’t mind classes, or teachers, or homework. He didn’t mind having to wake up early. And he certainly didn’t mind learning, or reading, or researching. In fact, Edd loved all of those things. He loved books and essays and classrooms. Which was why, at sixteen – and despite being a mere Junior – he was taking Calculus, Physics, AP Psychology, AP English, AP History...well, you get the idea. He was a straight-A student.

 

Well, excepting gym. He was barely getting a C in gym. But really, who counted gym?

 

No, the reason Edd hated High School was friends. Or rather, a distinct _lack_ of friends. Edd wasn’t quite sure when it had happened, or how, but he had found himself on the outskirts of the High School society. All of the other cul-de-sac children had grown into their own groups...but not Edd.

 

Jonny, also a Junior, had made friends with the kids who took wood shop, or mechanic classes. He liked building things and there had found his niche. Rolf, another Junior, was a member of the local 4-H club, which was completely unsurprising to anyone who’d ever met him. Kevin was, as expected, a jock. He played baseball in the spring, and football in the fall, and rode a motorcycle, and was a popular, attractive, and well-liked Senior. He was also still something of a bully, but Edd supposed not everyone outgrew such things.

 

Nazz was, of course, a Senior as well, and she was Head Cheerleader, and what most of the boys in school referred to as _‘a blonde bombshell’_ and she still hung out with Kevin quite often. Edd had heard rumors the two were dating, but had seen no evidence of it himself, either at home or at school. Jimmy was a Sophomore this year, and an active member of the drama club. His former-best-friend, Sarah – Ed’s baby sister – was also a Sophomore and, like Nazz, she was a cheerleader and quite pretty and very popular. She was also just as spoiled and manipulative as she’d been when they were children. She was just better at hiding it now.

 

Then, of course, there were the Kanker sisters. Not actually members of the cul-de-sac, true, but still a crucial part of Edd’s childhood. Lee was a Senior, and more than a little trashy, in a cool-but-dangerous way, but no one was expecting her to finish out the year. She was pregnant – nearly seven months along, and it was only October – and everyone assumed she would drop out when the baby was born. Her boyfriend – a man more than ten years older than her – would likely be taking care of her. Though how well was up for debate. May – the youngest of the girls as a Sophomore – was still a bully and still  not the brightest, though she was passably attractive. She hung out with a couple of other girls who smoked and drank and shoplifted and skipped class as often as they could. Everyone expected her to share Lee’s fate one day.

 

Marie had been the only surprising one of the bunch, though not so much to Edd, who paid attention and was one of the few people Marie spoke to. Of course, Marie was the _only_ person Edd really ever talked to, and it wasn’t very often, but that wasn’t the point. Marie was _smart._ And she had no intention of getting pregnant, or dropping out of school, or being stuck in a trailer park for her whole life. She was a bit Goth – though no one would _dare_ label her that way to her face, or in front of her sisters – and she was incredibly artistic. And despite being only a Junior, she already had scholarship offers for the Rhode Island School of Design and the California Institute of the Arts, though she’d told Edd she was hoping for Yale.

 

And then there was Ed and Eddy, who had been Edd’s best friends for as long as he could remember, right up until Ed had started High School, a year ahead of Edd and Eddy. Now a Senior, and a star linebacker for the football team, Ed hung out with the jocks. And while he still waved to Edd in the hallways almost every day, and occasionally asked Edd for help with homework, they never spent any real time together.

 

As for Eddy...well. He was a Junior, like Edd, but a few shared classes were the extent of their interactions at this stage of their lives. Eddy had fallen in with some boys rather similar to the sort of girls May Kanker hung out with. In fact, the two groups often mixed. She and Eddy actually had an on-again, off-again relationship of sorts. Needless to say, there was very little Edd had in common with Eddy these days; even less-so than when they were younger. And with a new group of friends to look up to him, Eddy had very little use for Edd any longer.

 

It was only Edd who was left alone. Excepting, as mentioned, the occasional conversation with Marie Kanker and the briefest interactions with Ed. Which wasn’t much at all.

 

And while Edd didn’t mind being alone – he never had, which was fortunate considering how often his parents weren’t at home – he didn’t like being left standing alone when someone attacked him. Which, considering his brains and the way he’d taken to dressing, was a fairly common occurrence. In truth, his clothes were _mostly_ Marie’s fault, though Edd hadn’t protested too much. Hardly at all, in fact. He actually _liked_ them. Other people just seemed to think he shouldn’t wear them. Apparently, the proper dress code for a loner-nerd like Edd was khakis, plaid, sweaters or sweater-vests...maybe a pocket-protector.

 

That was _not_ how Edd dressed these days.

 

No, over the summer Marie had insisted that Edd needed a makeover. A new look for the new school year, as she put it. And Edd had agreed, simply because it was nice to spend a little bit of time with someone for once and there hadn’t been anyone else. And he actually did like Marie, though he was grateful she’d gotten over the crush she’d had on him when they were younger.

 

So now, Edd dressed in – essentially, not literally – the same thing every day. Much as he had when he was younger, in fact, because he was so adverse to change. But the only thing left over from his childhood wardrobe was his ever-present black-and-white beanie. Every day, Edd dressed in tight black jeans, a red tee-shirt, and a black hoodie with grey lining. He also wore the most gorgeous black ankle boots, with just the slightest heel that helped make up for the fact that he was still fairly short.

 

But these clothes – which Marie insisted made him look _very_ attractive, when one factored in his pale skin, bright blue eyes, the black hair peeking out from under his hat, and his slender frame – seemed to just anger the jocks and other popular kids. As though they couldn’t stand the idea that someone who wasn’t _one of them_ looked attractive. But rather than inviting Double D to _be_ one of them, they just tried to intimidate him into dressing differently. They mocked his clothes, and his grades, and his height. They shoved him against lockers and tripped him when he wasn’t looking. They did everything they could to make his life absolutely miserable.

 

Not _all_ of them, of course. Ed never mocked him, and no one mocked him when Ed was around. Nazz never mocked him either, but then, Nazz never teased _anyone._ She just wasn’t the sort. And Ed’s sister Sarah was never outright cruel to Edd, though she also didn’t stop anyone else from attacking him. But then, Edd suspected she might still have something of a crush on him. Which was unnerving, and a large part of why Edd avoided her whenever possible.

 

So here it was, a couple of weeks before Halloween, and Edd was _really_ hoping he could just walk past the group of jocks without any trouble. He just wanted to get to his locker, grab his books, and head home to start on his homework. When one of the Seniors in the group looked up and caught sight of Edd, the teen looked around almost desperately for some form of salvation. Nazz, who could always diffuse the situation and _would._ Or Ed, because no one messed with someone Ed was nice to...when Ed was present. Or Marie, who was _just_ tough enough to discourage attacks, if she was in the mood to talk to Edd.

 

But there was no one.

 

And then Edd recognized one of the members of the group who were whispering and eyeing him with distaste and a sort of malicious glee. Kevin. Dressed in jeans that were ripped at the knees, red-and-white scuffed sneakers, a white tee-shirt, and a black leather jacket, Kevin was the epitome of cool. His trademark red baseball cap was backwards over his orange-red hair and a grey backpack was slung carelessly over one shoulder. He was watching Edd with cool green eyes, a look of casual disinterest on his handsome face. With his strong jaw, patrician nose, and muscular frame, Kevin was the perfect example of an All-American teenage boy; the sort you saw on magazine covers or commercials. And he was a born leader, so Edd knew the others would listen if Kevin told them to back off.

 

Not that Edd thought Kevin would. Unless...unless he could persuade Kevin to help him. Somehow.

Just as the idea popped into his head, one of the teens moved away from the others and blocked Edd’s path up the hallway. “Hey there, loser. Where you headed?”

 

“T-to my locker...” Edd murmured softly, stuttering just a little. He kept his head lowered, though his eyes flicked over to where Kevin was watching, emotionless. “Then j-just home...”

 

“Oh yeah?” Another jock stepped closer, giving Edd a little shove that had him staggering backwards a couple of steps. “Well, who said you could walk through _our_ hallway, huh?”

 

“I was just...that is, it’snot _yours,_ per se...” Edd stopped talking mid-sentence when he saw the teens around him getting pissed off. Before they’d just been bored; angry was _much_ more dangerous.

 

Casting his mind about for a way out, Edd turned to Kevin and asked in a breathless rush. “I have a lot of books to bring home today, Kevin. I was wondering if I might trouble you for a ride? If you’re heading home, that is...I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you any.”

 

Everyone froze, then turned to stare at Kevin in silence. There was a long pause, then Kevin sighed and pushed away from the lockers. “Yeah, why not. Come on, then. Let’s grab your books. No point wasting any time standing around.”

 

“What the fuck, Kev?” One of the guys – a blonde who Edd thought might be a baseball player, and the one who had stopped Edd initially – stepped in front of Kevin to block his way. “You _know_ this loser?”

Kevin raised an eyebrow, then easily shoved the other teen out of his way. “Yeah, I do. What the hell is it to you, anyway, Brad?” Kevin reached out and snagged Edd by the elbow. “Come on, Double Dork. I don’t have all day for this crap.”

 

“You’re _actually_ giving this kid a ride home?” Brad bit out from between clenched teeth. “On your precious motorcycle? Seriously?”

 

Edd swallowed hard; he’d been silently hoping Kevin had taken his mom’s car that morning, rather than the bike, like he did sometimes. Apparently he wasn’t that lucky. He kept his head down, though, and said nothing. He just followed along as Kevin’s hand on his arm tugged him through the others. They parted for Kevin, albeit reluctantly, and Edd was grateful for that, at least. Even a ride on a terrifying death trap was better than being beaten up.

 

As they cleared the group, Brad called out one last time. “When did you start hanging out with geeks and outcasts, Kevin?”

 

Edd tensed when Kevin turned around, then cringed when the redhead’s grip on his arm tightened to the point of being painful. He was terrified Kevin was about to withdraw this temporary protection, but none of the anger or tension Edd could feel through that violent grip showed on Kevin’s face. And none of it was noticeable in Kevin’s voice, either.

 

When he spoke, it was casual and dismissive. “Double D lives in my cul-de-sac, Brad. Our parents know each other, and we’ve known each other since we were kids. I’m not going to be rude and refuse him a ride when he lives across from me. I’ve got fucking manners, you know?”

 

When everyone chuckled and Brad took a small step back, visibly backing down, Kevin rolled his eyes and muttered. “Come on, then, dork. Let’s go.”

 

Edd had no choice but to follow, since Kevin was still gripping his arm rather tightly. As he stumbled after the taller boy, Edd wondered why Kevin had just lied to his friends. While it was true that they had known each other for years, Edd’s parents didn’t know Kevin’s. Edd’s parents weren’t home enough to know _any_ of their neighbors. Part of him wanted to ask...the rest of him was just very, _very_ grateful for the rescue. And as the saying went, one should never look a gift-horse in the mouth.

 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments thrill me, to my very core. So feel free to leave me as many as you want! <3 ~ LS


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t take Edd long to gather up his books from his locker, though it did take him a few moments longer than usual. Something about the way Kevin was leaning against the lockers next to his, silently watching him, was unnerving. Edd wasn’t really sure why, though. While it was true that Kevin had picked on him when they were younger, it was mostly due to his animosity with Eddy. He and Kevin had gotten along well-enough when Eddy wasn’t present. Edd would even go so far as to say he and Kevin might have been friends, had it not been for Eddy. And Kevin didn’t look angry, or annoyed. Just intense.

 

Just as Edd was closing his locker, a sharp female voice from behind him asked. “Is this fuck-head bothering you, Double D? Cause I can fix that _real_ quick.”

 

Edd smiled, turning to face Marie. Her blue-black hair was cut in short layers around her face and her scowling mouth was painted a deep purple. Her eye shadow was black, and thin lines of black eyeliner emphasized the almond shape of her bright blue eyes. The freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose and cheeks stood out against the dull red flush of anger and her hands were curled into fists, dark-purple nails digging into her tiny palms. Rings glittered on several fingers, and dozens of mismatched bangles in several metal-tones jingled cheerfully on both her wrists. Her layered, ruffled black skirt, black-and-purple peasant top, white little-girl stockings, and black Mary-Jane shoes should have made Marie look vulnerable and doll-like, and maybe a little bit sexy. Instead, she looked edgy and dangerous.

 

“It’s fine.” He told her quietly, still smiling. “Kevin is giving me a ride home today.”

 

“On that bike of his?” Marie asked, quirking one pierced eyebrow. She let out a little whistle, then caught her silver tongue stud between her teeth for a moment, before saying. “Good luck with that, Kevin. Double D is _terrified_ of motorcycles.”

 

Kevin pushed away from the lockers, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, well, then he shouldn’t have asked for a ride, should he?”

 

“You _asked?”_ Marie immediately turned back to Edd, both her eyebrows winging up almost to her hairline. She reached out – without asking permission – and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, as though checking for a fever. “Are you, like, feeling okay? You’re not on drugs, are you? I hear some teens crack under academic pressure…”

 

“I am not taking any form of drug, Marie.” Edd replied, fondly exasperated in the face of her concern for him. “Not of the illegal variety, nor a prescription. I’m feeling just fine. And I have every confidence that Kevin can see me home _safely._ ”

 

It was the emphasis on the word safely that put it together for Marie and she scowled again. “Who was it this time?”

 

“It is irrelevant.” Edd demurred, not wanting to make a big deal out of it, especially not in front of Kevin, since they were his friends and teammates.

 

Marie opened her mouth, most likely to demand an answer, but Kevin cut her off. “Are you ready yet, Double Dork? I’ve got things to do, you know.”

 

“Yes, of course, Kevin. I’m sorry.” Edd shut his locker, twisted the lock, then hefted his messenger bag over his shoulder. He gave Marie another small smile. “We can talk tomorrow during study hall, if you insist on it.”

 

“You bet your ass we will.” Marie said. Then she pursed her lips in annoyance, narrowed her eyes at Kevin, and said coldly. “If you wreck that motorcycle with Double D on it and hurt him, I’ll break that pretty face of yours. Are we clear?”

 

Kevin’s mouth twitched a little, as though he wanted to smile. But when he spoke, his voice was as flatly disinterested as it had been when he’d spoken to Brad earlier. “Whatever you say, Marie. Come on, then, dork. Let’s go.”

 

Kevin’s hand was back on Edd’s arm, dragging him away. Marie watched them with interest until they were out of sight, then smirked to herself as she headed to her locker. She couldn’t _wait_ to talk to Edd the next day.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kevin practically dragged Edd out of the school and across the student parking lot. Kevin’s motorcycle was gleaming – black and silver – in the sunshine, looking incredibly innocuous and harmless, though Edd knew better. Edd’s heart jumped into his throat at the thought of riding on it. The very idea had him trembling all over. They would move incredibly fast, and the wind would be all around them, and if they fell…well, there was nothing to protect them from the cruel pavement. Nothing at all. It was so very, very dangerous. Stupidly so, in fact.

 

His parents would _kill him_ if they found out he was even _thinking_ about riding on a motorcycle.

 

But Kevin wasn’t waiting for him to change his mind. He tucked his backpack into one of the saddlebags, tossed one of two black helmets to Edd, then yanked his baseball cap off to put the other helmet on his own head. Edd gaped for a moment at all of that thick, ginger hair – he hadn’t realized Kevin had so much of it – before it was hidden once more. The helmet Kevin had given him was still held loosely in his hands, and Edd made no move to put it on. Part of his mind wondered why Kevin had a spare helmet with him. Did he always carry a spare? If so, it showed remarkable forethought.

 

And nothing was making Edd’s heart slow down, or his palms stop sweating. Nothing was keeping him from shaking all over. After a long, silent moment, Kevin sighed, clearly annoyed. Edd opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could, Kevin was taking the helmet from Edd with one hand and reaching for Edd’s beanie with the other.

 

Edd didn’t even think; he reacted on pure instinct. “Don’t!” He snapped, jerking his head back, away from Kevin’s fingers.

 

Kevin paused, then snorted softly. “Right. I forgot how crazy you are about that hat.” He eyed it for a moment, then shrugged. “It’s fine. The helmet should fit over it.”

 

Then he settled the helmet on Edd’s head and deftly buckled it under the brunette’s chin. Edd froze as Kevin’s fingers brushed the underside of his jaw and the front of his throat as he adjusted the strap for Edd. When it was properly secured, Kevin used one finger under Edd’s chin to tip the smaller teen’s face up. Edd blinked wide blue eyes at him, his lips softly parted as he trembled in front of Kevin. The older teen had a strange look on his face; one Edd couldn’t quite decipher.

 

Then Kevin smirked and said teasingly. “You look ridiculously adorable in that helmet, dork. You’re really too cute for your own good.”

 

Edd just stared, utterly stunned, as Kevin turned and slung one leg over the bike, straddling it in a movement that looked entirely effortless. Kevin glanced over at him, green eyes laughing, and said. “If you’re coming, get on, Edd. I promise not to crash.”

 

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Edd moved the last few steps to the motorcycle. Then he carefully settled his left foot on the peg, braced his weight on that leg, placed a tentative hand on Kevin’s shoulder to balance himself, and swung himself up and onto the seat. The second he was seated, his stomach dropped down to his toes. He removed his hand from Kevin’s shoulder, still shaking, and wished he was just about anywhere other than on this death trap.

 

Kevin chuckled as he used one foot to raise the kickstand, holding the bike steady as he did so. “Not bad getting on, but you’re going to want to get a good grip on me.” As he kicked-started the bike and it roared to life beneath them, he added. “Wouldn’t want you falling off, now would we? Oh, and remember to lean when I lean or we’ll topple over!”

                                                                                                                                                                        

Edd let out a little squeak as Kevin adjusted the gas and the bike started forward. Edd lunged forward and plastered himself against Kevin’s back. He wound his arms securely around Kevin’s waist, scooted forward until his thighs were tight on either side of Kevin’s hips, and buried his face between the redhead’s shoulders. Kevin chuckled again; Edd felt it more than he heard it and it was a little strange to be so close to someone. When Kevin leaned into the first turn, Edd was wrapped so tightly around him that he automatically leaned with the older boy.

 

They didn’t live far from the school, so it wasn’t long – or many turns – before Kevin was pulling to Edd’s driveway and setting his feet down to steady the bike. “We’re here, Double D, and you didn’t die. You can let go of me now.”

 

Edd slowly and cautiously peeled himself away from Kevin, then slid clumsily from the bike. He took a half-step back and swayed, looking pale. Cursing under his breath, Kevin’s hand shot out and grabbed Edd’s arm, dragging the brunette up against his side. “Fuck, Double D, you okay?”

 

Before Edd could answer, Kevin turned the bike off and used one foot and the hand not steadying Edd to hold the bike upright while his other foot nudged the kickstand down. Once he was sure the bike wouldn’t topple, he swung himself off and then picked Edd up. The brunette made several strangled noises, which Kevin assumed were meant to be a protest of some sort, but he wasn’t about to let the kid pass out in his driveway. That would just be cruel.

 

“Shut up, dork. I’m bringing you inside so you can pass out on your couch or whatever, instead of on the pavement. Okay?” Kevin’s long legs brought them swiftly to Edd’s door. “Key.” He demanded.

 

Edd swallowed hard, then fished in his bag for his keys. Then he reached out and unlocked the door, his face burning from the mortification of Kevin carrying him like he was a child. “I am fine now. You just put me down right here.” He tried, but his voice sounded weak and thready to his own ears.

 

As he suspected, Kevin didn’t believe him. “Yeah, right. I let you try to stand, you’re hitting the floor. I can guarantee it.”

 

The jock stepped into the house, then lightly kicked the door shut behind him, ignoring Edd muttering about scuff-marks. He glanced around, then headed through a doorway into what looked like a living room of some sort. There was a couch, anyway. If he hadn’t known Edd for as long as he had, he might have been surprised at how spotless everything was and worried this room wasn’t used. But Kevin knew better, so he just walked over to the couch and set Edd down on it.

 

Seeing the way the brunette was still shaking, his eyes glassy, Kevin asked sharply. “Why the hell did you ask for a ride if you’re that fucking freaked out by the damned motorcycle? Dammit, Double D, what if you’d fainted while we were driving?”

 

Edd managed a weak glare. “I had no idea I’d react this way, Kevin, as I have never before ridden on a motorcycle. How could I have known?” Then he dropped his eyes and added faintly. “And you know perfectly well why I asked for a ride, Kevin. All of you did. Even Marie.”

 

Kevin made a little growling sound that was pure frustration. “Christ, Edd, there are easier ways to get out of being picked on!”

 

“Are there really?” Edd snapped back, pushing himself upright so he could glare at Kevin properly. “Well, how very silly of me not to have tried anything else, in all the years I’ve spent being beaten on by other people!  How utterly remiss of me! Tell me, Kevin, what ought I to have I done?”

 

“I don’t know!” Kevin screamed, throwing his hands up in annoyance. “God, I don’t know, okay? But you need to do _something,_ right? Something that doesn’t involve crashing my motorcycle and getting us both killed!”

 

“We didn’t crash.” Edd pointed out, raising his chin stubbornly. “And if you have no desire to help me in the future, fine. I will save myself the trouble of ever asking again. Consider any sense of obligation due to childhood bonds fulfilled and rid yourself of any guilt you might feel.”

 

Kevin’s lips thinned and his green eyes sparked dangerously. “Don’t pull that mind-trick psycho-babble crap on me, Double Dipshit. I am _not_ responsible for you. Not in any way. If you can’t find a way to keep from getting beaten, that’s on _you,_ not me.”

 

“Get out.” Edd replied, grinding his teeth together and refusing to blink. His eyes were stinging with tears and _knew_ if he blinked they’d start to fall and who knew when they’d stop. When Kevin just stared at him, Edd screamed. “Get out! Get out of my house! Leave me alone! Get out!”

 

“Fine.” Kevin snapped back. “And fuck you, too, Edd.”

 

Kevin turned on his heel and stormed out of the house, slamming the door violently behind him. The slam made Edd cringe back into the sofa cushions. It was only as he listened to the sound of the motorcycle roaring to life that Edd realized he was still wearing Kevin’s spare helmet. With trembling fingers, he undid the buckle and dragged it off his head. Then he stared down at the shiny black dome, wondering what he should do with it.

 

Edd let his fingertips ghost lightly over it, remembering the way Kevin had said he looked adorable in it though he wasn’t sure why. With a sigh, Edd flattened his palm to the plastic and shook his head. He would bring it to school in the morning and return it to Kevin.

 

Then he set the helmet on the coffee table and dragged his latest homework assignments out of his messenger bag. He refused to let the hurt, angry tears blurring his vision and dampening his cheeks delay his studies. He refused to let them matter at all.

 

He refused to let _Kevin_ matter at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a couple of things:
> 
> One: I do not own Nathan "Nat" Goldberg. Nat is the intellectual property of c2ndy2c1d on tumblr; I am merely borrowing him (with permission) because he's so fanon that he's practically Canon and I just love him to little bitty pieces! <3
> 
> Two: I am posting this chapter on the 4th of July which, in the country I live in, is a MAJOR holiday. And I have to deal with crappy family (hubby's, not my own) and then work today. So I am posting this because it would totally and completely make my holiday if I could come home from work to a comment or two or ten. So pretty, pretty please leave me lovin'? 
> 
> Thanks so much, and happy reading! <3 ~ LS

Friday morning came much too soon for Edd. He slung his messenger back over his shoulder, grabbed the motorcycle helmet from the den, and headed out the door. The walk to school wasn’t long at all, and it was early enough that he wouldn’t have to worry about running into anyone. Then he could go straight homeroom and hide there until school started. And in third-period study hall he would tell Marie everything and she would curse for him and he would feel much better.

 

Edd considered shoving the helmet into his locker for the day, and just giving it back to Kevin after school, but at the last second he changed his mind. He would carry it and if he saw Kevin in the hall he would just hand it to him and keep moving. That was much more practical and time-efficient. So Edd was still lugging the helmet around when he entered the library for third-period, though he was getting sick of all the questions regarding it.

 

Which was why he slammed it down on the table, directly in front of Marie, before dropping heavily into the chair across from her. Her eyebrows winged up and she smirked. “Rough day?”

 

“You could say that.” Edd replied, slumping down in the uncomfortable wooden seat. “Everyone keeps asking me about the helmet.”

 

“Well, regardless of that, I hope you understand you’re telling me _everything.”_ Marie replied, reaching out and picking the helmet up carefully. She spun it loosely in her hands, her eyes locked on Edd’s face. “I mean it, Double D. Everything. Now.”

 

So he did.

 

When he finished the tale, the period was half-over and he was horrified to realize that Marie had pulled metallic-colored sharpies from her bag of seemingly-endless art supplies and was coloring on Kevin’s spare helmet. “Marie!” He hissed sharply, his eyes wide and upset. “What are you doing?”

 

Marie snorted softly. “No worries, Double D. I’ll give this back to Kevin myself, since I’ve got the same lunch as him. That way you don’t have to keep lugging it around school. He can be pissy with me over the design if he wants. I don’t care.”

 

“What did you draw?” Edd asked after a moment, unable to reign in his curiosity. He loved Marie’s art and wanted to know what she’d put on the helmet. “Let me see.”

 

She held up one finger on her left hand, while her right hand kept moving. Not long after, she capped the marker she’d been holding, blew lightly on the ink, then nudged the helmet across the narrow table. “You can see it now.”

 

Edd looked, but he had a hard time believing that even Marie would have the audacity. In permanent silver ink, along the bottom edge at the back of the helmet, she had written in flowing script, _“Property of Kevin”._ Along the sides and up the center of the helmet, in gold and copper and metallic green, she had drawn curling lines that tangled and knotted artistically. It was very lovely, actually. But at the front of the helmet, just above the opening for the wearer’s face, in a brilliant metallic blue that was very-nearly the color of Edd’s eyes, Marie had gone a step too far.

 

She had written, in neat block letters, _‘Double D’s Helmet’._ That was the part she’d been finishing when he’d asked to see it and Edd couldn’t believe the words were really there. “Why would you…” He couldn’t even say it; it was too mortifying. Kevin was going to kill him.

 

“Because I’m actually smarter than you.” Marie replied, a secretive smile curving her full lips. “Maybe not book-smarts, though I’m very-nearly your equal there. But in street smarts. I outrank you big time there, Double D, and you know it. So trust me when I say I know what I’m doing, yeah?”

 

Edd looked stricken, so Marie rolled her eyes and slid the helmet onto the seat next to her, out of Edd’s line of sight. “Look, Double D, why don’t we talk about something else? Like…Psych class. Take your mind off everything else. Okay?”

 

Edd nodded weakly, wishing he had a brillo pad to use on the helmet to get the offending graffiti off before Kevin – or _anyone_ – saw it. But since he didn’t, Marie was right. He needed to think about something that wasn’t Kevin.

 

Psychology was much more important.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When lunch time arrived, Marie waited only a few minutes before crossing the cafeteria to the table the popular kids sat at in this period. Ignoring everyone else, Marie stopped directly behind Kevin – who hadn’t gone up to get his lunch yet – and dropped the helmet noisily on the table in front of him. The whole group fell silent, turning to stare at her in annoyance, but Marie just gave them a cold look in return, making most of them glance away again. Kevin blinked at the helmet for a moment, clearly not registering what she’d done to it, then looked up at her blankly. It was obvious he was waiting for some sort of explanation.

 

“Oh, I offered to return that to you.” She said, saccharine sweetness dripping from her voice. “I added a few _personal_ touches. If you like, I can do the other one to match.”

 

Kevin’s eyes dropped back to the helmet, which he picked up and began to study. He took in the knot work without a word, then spotted the words on the back. He didn’t seem to mind those much either. Then he flipped it over and read the words she’d written on the front. He seemed to stop breathing, which Marie found vastly amusing. She hoped he turned blue and passed out. He deserved no less for making Double D cry the day before.

 

“You…” Kevin whipped around, shoving his chair back so he could stand in the same movement and forcing Marie to talk a quick step back. “You had _no right!_ This isn’t funny!”

 

Marie arched her pierced eyebrow and asked icily. “Do I look like I’m laughing, jockstrap? Cause I don’t _feel_ amused…”

 

“What’s going on?” It was Nazz’s voice asking the question and Marie turned just in time to see her dragging the helmet close enough to study. Her blue eyes widened, then went soft. “Oh, how sweet. I think it’s lovely.” She looked up at Kevin with a grin and laughing eyes. “You should give it back to him. I bet he’d like more rides.”

 

“He nearly fucking fainted.” Kevin bit out, reaching over the table and practically yanking the helmet out of Nazz’s hands. “I’m _not_ risking that again.”

 

“Who nearly fainted?” The question was asked by the guy sitting next to Kevin; one Nathan Goldberg, who had vibrantly green hair and was Kevin’s best friend, along with Nazz. “Let me see that…”

 

Nathan grabbed the helmet from Kevin, studying it, and  Marie ignored him as she pursed her lips, then said. “I don’t suppose it occurred to you that maybe Double D would like to get over his fear of motorcycles? It would be nice of you to help him. Considering he trusted you enough to get on one in the first place, I mean.”

 

“That’s true.” Nazz agreed, further aggravating Kevin. “And Double D’s a sweetie, isn’t he?  I always mean to spend more time with him, but it never seems to happen. He’s just adorable.”

 

“Double D?” Nathan queried, looking intrigued. “Oh, you mean that little nerd from your cul-de-sac who’s so cute you just want to carry him around in your pocket?”

 

Nazz giggled, nodding. “Yeah, that’s the one, Nat!”

 

“I heard some of the guys mention you’d given a kid a ride home yesterday, but I didn’t realize it was _him…_ totally understandable.” Nat tapped his fingers against the helmet, blinking in surprise when Kevin snatched it away again. “Well, okay then. I’m with Nazz on this, Kev. Give it back to him.”

 

Kevin said nothing and Marie shrugged as though it was of little interest to her. “Whatever. I was just returning the helmet.” She turned, paused, then glanced back over her shoulder. “Oh, and Kevin? I changed my mind. Whether your bike is involved or not…I’ll break your face.”

 

Kevin growled. “I was raised not to hit girls, Marie, but if you don’t back the fuck off, I’ll happily make an exception. Got it?”

 

Marie sneered, tossed her hair, and walked away. Nazz and Nat both gave Kevin an exasperated look, then Nazz shook her head and went back to talking to one of their other friends. Ignoring Nat’s questioning look, Kevin slammed the helmet down onto the table and went to go buy lunch. Nathan debated following him for a minute, but he knew Kevin well enough to know when his friend needed space. In his hurry, Kevin didn’t notice when Brad pulled the helmet closer and read the words Marie had scribed on it, but Nat did.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Edd never saw the attack coming. He was so busy hoping Kevin wasn’t going to be angry with him over Marie’s stunt with the helmet that he forgot about all other threats. Even _bigger_ threats. Which was stupid of him, and he regretted it in the end. But by then it was too late.

 

School had ended a little while before and Edd had just finished stuffing books in his bag so he could head home. After the day before, he was looking forward to the weekend. He wasn’t the only one, either, since the hallway was completely deserted. Everyone had left immediately after that final bell. Edd would have as well, except he’d needed to discuss something with his Psychology teacher and that had delayed him. If he had been thinking clearly, he would _never_ have stayed so late. It left him completely vulnerable, since no one was around to help if he needed it.

 

The pain was instantaneous. The solid blow to the back of his head – Edd never did see what he’d been hit with – sent him crashing into the locker he’d just shut and locked. Pain slammed through his system, crackling like lightning along his nerve endings, and blackness crept into the edges of his vision. It was edged in hazy red, and everything in him lurched sickeningly as he sank weakly to the floor at the feet of the people who’d penned him in without him even realizing.

 

His attackers didn’t stop there. Once he was down, they began to kick him. Edd wasn’t positive, because he couldn’t seem to make his eyes focus, but he thought there were three of them. Possibly four. He just couldn’t be sure.

 

Their voices blended together, fading in and out like a radio station with bad reception. Edd didn’t even hear most of the insults they were taunting him with. Not that it mattered. The words were immaterial when weighed against the beating he was receiving. At least, they were until the very end. His head – and the whole world – seemed to tilt from side-to-side as someone fisted a hand in his tee-shirt and dragged him up to sitting. One of them leaned in, practically nose-to-nose, and Edd whined low in his throat as his head screamed in agony.

 

“Listen here, you little faggot.” The person holding him up snarled and the words drilled themselves into Edd’s brain through the fog of pain; that was the one epithet Edd had never been able to ignore. And the bullies _loved_ using it, because Edd refused to answer questions about his orientation. “You stay the fuck away from Kevin. You’re not fit to lick his shoes, is that clear?”

 

Edd whined again, tears spilling from glassy cerulean eyes. He couldn’t speak; the pain was too intense for his brain to form words. And he couldn’t nod; the very idea made him want to scream in pain. But he knew the people hurting him wanted an answer and they wouldn’t stop until they got one that satisfied them. He’d been in this sort of situation enough to know that.

 

So he swallowed hard and forced his tongue to curl around a single syllable. “Yes.”

 

It came out on a little hiss of pain, but it was a word and it seemed to please his abusers. The one gripping Edd’s shirt let go and Edd fell back to the floor with a cry of pain. Then he squeezed his eyes shut and listened as they walked away, leaving him there. The abject cruelty in that, more so even than the beating itself, had Edd’s stomach twisting. He didn’t understand what he had done to make them hate him that much, that they would leave him injured and alone and unable to get help.

 

Edd knew he needed to move. He knew he needed to get medical attention. But his head was swimming and the pain was trying to pull him under; to drown him in the blackness that was sucking him down. He knew he couldn’t let it; he probably had a concussion and if he fell asleep…well, it wouldn’t be good. He might never wake up again; there was no telling how much damage that blow had done. He _had_ to stay conscious. He _had_ to get help. But his body felt sluggish all of a sudden, and impossibly heavy. The pain was blessedly fading, to be replaced by weighted, numbing cold. It almost felt like a thick blanket of snow being laid over him.

 

It was getting harder to think; harder to remember why he couldn’t just go to sleep. Sleep sounded like such a good idea…

 

As he drifted off, sinking into the darkness that had finally closed over his head, Edd thought he heard someone calling his name.

 

His last thought before nothing was to wonder who in the world could possibly care enough to call his name that way, as though they were upset and afraid.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin often felt bad for the man who would eventually end up with Nazz. She was beautiful and sweet and relatively smart, but she was also ridiculously high-maintenance, though he would never tell her so. She was one of his best friends and he loved her very much. She was just such a _girl._ Nat sometimes made fun of her for it, but Nazz took it pretty well. She and Nat had an easygoing relationship, mostly because Nazz was so sweet and Nat was so outrageous that neither of them took the other seriously enough to fight. Kevin sometimes wanted to just scream because of the two of them, but they were the kind of friends Kevin knew he could count on for the rest of his life.

 

Which was why Kevin was walking with Nazz towards the gymnasium - and, beyond it, the football field - nearly fifteen minutes late to football practice. Nazz had been fussing with her hair, and the way her cheerleading uniform was fitting, and her makeup, and god only knew what else. But she’d batted her eyes and asked Kevin to wait for her so they could walk together to their respective practices. And Kevin hadn’t been able to say no. And Nat had kindly offered to walk with them as well, which was always fun. It was hard to be bored or in a bad mood when Nathan was around.

 

Nat was also a football player; he was a lean and wiry and incredibly quick on the field. He also played baseball with Kevin in the spring. Which was how they’d met, Freshman year. And they’d been damn-near inseparable ever since. Nat was outrageous and funny and had a tendency to say whatever popped into his head. Which was why Nazz was breathless with laughter, hanging on to the green-haired teen for balance, as they walked down the hall. Kevin was busy trying _not_ to think about the helmet he’d shoved into his locker after lunch, so he wasn’t paying much attention to either of his friends.

 

Suddenly Nat stopped, mid-joke, drawing Kevin’s attention mostly because a silent-Nathan was a _very_ rare thing. “What’s up?” He asked.

 

“Looks like someone might be hurt...” Nat murmured, nodding his head to a crumpled form a little further up the hallway, between them and the gymnasium. “Think they fainted or something?”

 

But Kevin’s eyes had locked on the black beanie cover the head of the fallen teen and his heart stopped. “Oh fuck, that’s Double D...”

 

“No...” Nazz whimpered the word, clutching harder at Nathan as her knees threatened to give out. “Oh god, do you think he’s okay, or...”

 

“Only one way to find out.” Kevin replied, lengthening his stride to reach Edd’s side faster. “Edd! Edd, can you hear me?” He knelt on the ground the instant he reached the other boy and cringed. His voice shook and was filled with panic when he tried again to get a reaction. “Double D! Come on, man...Edd!”

 

“He’s breathing at least...” Nathan said as he leaned Nazz against the lockers and knelt next to Kevin. “I can see his chest rising and falling, plus I can hear it. Does it sound weird to you?”

 

“Labored.” Nazz managed weakly, sinking slowly to the floor, heedless of the short skirt of her uniform. “It sounds like he’s having trouble breathing. We...we need to get help. A teacher, or, I don’t know...maybe an ambulance...”

 

Nathan had his cellphone in-hand and was dialing before she’d even finished the thought. “I’m calling right now.” There was a pause, then he spoke into the phone. “Yes, we need an ambulance at Peach Creek High School, in the hallway leading to the gym. There’s an unconscious minor...”

 

Nathan paused as the operator asked him something, then said. “Lady, I don’t have a fucking clue what his medical history is cause I’ve never even met him! He’s just here, on the floor, and he’s breathing weird and he’s unconscious and...”

 

Kevin reached out and snatched the phone from Nathan. “Hello? Yes, look, he’s not exactly the strongest okay? He’s always been kind of delicate and I know he gets winded easily and he’s never been athletic or anything.”

 

There was a pause, then Kevin shifted the phone to his other ear, holding it between his ear and his shoulder while he grabbed Edd’s bag and began digging through it. “No, no medicines or anything in his bag.” A shorter pause, then Kevin carefully checked each of Edd’s wrists. “No, no bracelets.”

 

“There’s a chain around his neck...” Nazz murmured, reaching out from her spot on the floor near Edd’s head and carefully tugging it out from under his shirt. “Oh...no, it’s just dogtags. M and F...what do you suppose those stand for?”

 

“Not the time, Nazz.” Kevin snapped, then he growled and snarled into the phone. “No, there’s no medical tags of any sort on him. His parents are out of town. I...what? No, he’s my neighbor. Yeah, I can wait with him and go to the hospital with him. Yeah. Okay.”

 

Kevin handed the phone back to Nathan, who moved a little ways away to give complete directions through the school from the front doors to where they were, for the operator to relay to the paramedics she was sending. Then he looked at Nazz and said somberly. “She said we shouldn’t move him. Since we don’t know what happened and all.”

 

“I...Kev, I need to go tell the girls practice is cancelled. I’m coming with you to the hospital.” Nazz’s blue eyes were filled with tears as she added in a whisper. “Kev, it looks like he was beaten...”

 

Kevin’s eyes dropped to the bruising on Edd’s right cheek, and the way he was partially curled in on himself, like he’d been trying to protect himself from blows. “I know.” He admitted. “I know it does. I...fuck, Nazz, just ask Sarah to run practice. She’s more than capable.”

 

“I...fuck. Yeah, okay. I’ll be right back, okay? Don’t leave without me.” Nazz brushed her fingertips over Edd’s cheek, sniffling a little. “I send one of the girls out to tell Coach that you won’t be coming to practice and why, okay? So you don’t have to leave him.”

 

“Thanks.” Kevin said, a little gruffly. When Nazz stood and moved to walk past him, Kevin reached up and snagged her hand. “Nazz...don’t tell Sarah who got hurt. She’ll freak and want to come. But make sure whoever you send to Coach tells Ed who it is. He’s got a right to know.”

 

Nazz nodded. “You’re right, of course.” She gave his hand a little squeeze. “I’ll be right back. I promise.”

 

Kevin watched her go for a few seconds, then turned back to Edd. He carefully lifted one of Edd’s hands, twining his fingers with the smaller boy’s. “You’re going to be okay.” He promised, softly but firmly, ignoring Nathan as he rejoined Kevin beside Edd. “I swear it, Double D. You’re going to be fine.”

 

The ambulance couldn’t come soon enough.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Nazz was already walking briskly, but as she reached the gym doors she heard the sirens wailing cut through the air and broke into a run. She crossed the gym in a few seconds, ignoring most of the girls in favor of searching out the rich auburn hair that belonged to Sarah. When she spotted the girl, she rushed right up to her. Sarah was staring at her in confused shock, but so were the rest of the cheerleaders. Nazz couldn’t be bothered to care.

 

“Sarah, I need you to run practice today.” She managed, tears still falling; she couldn’t seem to make them stop. “I...a friend is hurt. There’s an ambulance...I’m going to the hospital. Please...”

 

“Of course!” Sarah assured her, looking concerned. “Nazz, you look really upset, though. Who got hurt? Are they going to be okay?”

 

“It’s...look, that’s not important. We don’t know what happened yet, but Kev and Nat and I are going to go to the hospital with him, okay?” Nazz managed a trembling smile. “I’ll call you later and tell you everything, but for now, I have to go.”

 

Sarah nodded and Nazz turned, spotting a Freshman girl she thought she could trust. “Lacy, walk with me to the door, please?”

 

The slender brunette nodded, wide-eyed as she jogged beside Nazz. “Listen, I need you to go outside and tell the football coach that Kevin and Nat won’t be at practice because our friend is being rushed to the hospital.”

 

Lacy nodded and Nazz stopped at the doors, turning to give her a somber look. “And I need you to find a Senior player - his name is Ed; he’s the tallest one - and tell him that Double D is being rushed to the hospital and that Kevin and Nat and I are with him and I’ll text him all the details if he wants them. But you _cannot_ tell Sarah who got hurt. We don’t need the hospital mobbed. Okay?”

 

Lacy nodded again. “Okay, Nazz. I’ll do it. You can count on me.”

 

“Thank you.” Nazz replied, wilting a little with relief. “Now I’ve got to go. I don’t want to delay them in getting him to the hospital.”

 

Without another word, Nazz ran out of the gymnasium and back up the hallway.

 

Kevin was standing off to one side, anxiously twisting the strap of Edd’s messenger bag, while Nathan awkwardly gripped Kevin’s shoulder. It half-looked like he was holding Kevin in place, which wouldn’t surprise Nazz. Her friend looked positively wrecked as he watched the paramedics finish strapping a neck brace to Edd, then shift the teen onto a stretched. Everyone was so somber; so serious. Nazz knew then that something had happened while she’d been gone.

 

Grabbing Kevin’s hand, she whispered tearfully. “What happened? Kev, what did I miss? Is Double D going to be okay? He is, right?”

 

Kevin’s jaw clenched and his hand tightened around hers until it was painful, but he didn’t speak. Instead, Nathan answered in a strangely subdued tone. “The paramedics found blood on the back of his head, Nazz, like he’d hit his head. They say there’s a chance of brain damage and since he’s unconscious...”

 

“Since he’s unconscious what?” Nazz demanded, hating how her whole body was shaking now. “I don’t understand what you’re saying!”

 

“He might not wake up.” Kevin’s voice was hoarse and Nazz couldn’t help the soft sound of distress she made at his words. “They don’t...they don’t know how much damage there is yet. But there’s a chance he won’t ever wake up, because he’s totally non-responsive right now. Nazz...”

 

“Shhh...” Nazz crooned, trying her best to be soothing when all she wanted was to cry. “We’ll go with him to the hospital, Kev, and talk to the doctors, and...and we’ll just wait for him to wake up. Okay? Because Double D _is_ going to wake up. He...he’s tougher than he looks, right? You _know_ that.”

 

One of the paramedics looked over at them as the three of them lifted the stretcher up and dropped the legs so they could begin the walk to the ambulance. “Only one of you can ride in the ambulance.”

 

“I’ll follow in my car with Nazz.” Nathan said immediately. “We can meet you there.” When Kevin looked at him, surprised, he added. “I can tell you don’t want to leave him, Kev.”

 

Under other circumstances, Kevin might have protested; might have tried to act like he didn’t care that much, one way or the other, who rode with Edd. But there was a chance Double D was never going to wake up and Kevin knew he wanted to be there with him, no matter what ended up happening. So he simply nodded and followed the paramedics as they headed back to the ambulance.

 

After no more than a few steps, Kevin turned to Nathan and murmured. “Dude, you know my locker combo, right?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Nathan replied, giving  Kevin a look that clearly said he thought his best friend had gone a little crazy. “Why? Did you forget something?”

 

“No, I just...” Kevin’s cheeks flushed, but he mumbled. “The helmet is in there.”

 

“Oh.” About a dozen jokes flitted through Nathan’s mind, each more inappropriate than the last, but he bit them all back. If the adorable little dork woke up, there would be time for joking then. “No problem. Nazz and I will grab that, then head to the hospital. We’ll meet you there.”

 

Nazz nodded her agreement. “Go on, Kev. Stay with him. We’ll see you soon.”

 

Kevin nodded once more, then put everything out of his mind except for Edd’s well-being. After the paramedics loaded the stretcher carrying Edd into the ambulance, Kevin was told to climb in and take a seat in the back. And as he settled himself beside the stretcher, once again twining his fingers with the pale, cold fingers of Edd’s left hand, Kevin found himself silently asking god to let Edd wake up. He wasn’t the sort to pray, really, but just then, it seemed appropriate. And so the whole ride, Kevin silently begged a deity he wasn’t sure he even believed in to let Edd be okay.

 

Besides praying, there was nothing left to do but wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm putting this up at work, a few minutes before I have to clock in. Then I get to work for the next five hours. So it would be COMPLETELY LOVELY to get off work and find comments waiting for me. *wink wink; nudge nudge*
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> ~ LS

When Nathan and Nazz ran into the hospital’s emergency room, Nazz was carrying the helmet. Nazz quickly gasped out Edd’s full name, and the woman typed away for a moment before directing them to the ICU portion of the hospital. Nathan knew that didn’t bode well, and he could tell Nazz did as well, but there wasn’t much to say or do about it. They just wanted to find Kevin and Edd and see what the doctors had to say about everything.

 

They reached the ICU and one of the nurses at the nurses’ station kindly checked the computer once more before she directed them to the “Family Waiting Room” just a little ways up the hall. When they walked in, they immediately spotted Kevin. He was sitting in one of the standard hospital-waiting-room chairs, his elbows braced on his knees and his head in his hands. The TV was turned to some generic soap opera that none of the handful of people in the room were watching. One woman was sobbing quietly in the corner, another woman was rocking a small, sleeping child, and an older man was patting the hand of a younger man who looked like he might be his son.

 

All-in-all, the room was intensely somber and depressing.

 

Nazz handed the helmet to Nathan, who took it silently, then she sat in the chair next to Kevin and leaned over, curling herself around him in a hug. “Tell us what we missed.”

 

Kevin cleared his throat awkwardly, then sat up. Nazz backed off some to give him a little space and both her and Nathan – who had followed Nazz over and taken a seat across from them – were kind enough not to mention Kevin’s red-rimmed eyes. “They told me since I’m not immediate family I have to wait out here. I guess they’re running tests. Something about...”

 

Kevin’s voice broke and no one said anything as he took several deep breaths to steady himself before he could continue. “Something about checking to see if he’s in a coma. I don’t...god, Nazz, people stay in comas for _years_...”

 

“Oh, Kevin...” Nazz let out a little sob, then threw herself into his arms, crying. “Oh, Kev...what...”

 

“Did they get in touch with his parents yet?” Nathan asked softly, not sure if this was a good time for practicalities or not. “I mean, you said they’re out of town, right?”

 

“Double D’s parents are _always_ out of town.” Nazz sniffled, wiping at her eyes without caring that she was smudging her makeup. “I don’t even know if anyone knows how to reach them most of the time...”

 

Kevin shook his head, dragging the back of his arm across his eyes in an attempt to manfully hide the fact that he was crying. “No, there was some info in Edd’s phone, I guess. So someone was calling and leaving messages and stuff. In the meantime, they said they can tell me basics, but no details. And they said if they don’t have word by the time the basic tests are done, they need to appoint some sort of proxy. Like, a doctor or nurse or something to make the decisions. Since he’s a minor and all.”

 

“A medical proxy.” Nathan murmured, chewing his lip a little. “Yeah, they have to have _someone_ approve treatments and such. Let’s hope they find his parents, I guess, right?”

 

“What about seeing him?” Nazz asked, twining her fingers with Kevin’s and squeezing tightly. “They’re going to let us see him, right?”

 

Kevin shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe, during visiting hours? But I think only family for right now...I don’t...god, I don’t know, Nazz. They didn’t say much.”

 

Nazz and Nathan both fell silent. There wasn’t much else to say.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It was nearly ten hours before Edd’s parents bothered to show up. And all Kevin, Nazz, and Nathan were told during that time was that Edd was stable but still unconscious. Sometime around hour four, Nazz and Kevin’s parents had shown up and tried to convince their children to come home; that hadn’t worked. Sometime after hour six, “unconscious” became “comatose” whenever it was said. Sometime around hour eight, all three teens were dozing sleepily in the waiting room, curled up in horridly uncomfortable chairs, too drained to stay alert any longer.

 

When Kevin overheard a voice remarkably similar to Edd’s out in the hallway, it jarred him from his half-sleeping state. Jumping up – not even caring that he nearly dumped Nazz onto the floor in the process, since she’d been leaning on his shoulder – Kevin rushed out of the waiting room. And there were Edd’s parents, dressed as though for an evening out, talking to the stupid doctor who wouldn’t tell Kevin a damned thing. And they looked so poised; so completely calm. Kevin instantly hated them.

 

He rushed over, ignoring the sound of Nazz and Nathan following him, and barked. “It’s about time you got here! Now I want to know what’s going on! How is Double D? What’s happening? I want to see him!”

 

Edd’s mom blinked, then turned to stare at Kevin. He took a startled half-step back; her bright blue eyes were _just_ like Edd’s and they were full of worry. She only _looked_ serene. “I’m sorry. Who are you?”

 

“Kevin.” He bit out, struggling to reign in his temper. “I live in the cul-de-sac. I’ve known your son for years and I’m the one who rode with him to the hospital.” He gestured behind him. “This is Nazz – she lives in the cul-de-sac too – and our friend, Nathan. Please...how is Edd?”

 

Her eyes dropped to the helmet Kevin hadn’t even realized he was clutching with a desperation that bordered on insanity. Kevin turned it as fast as he could, but apparently it was too late. And she wasn’t the only one who had seen. Edd’s father was tall and thin, with wire-rimmed glasses and dark hair and dark, dark eyes that seemed to pierce Kevin with their intensity. He was an unnerving man, to say the least, and the situation wasn’t helping.

 

“Why does that helmet have our son’s name on it?” He demanded, still staring intently at Kevin. “How did he get hurt, anyway? Was it on that horrible motorcycle of yours? I’ve seen it around the cul-de-sac, you know, and if you’ve had Eddward on that thing...”

 

“Your son was _beaten_.” Nathan spat, unable to keep his mouth shut for longer than a few minutes. “Blaming Kevin is stupid. He’s the one who brought Double D here. He’s been here, sitting in this waiting room, _crying_ all night, while you were god only knows where, and you just show up and...”

 

“Nathan...” Nazz’s soft voice and a gentle hand on his arm cut him off. Then she looked apologetically at Edd’s parents. “I’m sorry. We’re all very tired. As Nat said, we’ve been here all night, waiting to see Double D and find out more. We’re just very worried.”

 

Edd’s mother nodded, her perfectly-coiffed blonde hair shining in the hallway’s fluorescent lighting. “I understand. Eddward is a very sweet boy and quite easy to like. I...” She glanced at her husband, then back to Kevin and the others before continuing. “I don’t understand what you mean by beaten.”

 

“We don’t know that.” Kevin said quietly. “There was just some bruising and the way he was curled on himself when we found him...it made it look that way. Like maybe he was attacked. But we don’t _know._ Can we talk about this after, please? I just want to see him.”

 

“I’m sorry, but at this point, in his condition, only his immediate family can see him.” The doctor sounded genuinely apologetic. “He’s still in the initial danger zone right now.”

 

“No, it’s fine.” Edd’s father said, his voice quiet but firm. “The children should be allowed to see him. I don’t see any reason why they can’t. Also, Marion and I can’t stay, which is why we agreed to the medical proxy when we talked to your staff on the phone. I’d like to know Eddward has friends close by.”

 

The doctor hesitated for a moment, then sighed and nodded. “Very well. If you’re certain that’s what you want. I’ll show you all to his room.”

 

As they walked, Edd’s mother - Marion, apparently - reached out and carefully took the helmet from Kevin’s hands. He let her, a bit reluctantly. Feeling the need to explain, he spoke softly. “He was afraid the other day. Of some kids. I...I gave him a ride home. He sort of freaked out and we argued and I left the helmet with him when I stormed out after saying I wouldn’t help him again. Then a friend of his put that on it and gave it back. I just...I felt like he should have it back...considering.”

 

Marion nodded, her eyes locked on the silver lettering at the back of the helmet. “I want you to know...” She murmured softly. “That I love my son, regardless. And I’m pleased he has someone in his life that cares as much as you obviously do.”

 

“Oh, no...” Kevin protested, his face flushing darkly as he accepted the helmet back. “No, it’s not like that, I swear. I don’t...I mean, Double D and I aren’t...”

 

Nathan suddenly snickered from behind them. “Oh no, not yet, right, Kev? But you’ve got it bad for the little dork, don’t you? Go on; admit the feels!” Nathan turned laughing blue eyes on Kevin. “Tell his mom all about how you want to protect her son and love him forever and...”

 

“Nat, if you don’t shut up, I’m going to punch you in the face.” Kevin bit out from between clenched teeth, hating his best friend in that moment. “Double D and I are _friends._ And, honestly, we’re barely that. We’ve just known each other a while, okay? Back off.”

 

When Kevin glanced over at her, he was shocked to see that Marion was cupping her mouth with both hands as she giggled silently. Combined with her blue eyes, it was _very_ easy to see that she was Edd’s mom. After a moment, she cleared her throat and said softly. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh. But I think it’s clear you care for Eddward a great deal. And I have no judgment, one way or the other. Whatever passes – or doesn’t – between yourself and my son is Eddward’s business, not mine.”

 

Then she quickened her tiny steps and caught up with her husband, who had been walking silently beside Nazz and the doctor. A few moments later, they reached the room. The doctor slid open the glass door, then tugged back the privacy curtain. Edd’s parents went in first, with Kevin, Nazz, and Nathan following closely behind. Kevin ignored the distressed sounds Nazz and Marion made; Marion had her husband to comfort her and Nathan would take care of Nazz. He simply rushed right to Edd’s side.

 

Edd was hooked up to all kinds of things. A steady beeping was the reassuring measure of Edd’s heartbeat, and numbers and lines on a screen tracked that, his oxygen level, and his blood pressure. A thin, clear plastic tube was in Edd’s nose, ensuring he had enough oxygen. An IV line was strapped to the back of his left hand, with some sort of clear fluid dripping slowly down from a bag hooked to a metal pole. A discreet catheter bag was hanging near the foot of the bed, its plastic tubing vanishing under the blankets.

 

Edd was apparently nude, though Kevin supposed he could have boxers or something on...it was hard to tell since he had a blanket tucked up to his waist. His chest was wrapped in bandages and vivid purple and blue bruising was splashed against pale skin on Edd’s right cheek, shoulder, and upper arm. He had more wires attached to his head, matting down the thick, slightly-long, black hair Kevin had never actually seen before. They were held in place with little strips of medical tape, then wrapped a bit messily in gauze, to help hold them in place. Kevin assumed they were monitoring something in Edd’s brain, though he had no idea what.

 

“Doctor, if you could explain the extent of Eddward’s injuries, we would all be grateful.” It was Edd’s father speaking again and the subtle command in his voice was enough to get everyone’s attention. Kevin had never imagined Edd’s father would be so…forceful.

 

“Of course. My apologies.” The doctor glanced down at the clipboard-file he was holding, but Kevin had a feeling it was more for show than anything else. “Your son suffered quite a few injuries, in addition to the most-troublesome one, which is obviously the most serious. We don’t know _how_ he was injured, as that young man mentioned.” The doctor gestured towards Kevin. “A beating isn’t a bad theory, considering what we found, but it’s not necessarily the only possibility for what might have happened. It’s up to you if you’d like to involve police, of course.”

 

Marion turned from her spot near the foot of her son’s bed to glance at Kevin and the other two teens, who were standing across the bed from Kevin. She looked just in time to catch Kevin and Nathan having a conversation with their eyes. When Kevin noticed her watching, his face went carefully blank. And though Marion didn’t know what, exactly, had just happened, she understood enough.

 

Turning back to the doctor, she shook her head. “No, thank you. No police. Perhaps, when we know more, we might reevaluate that decision. For now, I think things are quite complicated enough.”

 

The doctor nodded. “Yes, well. At some point after a receiving a substantial blow to the head, your son fell unconscious. We don’t know how soon, of course, but there was a limited amount of time he could have been in that hallway without being found, so likely not long. Passing out after receiving head trauma isn’t uncommon, of course, because…”

 

“Because the brain shuts itself down when it’s injured, in an attempt to prevent – or at least minimize –other injuries during the healing process.” Marion cut him off, waving her hand dismissively. “I know all of that, Doctor. I _am_ a neurobiologist, after all.”

 

“Wait, if passing out is normal, why is everyone saying he might not wake up?” Kevin demanded, balling his hands into fists. “I don’t understand.”

 

Marion turned to Kevin again, her face serene but her eyes deeply sad. “When a person falls unconscious, it means they can’t be roused. After six hours, the person is declared comatose. There are other factors, of course, that determine how severe the coma is; the APVU test, for instance. Things that check the patient’s responses – or lack-there-of – to painful stimuli, to sound and light, to various things. Eddward is definitely comatose at this point.”

 

Kevin swallowed hard, his fingers reaching out of their own accord to brush lightly against the bruise staining Edd’s high, sharp cheekbone. “So he won’t wake up for years?”

 

“It’s hard to say.” Marion murmured, her own hand reaching out to rest lightly on the blanket, just below her son’s knee. “Some people come out of comas in less than twenty-four hours. Others never wake up at all. So Eddward could open his eyes any moment and be just as he was before, or he might take months or years to regain consciousness. Even then, there could be damage of an unknown extent. We simply cannot know, or even guess.”

 

The doctor cleared his throat, saying softly. “In addition to the head injury and the visible bruising, there is more bruising and swelling going down his right side, all the way to his ankle, though it is inconsistent and in no discernible pattern. Several of his ribs are cracked, hence the bandaging.”

 

When everyone nodded, looking somber still, the doctor adjusted his glasses and sighed. “I understand that persons as busy and important as yourselves probably cannot immediately clear your schedules for an extended time…”

 

“Of course not.” Edd’s father bit out, sounding annoyed. “It will take us at least a week to do so, possibly closer to two. Which is why we agreed to a medical proxy. And why we would like these friends of Eddward’s to be allowed access to our son, as we would be allowed access, so he is not alone.”

 

“We love our son.” Marion’s soft, breathless voice was very much like Edd’s and it tugged at Kevin’s heart; he decided he didn’t dislike her after all. “Very much so, Doctor. If we could stay, we would. It’s simply not feasible. We will begin clearing our schedules immediately, of course, though I hope Eddward wakes up soon so that it becomes unnecessary. In the meantime, I expect the _highest_ care for my only child.”

 

“Absolutely.” The doctor agreed, nodding. “I assure you that young Eddward will have the best care we can possibly give him.”

 

“Good.” Marion smiled, clearly relieved, and Kevin bit his lip to stop his own grin when he noticed she had the same adorable gap between her front teeth that her son did. Really, other than his hair – and his gender – Edd looked remarkably like his mother. “We will be checking in as often as possible, Doctor, and I _will_ know if he’s not being taken proper care of.”

 

Then she glanced at her watch and sighed, turning to face Kevin. “We have a plane to catch. I know that sounds callous, but…”

 

“It doesn’t.” Kevin assured her, though a half-hour before he would have thought it did. He reached down, twining his fingers with Edd’s without thought. “I’ll watch over him.”

 

Marion smiled again, despite the sadness and worry still darkening those vibrant eyes, once again revealing the little gap in her teeth. “I know that you will. Thank you.” She stepped closer, leaning over her son and pressing a tender kiss to his forehead, murmuring. “Wake up soon, my darling. I love you.”

 

Edd’s father stepped up on the other side of the bed, Nazz and Nathan moving back quickly to make room for him. He leaned down and kissed Edd’s forehead as well, saying gruffly. “We both love you, Eddward, and want you to come back to us.”

 

Marion glanced at Kevin, tears making her eyes shine as she said. “They say coma patients can hear things around them. So don’t be afraid to talk. There’s every chance he’ll hear.”

 

Kevin nodded, his throat too tight to allow for words. Edd’s parents left a moment later, as did the doctor, pulling the curtain and door shut behind him. Nazz and Nathan collapsed wearily into two of the chairs provided in the room, looking exhausted. Kevin squeezed Edd’s hand again, just standing there, staring down at Edd. He couldn’t get over how small the other teen seemed in that bed, surrounded by wires and tubing and stark, sterile white. He looked like a child.

 

Without looking up, he said softly. “You two should go home. Catch some sleep. Come back in the morning, you know?”

 

Nazz nodded. “Of course. Do you want us to bring your bike in the morning? Nat can drive it and I can follow with his car.”

 

Kevin nodded silently, eyes still locked on Edd. “That’s fine. Make sure you offer to bring Ed. And Eddy, I suppose, as much as I hate it.” He paused, considered, then added. “And Marie. She’ll be worried sick as soon as she hears.”

 

Nathan nodded, more serious than Kevin had ever seen him. “We’ll handle it, Kev. No worries. Try to get some sleep yourself, yeah?”

 

Kevin nodded, and Nazz and Nathan left. There was nothing else they could do.

 

Kevin settled himself on a chair he dragged as close to Edd’s bed as possible, resting his head on the mattress next to the smaller boy’s stomach, still holding that small, slender hand. He finally fell asleep to the sound of the steady beep that represented Edd’s heartbeat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working an overnight shift tonight (at the last minute, mind you) so I'll be checking this again at my break time. And I would just LOVE if I could pop in to see comments on the new chapter. <3 Also, I have limited internet access (like, none, practically) so updates will be spread by a few days, at the soonest, even though I've got up to Ch 11 written. Sorry!
> 
> If I'm in a decent mood come 5 or 6 AM when I finally get off, I might post another chapter then, but I don't make ANY promises. Happy reading! 
> 
> ~ LS

When morning came, Kevin was awoken by a nurse – probably in her mid-twenties – who gently touched his shoulder to rouse him. Kevin snapped upright, his green eyes wild, startling the woman. Her scrubs were a soft blue that flattered her fair skin and her long, auburn hair. She was smiling soothingly at Kevin and behind her, on the table that was designed to slide over the bed if necessary, there was a tray of food. Kevin’s eyes went to Edd for a moment, but the younger teen remained comatose.

 

“I’m sorry to wake you…” The nurse’s voice was apologetic, and as soothing as her smile. “My name is Courtney and I’m Eddward’s nurse on this shift. I thought you could use something to eat, so I arranged to have breakfast sent to this room, even though the patient doesn’t need it.”

 

“Don’t call him that.” Kevin rasped, his voice gruff from sleep. He cleared it awkwardly before continuing with narrowed eyes. “He prefers Double D.” Flicking his eyes to the tray once more, Kevin added a bit grudgingly. “And thanks for the food. That was nice of you. I’m Kevin.”

 

“I know. They put your name in his chart. And it’s nothing, really.” She dropped her eyes for a moment, looking sad. “If there’s anything else you need – soap, a blanket or pillow, a toothbrush – you just let me know.” She lifted vibrant blue-green eyes to his and added. “I hope your friend wakes up.”

 

“Thanks.” Kevin murmured and then Courtney was gone and Kevin stood up, stretching. His neck felt stiff and sore and his back ached a little, but stretching helped. He sighed and wheeled the table over to where he’d been sitting, adjusting it so he could sit and eat comfortably. He was nearly finished with the last of the omelet, bacon, and toast he’d been given when Nazz stuck her head around the curtain. Kevin took a sip of the coffee he’d been brought, then gave her a wan smile.

 

“Hey…” She gave him a smile in return, though it quivered on her lips. “Um, Nat brought your bike, like we said, so he’s here, obviously. And I’ve got Ed and Marie with me…”

 

She trailed off, looking uncomfortable, and Kevin thought he could guess the cause. “Let me guess. Eddy had better things to do than visit his former-best friend in the hospital? I figured he might pull that bullshit, Nazz. Don’t even worry about it. We’re better off not having to listen to his mouth.”

 

“Oh, well.” Nazz’s cheeks turned pink. “That’s true, but also…well, Ed sort of told Sarah, so I’ve got her as well…”

 

Kevin groaned softly, but gave a defeated nod. “Fine. It’s fine. She can come in. But she had better behave herself or she’s going to have to leave.” Kevin gave Nazz a stern look. “I mean it. If she gets hysterical, she’s gone. Make sure she understands that. Double D’s parents left me in charge of his room and I’m not having him wake up to Sarah’s shrieking and whining.”

 

Nazz nodded and slipped back out. Kevin sighed and nudged the remains of his breakfast – table and all – away. He wasn’t very hungry anymore. A few moments later, Nazz nudged the curtain to the side and stepped into the room. She immediately reclaimed the seat she had been in the day before, across from Kevin and close to Edd’s head. Nathan came in next and moved to stand next to Kevin, eyeing the tray of food with interest.

 

Kevin huffed out a little laugh – Nat was just good at making everyone relax – and gave a small gesture to the remnants of his breakfast. “Help yourself then, you pig.”

 

Nat grinned and leaned against the arm of Kevin’s chair, picking up his friend’s unfinished toast and biting down with a happy sound. “Thanks, man. I’m fucking starved.”

 

Marie, Ed, and Sarah all shuffled quietly into the room. The quiet didn’t last long, though, as Ed began to cry noisily. Kevin looked away; a courtesy he wouldn’t offer to everyone. But Ed was so-often childlike that it was hard not to soften towards him. And while Ed and Edd were no longer best friends, Ed had never turned his back on his dorky childhood buddy. He had still said hello every day; he had still waved; he had still been protective of him. So Kevin couldn’t bring himself to think badly of Ed for his tears. Especially not considering the many tears Kevin had shed the night before.

 

Sarah was crying as well as she took the seat next to Nazz, though thankfully they were quiet tears. Kevin didn’t think he could handle her grating, whiny voice on so little sleep. Marie wasn’t crying, though her eyes were red-rimmed and it was clear she _had_ been.

 

Ed rushed over to the side of the bed – between the bed and Nazz and Sarah’s chairs – and leaned down, resting his head on Edd’s chest as he sobbed. “Don’t die, Double D! We love you! Please get better. Please open your eyes and tell us all how silly we were to cry.”

 

Kevin’s throat got tighter and he looked away again, struggling to keep his expression stoic. He caught Marie’s eye and she said softly. “I see you brought the helmet.”

 

Kevin’s eyes went to the window sill, where the metallic colors were shining against the black plastic in the sunlight filtering into the room. “Oh. Yeah. I...don’t know why.” The admission was out of his mouth before he knew what he was going to say.

 

“You’ll figure it out eventually.” Marie replied. Then she moved around Kevin’s chair, standing near Edd’s head, and leaned down to brush her lips over his bruised cheek. “You get better soon, brainiac. I need someone to complain with at school. And I need someone who can hold up their end of an intelligent conversation.”

 

Nathan snorted. “That implies _you_ can keep up an intelligent conversation.” He rolled his eyes as he drank Kevin’s orange juice, then added. “You might have a gorgeous ass in those fake-leather pants you’re wearing, babe, but you haven’t got two brain cells to rub together.”

 

“Tell that to my college acceptance letters and the scholarships they came with, dickhead.” Marie retorted, though there was little heat in either of their words. She and Nathan had a rivalry of sorts, but it was more friendly than anything else. “I don’t see _you_ getting scholarship offers.”

 

“I’ve got two, actually.” Nathan retorted lazily, earning a snort of disbelief from Marie. “Hey, now! No need to be mean. I do. Football, both of them, but still. Yours are only for doodles, anyway.”

 

“Doodles?” Marie sneered, leaning against the side of Edd’s bed as she glared at Nathan. “You’ve got a lot of balls, Goldberg, calling my _art_ “doodles” when you’re only getting college offers because of some archaic testosterone display where a bunch of sweaty men...”

 

“Stop it!” Sarah’s shrill, tear-filled voice broke into the banter. She had surged to her feet, tears streaming down her face, her tiny hands curled into fists. “You two have some nerve, fighting in a hospital room, while Double D is in a coma! Who do you think you are, anyway? He deserves better than this!”

 

Nathan quirked an eyebrow, sharing a look with Marie before saying calmly. “We weren’t _fighting_ little girl, we were talking. That’s just how we communicate. It’s our way of masking all of the raging sexual tension between us.”

 

“You wish, you skeeze.” Marie laughed, shaking her head while her blue eyes danced. “I’m not even the littlest bit attracted to you.”

 

“Well, that’s your loss then.” Nathan replied with a charming grin. “Because honey, everyone wants a bite of this stud muffin.”

 

Sarah looked between them, clearly horrified. “What is wrong with you people? Don’t you even care that Double D is hurt? You’re both so...so... _self-centered!”_

 

“Says the girl who can’t be bothered to talk to him at school.” Marie snapped, her cheeks flushing. “And coma patients respond to _positive stimuli_. Which means crying and wailing over him isn’t going to help, but laughter and normal conversation just might. If you want to be ignorant, do it somewhere else, where your negativity won’t affect _my_ friend.”

 

Sarah sucked in a shaky breath, then let it out on an angry little hiss while her eyes narrowed. “Ed, I’m calling for a ride. Are you coming?”

 

“”No, Sarah.” Ed told her, his head still on Edd’s chest though his sobs had quieted. “I want to stay with Double D for a while. He needs his friends.”

 

Sarah raised her nose in the air, sniffing indignantly. “Fine. Be that way. Stay with these...these _people_ who clearly aren’t upset like _we_ are about Double D’s injuries. See if I care.”

 

When she stormed out of the room, Nazz scrubbed her hands over her face tiredly. “God, why does she have to make everything about her? What does she think crying is going to fix, anyway?”

 

“She’s hot, but she’s a little psycho, isn’t she?” Nathan commented casually. “No offense, Ed, I know that’s your baby sister and all. But that girl’s crazy outweighs how gorgeous she is, and that is _really_ saying something.”

 

Nazz shook her head, looking fondly exasperated. “Really, Nat, is there _anyone_ in our school you haven’t hit on yet?”

 

Nathan pretended to ponder the question for a moment, then shrugged. “Oh, one or two people, I would imagine. But no worries. I’ll get to them eventually.” He winked and added. “There’s plenty of me to go around, you know.”

 

Everyone chuckled a little at that; even Ed.

 

When the laughter faded, Kevin cleared his throat and picked up the remote that was attached to the wall with a long cord that was then looped around the side rail of the bed  Edd was laying in. “Why don’t we watch a little TV?”

 

So the group of them settled into the room’s chairs – Marie, Nathan, and Kevin on one side of Edd’s bed and Nazz and Ed on the other – to watch TV. The only sound besides the old episode of some stupid sitcom they’d all seen a dozen times was the quiet, steady beeping of Edd’s machinery.

 

Eventually, the quiet support and companionship of his fellow-teens and the steady beeping of Edd’s heart lulled the exhausted Kevin back to sleep.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The rest of the weekend passed in much the same way. Kevin slept when he could and spent the rest of the time staring at Edd or talking to whomever happened to be visiting. He tried talking to Edd a couple of times, but it felt too strange. He just couldn’t do it. Before her shift ended on Saturday, the morning nurse, Courtney, arranged to have a small cot brought into the room for Kevin. She said sleeping in a chair couldn’t be good for him and while the little bed wasn’t great, it was definitely better than the chair. Kevin had thanked her softly.

 

On Monday, Kevin knew he had to go back to school. His parents were tolerant of the fact that he was spending most of his time at the hospital, but that didn’t excuse him from his classes. So he went, and did his best to ignore the whispers and stares from his fellow students. He didn’t know what they were saying, but then, he didn’t really want to.

 

By the time Wednesday afternoon rolled around, Kevin was sick of everyone. He storming into Edd’s room, slammed his helmet down beside the one Marie had decorated for Edd, and dropped into one of the chairs. “I swear to god, Double Dork, I’m going to kill someone. You need to wake up so you can stop me from going to prison.”

 

There was no answer, but then, Kevin wasn’t expecting one. “No, really. They all just keep staring at me all of the time! Why? I’ve known you since I moved to Peach Creek, so why is it weird that I’m here? Nazz is here all the time too, and no one stares at _her!_ Or at Ed or Marie, and they both come by once a day to see you, at least for a little while. And Nat’s here all the time and he doesn’t even _know_ you and no one’s staring at him like he’s grown an eyeball in the middle of his forehead.”

 

Kevin sat forward, brushing his fingers through the fringe of slightly-greasy black hair resting on Edd’s forehead. “God, you need to wake up just so you can take a shower. Sponge baths do nothing for your hair, man. For real.” Out of habit, Kevin twined his fingers with Edd’s. “You’ve got the tiniest little hands. I don’t know why I didn’t know that. Long fingers, mind you…but slender and tiny. All of you is like that, though. Little bird bones, delicate and breakable.”

 

The fingers of his free hand began to trace swirling patterns over the back of the hand he was clasping as he said in a choked voice. “You’re just so damned breakable, Double D…why couldn’t you be just a little bit tougher; a little bit stronger? Then you wouldn’t be here…”

 

The sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway had Kevin jerking upright, practically ripping his hands away from Edd. “What?” He snapped before it even registered who it was. Then he just blinked stupidly, not sure what else to do. “Brad?”

 

The blonde lowered his brown eyes, looking uncomfortable. “I, ah…I didn’t realize you’d be here, Kev. I mean, I know some of the guys from school were saying you’re here a lot, but I guess I didn’t believe…I’m sorry. I can come back.”

 

“You could…” Kevin said cautiously, not really understanding what was happening. “But I’ll still be here. I promised his parents I’d watch over him. I told you, I’ve known him for years. We’re neighbors. And his parents had business they couldn’t get away from. So they asked me to be here. So I am. All of the time, except for school.”

 

Shaking his head to stop the babble pouring out of his mouth, Kevin asked. “Why are you here, Brad? I didn’t take you for the pity type.”

 

“It’s not pity.” Brad muttered softly, his cheeks turning pink, which baffled Kevin. The baseball player moved into the room and Kevin’s eyes widened when he saw the potted orchid and larger-than-average Get Well Soon card Brad was holding. “I’m just…dropping these off.”

 

He walked over to the window sill behind Kevin and set the orchid’s pot down, then half-opened the card and set it next to the plat, standing upright. “The, ah…cheerleaders. They all signed the card and…well, I live near here so I said I’d bring it. No big, you know? I, ah…wasn’t expecting to run into anyone.”

 

Kevin nodded slowly, feeling like this whole conversation was completely surreal and not really understanding why. Because he didn’t like the feeling, Kevin’s words were a little colder than they really needed to be. “Okay. Well, thank you. I’m sure Double D will be touched that people who never spoke to him, unless they were mocking him, signed a card and bought him a flowering plant.”

 

Brad tensed, then snapped. “You weren’t exactly hanging out with him yourself, Kevin, so I don’t think you’ve got any right to that soapbox you’re standing on!”

 

“My history with him is complicated, and it’s also none of your business.” Kevin pushed to his feet, glaring heatedly. “His parents asked me to watch over him, so that’s what I’m doing.”

 

“If you’d been watching over him sooner, maybe he wouldn’t be lying there!” Brad snapped back, curling his hands into fists and looking completely furious. “But neighbor and childhood history or not, you didn’t do a damned thing to protect him, did you?”

 

Kevin was in Brad’s face in an instant, his hands fisted in the front of the blonde’s red tee-shirt. “What do you know about how he got hurt?” He demanded, giving Brad a rough shake. “I swear to god, Bradley, if you did anything to him…”

 

“You’ll what?” Brad sneered, knocking Kevin’s hands away from him. “I’d beat you in a fight nine times out of ten and you know it. And all I know is everyone’s saying the kid got a beating, but no one’s saying who did it. If you actually cared, maybe you’d be trying to find out.”

 

“My money’s on you, Bradley.” Nathan drawled the words from the doorway, where he was lounging carelessly. Neither Kevin nor Brad had any idea how long he’d been there. “I saw the look on your face at lunch the day Double D was beaten, when you looked at the helmet Marie decorated. My money’s been on you since the moment it happened.”

 

“Then you’ve got a losing bet.” Brad replied. He shook his head, moving away from Kevin and towards the door where Nathan was still leaning. “I didn’t _touch_ that little dork, let alone beat him.” Then he glanced at Kevin and added sharply. “You find out who did it and I want to know.”

 

When Brad had shoved past Nathan, the green haired boy stepped into the room with a low whistle. “Well, that was certainly enlightening.” He moved to the chair next to Kevin’s and added. “How’re you holding up there, Kev? You look sort of…lost.”

 

Kevin cleared his throat, then gave himself a little mental shake to clear his mind. It didn’t work. “I don’t understand what just happened.”

 

Nathan snorted. “No, I don’t suppose you do. But then, you’re hardly the best at emotional things.” He patted Kevin’s shoulder reassuringly. “No worries. You’ll catch up eventually. Until then, I suggest focusing on getting this little dork of yours conscious again. You been talking to him?”

 

“Um, a little.” Kevin admitted sheepishly. He doubted he’d have admitted that to anyone except Nathan, and maybe Nazz. “It’s just awkward, you know? Especially if a nurse walks in.”

 

“Why is it awkward?” Nathan asked, eyebrows winging upwards. “Kevin, are you saying _naughty things_ to the innocent little guy? I am shocked and appalled!” He paused to consider, then his lips twitched and he amended. “Well, maybe just shocked. Did you tell him he’s pretty? Did you make lewd suggestions? I can help with that…”

 

Kevin was bright red as Nathan babbled away. “God, Nat, no! I’m not saying perverted shit to him. What the hell is wrong with you? I just feel stupid talking to someone who can’t answer.”

 

“Oh. Well, that’s just silly.” Nathan rolled his eyes. “Here, watch and learn.”

 

Kevin couldn’t help grinning as Nathan cleared his throat imperiously before leaning closer to the bed where Edd was still comatose. When he spoke, his voice was a low purr. “Hey there, Double Delicious. I know you don’t know me very well, but we can fix that real quick if you wake up, right?”

 

Ignoring Kevin’s laughing protests, Nathan continued speaking. “You’re just too cute, you know? You’re like, innocently sexy. It’s pretty damn hot, actually. I’m not the only one who thinks so. I bet if you woke up, you’d be _real_ surprised at how many people are happy to have a chance to hit on you.” He dodged a playful swing from Kevin and wiggled his eyebrows at the unconscious boy. “I’ll be pleased to be the first, if you’ll kindly open your eyes. I…ouch!”

 

Kevin snorted as Nathan gave him a pout while rubbing the back of his head. “That’s what you get. Stop hitting on coma patients, Nat. It’s a level of skeeze I can’t even describe.”

 

“Pssshhh…” Nathan made the dismissive sound with a little wave of his hand for emphasis. “You’re just worried Double D will be charmed and choose me.”

 

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Brain damage or not, Double D is too smart to get involved with someone like you, Nat. You’re a giant flirt and you’re outrageous and you’re just not boyfriend material.” His green eyes shifted until he was looking at the fading yellow-green bruises on Edd’s skin. “Besides, you don’t even know if he likes guys.”

 

“He does.” Nathan retorted with a smirk. “I asked Marie. Figured she’d known, if anyone would. And she said he absolutely does. So I figure I’ve got a fair shot. I can be insanely charming when I want to be, after all. And Marie and Nazz said he’s got a completely pinch-able ass.”

 

Kevin didn’t say anything else, but from the corner of his eye Nathan saw – with no small amount of satisfaction – the way Kevin’s jaw clenched. Marie and Nazz had been right; Kevin had it bad for his dorky little neighbor. This was going to be _fun._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got done a bit earlier than normal today and it put me in a pretty damned good mood. Plus, I had two lovely reviews that made me grin. <3 So, here's your reward for my happiness: the next chapter!
> 
> And I have a feeling you are all going to just LOVE this one. Happy reading! <3
> 
> ~ LS

By the time Kevin shut the door to Edd’s hospital room and tugged the curtain over to cover the glass on Friday night, he was sorely sick of people. Brad’s unexpected visit – and his delivery of the orchid and card – had only been the beginning. Starting on Wednesday, in addition to the presence of Nathan, Nazz, Marie, and Ed – none of whom Kevin minded very much – he was subjected to the company of various others. Firstly, Sarah had taken to stopping in each day. And she hadn’t come alone, either. Each time, she had dragged along at least a couple of her fellow-cheerleaders.

                                                       

Eddy had finally shown up as well, bringing May Kanker, though the younger girl had looked bored as she popped her gum and sighed the whole time. Eddy had mostly stared silently at Edd, seeming entirely unsure about what he was even doing there, let alone what he ought to be doing since he was. Kevin would have asked him to leave, especially when Eddy kept shooting him distrustful, vaguely-hateful looks, but he wasn’t sure it was his place to do so.

 

Kevin was in charge of Edd’s room, of course, as per Marion’s request, but he was far from an expert on who Edd might actually want to have visit him. He didn’t know how Edd felt about his former-best-friend, after all this time, so he thought it best to let Eddy stay. He was grateful, however, when the other teen didn’t stay long. Eddy’s arrival had preceded the appearance of _all_ of the kids in the cul-de-sac. Not all at once, of course, but over the course of a few days they all made appearances. Jimmy, Rolf, Jonny, and even the very-pregnant Lee Kanker. Kevin hadn’t said much to any of them, but they’d all softly acknowledged his presence.

 

What surprised Kevin more than anything, though, were the random students who showed up. It was mostly girls, from various cliques. They showed up in pairs or sets of three, though Kevin really wasn’t sure _why_. The first few trickled in late on Wednesday, after Sarah and her friends had shown up – and left again – for the first time. More came on Thursday, and even more on Friday. It was strange and surreal and just plain _weird._ Kevin was willing to bet that most of these girls had never even _met_ Edd, let alone talked to him. He wondered if maybe it was some sort of weird female pity thing, though that didn’t explain the occasional guy who showed up.

 

For the most part, the visitors ignored Kevin as though he were invisible…or possibly a lamp. Occasionally one of them gave him a smile or a little wave in greeting, but nothing really beyond that. Not even the girls he knew – the ones who hung around the jocks all of the time – said anything to him. They just came in and sat down for a few minutes, patting Edd’s hands, or smoothing his blankets, or brushing his hair back from his forehead. Sometimes they spoke softly to him, telling him to feel better soon. Then they dropped their offerings on the table, or the windowsill, or a chair, and left again.

 

It was all very odd.

 

And thanks to all of the unexplained visitations, Edd’s room now looked like some sort of strange, festive occasion was taking place. Multi-colored balloons from the hospital’s gift shop – reading things like “Feel Better!” and “Get Well Soon!” and “Thinking of You” – were tied to both of the bedrails, the moveable table, and nearly every chair. Flowers in vases and small, potted plants were scattered over every surface in the room. Colorful cards wishing Edd a speedy recovery were even more popular and they littered every surface, like an effuse rainbow deluge of well-wishes from strangers. There was even the odd stuffed-animal sprinkled throughout the chaos.

 

It was enough to make anyone’s head spin and Kevin was prepared to scream at the next person who _dared_ to come into the room, acting as though Edd’s well-being mattered to them. He was immensely grateful when official visiting hours were over. It meant that the only people who might stick their heads in were Nathan and Nazz. They were the only two other than Kevin that Edd’s parents had awarded complete-access to, after all.  So Kevin wasn’t worried about being interrupted as he flipped off the TV and the lights and curled under the blankets on the cot, before turning to face Edd’s bed in the dark.

 

He’d learned it was easier to talk to Edd when it was dark, and not so obvious that the other boy was still in a coma. He felt…less-silly.

 

“God, Double D, I think I’m a little envious of you.” He muttered, hating the way his head sank into the too-fluffy pillow. “I don’t know why all these people think visiting you is okay, when they don’t even know you, but at least _you_ don’t have to deal with them.”

 

The room was silent, save for the soothing whir of the room’s air conditioning – and god, Kevin absolutely _hated_ how cold the room was all of the time – and the steady beeping of Edd’s heart-monitor. Kevin sighed softly, rolling onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. Kevin could dimly hear the hospital staff as they shuffled around on the other side of the curtained, closed door, seeing to patients and charts and whatever else they did; the room was far from sound-proof. He could also hear – if he strained his ears just a bit – the sound of a TV playing in another room. Kevin was slowly getting used to the sounds of the hospital and he couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not. Still silent, Kevin listened as someone with squeaky shoes walked past the room and Edd’s heart-monitor beeped steadily away.

 

“You are going to wake up, aren’t you?” Kevin finally asked in a whisper. “Because I don’t really know what I’ll do if you don’t. I…god, this is all my fault. I should never have told you that I wouldn’t help keep you safe. I should have told everyone you were under my protection.”

 

Kevin bit his lip to stifle a sob; he refused to cry anymore; he’d done enough of that already. But his voice was choked when he spoke again. “Come on, Double D, please don’t do this. You…you can’t just lay there forever. You _have_ to wake up.”

 

He sniffled a little, dragging the back of his arm across his eyes and pretending they weren’t damp. “Nat thinks…he thinks the helmet is the reason you got hurt. I don’t know, but…god, I wish I could blame Marie for that, but I’m the one who left it on the table at lunch and…”

 

“And I just…” Kevin stopped talking as his voice broke. The very idea of it was horrifying and all he could do was be grateful there was no one to hear. Clearing his throat, he managed in a hoarse rasp. “I’m _so_ sorry, Edd.”

 

There was a pause as Kevin tried to pull himself together; a moment that seemed ripe for something – _anything_ – to happen. It was the ideal moment for confessions. Kevin was seriously considering using it for just that, in fact. He took a slow, deep breath, ignoring the way it shivered past his lips, then opened his mouth to speak again.

 

Before Kevin could get a word out, a small, weak voice asked. “Sorry for what? You didn’t smash my head in, did you, Kevin?”

 

Kevin was off the cot and on the edge of Edd’s bed in a blink. He peered desperately through the near-darkness at Edd’s face, both of his hands finding Edd’s right one and gripping it tightly enough to make the younger teen wince. Kevin would have felt bad about hurting Edd, if he’d been in any frame of mind to even notice. As it was, he just couldn’t believe this was real. The words the smaller teen had spoken didn’t even register; nothing mattered except the fact that Edd was awake _._

 

Kevin’s voice was ragged and full of hope when he finally managed to speak. “Oh my god, Edd, are you really awake? I’m not dreaming, am I?”  In the dim light filtering through the blinds and the curtain to the hallway – and the faint glow from the many monitors Edd was hooked up to – Kevin watched as those deep blue eyes blinked slowly.

 

“Why on earth would you be dreaming about me?” Edd asked faintly, sounding baffled. “I would think the more logical assumption is that _I_ am the one dreaming. Is this my version of Alice’s Wonderland, then? I cannot fathom a reason you would be in my hospital room in the middle of the night, except if this is some sort of hallucination. I fear the amount of brain damage I must have if this is what my dreams have been reduced to...”

 

Kevin let out a laugh that was slightly-hysterical sounding to his own ears. It must have sounded strange to Edd as well, because those blue eyes widened and he shifted back a little as though startled. “It’s not the middle of the night.” Kevin told him shaking his head, not knowing how to explain his laughter. “It’s only, like, eight o’ clock or something.”

 

“That’s still past visiting hours.” Edd pointed out, still sounding confused. Then he cleared his throat loudly and grimaced. “I fear my throat is sore. How strange, for I don’t feel unwell at all. Well, other than some pain in my ribs and a slight headache.”

 

“Oh, well, you actually haven’t talked in a week. Or had anything to drink, either. That’s probably why your throat hurts.” Kevin stood up and felt his way over to the table where he knew he had a pitcher of water and a cup.

 

He filled the cup half-way, then walked over to the switches and flipped on the far-right one, bringing on a single florescent light before walking back to the bed. “There. Now you can at least see.”

 

He handed the cup to Edd, feeling unaccountably nervous all of a sudden. “You should drink that. It’ll help your throat, anyway. And maybe don’t talk a whole lot right away.”

 

Edd dutifully took the cup and drank, though he watched Kevin intently the whole time. When the cup was empty, he asked quietly. “I was unconscious for a week?” When Kevin nodded, looking pale and uncomfortable, Edd felt like maybe he should let the whole thing drop. But his curiosity was strong, so he pressed on. “And you are here because…?”

 

“Your mother asked me to watch over you.” Kevin mumbled, running a hand nervously through his red hair. “She and your dad couldn’t stay right away, so...”

 

“No, I don’t imagine they could have.” Edd said quietly when Kevin trailed off, lowering his eyes to the bed. “Mother and Father are always quite busy. Tell me, though, how did you get elected to play nursemaid while I convalesced?”

 

Kevin stared at Edd blankly for a moment before deciphering enough of the big words Edd had used to understand what he was being asked. “Oh, well…Nazz and Nat and I found you in the hallway. Nat called 911 and I rode with you to the hospital. Nazz and Nat followed. And then your parents showed up.” Kevin deliberately didn’t say how long that took; he didn’t see the point. “And I guess your parents wanted to make sure you wouldn’t be alone, so they asked me and Nazz and Nat to watch over you. So I’m the one spending nights, but the other two are here a lot as well. And Ed and Marie, too, but only during visiting hours since only Nat and Nazz and me got permission from your parents to be here all the time.”

 

Kevin glanced around the room and made a face, adding. “Actually, a whole lot of people are here a lot the last couple of days, during visiting hours. I was actually considering banning people from the room if they couldn’t give an example of a time they’d actually spoken to you.”

 

“I don’t understand.” Edd looked around the room, his expression a bit dazed as he tried to take in all of the cards and balloons and things he’d been brought. “Why in the world would people be coming to visit me, or bring me gifts?”

 

Kevin shrugged to say he didn’t understand it either and Edd would have been offended by his honesty if it weren’t so purely _Kevin._ “Well, who is this Nat person you keep mentioning?”

 

“Oh, Nathan is my best friend.” Kevin explained, grinning a little sheepishly. “He’s…well, he’s kind of weird, but he’s great.”

 

Edd nodded slowly, sifting through the hazy, dream-fogged memories he had. “Did…did he _hit on me_ while I was unconscious?” Edd sounded completely confused and very uncertain; it was almost as though he were hesitant to even suggest that such a thing might have happened.

 

Kevin paled a little, his eyes darting restlessly around the room so he was looking anywhere and everywhere that wasn’t Edd.  “You…you heard that? What…what else did you hear while you were…out of it?”

 

“I don’t really know…” Edd murmured, shaking his head a little to try to clear it. The memories he had were of voices and bits of conversations, but it was all mixed in with a heavy blackness and white noise, like static on a radio imperfectly tuned. “Everything is sort of blurred together and fuzzy.”

 

“Oh.” Edd looked up, surprised, at the note of relief he thought he heard in Kevin’s voice. He didn’t understand why Kevin would be relieved that he didn’t remember more, so he decided he must have imagined it, until Kevin continued. “Well, that’s  not a big deal, right? Don’t strain yourself or anything trying to remember.”

 

Edd opened his mouth, intent on questioning Kevin on his oddly evasive behavior, when suddenly the redhead jumped up from the bed and declared. “I should probably tell someone you’re awake. I’m sure they’ll want to run tests and ask questions and…yeah. Excuse me.”

 

Edd watched Kevin flee the room, wondering what strange alternate dimension he had woken up in…or if maybe he was, in fact, still asleep and he’d been right all along about being Alice through the looking glass. This was certainly all as odd as being offered a cracker to quench his thirst.

 

Kevin rushed out of Edd’s room and went right up to the nurses’ station, declaring. “My friend who was in a coma is awake now. So I think his doctor should be told.”

 

The nurse looked up, startled. “What? Which patient is this?”

 

“Room E23.” Kevin told her, pointing to be extra-helpful, then giving Edd’s full name as well. “He’s got a medical proxy and shit, but someone should call his parents. They’ll want to know he’s awake.”

 

The nurse gave him a funny look as she typed something into the computer, then she asked. “How long has he been awake for?”

 

“Erm, five minutes?” Kevin offered, shrugging uncertainly. “Not sure, really. I was kind of surprised or I’d have told someone right away, you know? Oh, and I hope it’s okay that I gave him some water. He said his throat was sore.”

 

The nurse looked annoyed at that, so Kevin held up his hands defensively. “Hey, look, I’m sure you’ve got tests and stuff to run and his parents to call and…I’m just going to get out of your hair, okay? If his mom asks, cause she probably will, tell her I’m just going to go home and shower and sleep. I’ll come back in the morning.”

 

Before the nurse could reply, or ask more questions, or protest him leaving, Kevin was off again. He knew he should go back to Edd’s room to at least grab his helmet; it wasn’t smart or safe to ride his motorcycle without it. But for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to face the other boy just yet. He’d manage without it. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time he’d broken the helmet law and he doubted it would be the last, either. In that moment, though he wasn’t sure why, the risk of a broken skull was less worrying than the idea of facing Edd again.

 

Refusing to give the issue any more thought, Kevin kicked the motorcycle into life and roared off towards home. He’d deal with it tomorrow.

 

Maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I now add chapters before starting work, lmao. I look forward to more reviews after a hellish overnight shift. Happy reading! <3
> 
> ~ LS

When Kevin finally got back to the hospital the next day, Edd’s room was no longer the quiet, somber place it had been the night before. Edd was sitting up properly in the bed, a half-eaten tray of food in front of him. The wires and gauze were gone from his head, and his beanie was once again covering the dark hair that Kevin had yet to properly see. He was still hooked up to some of the machines – blood pressure, pulse-ox, and the IV – but those were just the standard, check-your-vitals ones. Nazz and Nathan were sitting on one side of the bed and Marie was on the other. Everyone looked up when he came in and Kevin could feel his cheeks heat.

 

“Hey.” He muttered, quickly sitting down next to Marie. As he did so, he realized she was once again doodling on his spare helmet. “Haven’t you put enough graffiti on that thing?”

 

Marie sneered at him, her hands capping the marker she’d been writing with. “Oh, the other one was done when I gave it back to you. This is the one you left here last night when you _abandoned_ Double D.”

 

Kevin looked over at Edd to see him deliberately looking away, cheeks pink; he couldn’t believe Edd had tattled on him! He snatched the helmet out of Marie’s hands and stared in stunned silence at the single word scrawled repeatedly across the black plastic in several colors. _Coward._ His jaw clenched and he glared at her. “It’s not your fucking business, Marie.”

 

“Oh, it wasn’t just her.” Nat chirped cheerfully from his place on the other side of Edd’s bed. “We voted on it. Well, Double D didn’t, but the rest of us did. It was unanimous.”

 

“Kevin…” Edd’s voice was soft and breathless, but surprisingly firm, and it drew Kevin’s attention immediately. Those intense blue eyes of his locked with Kevin’s green ones and he said. “I don’t exactly understand what has been happening, but I do understand what everyone is apparently saying, and I wanted to assure you that I certainly do not have any expectations of you, regardless of what has been said. Nor do I harbor any secret feelings for you.”

 

“If you don’t like Kevin, then say yes to me!” Nathan pleaded before Kevin could say anything, only half-teasing, leaning around Nazz to bat his eyes at Edd. “Come on Double Delectable, you _know_ you want me!”

 

Kevin’s mind was still reeling from Edd saying he didn’t have feelings for him as Edd replied with a laugh in his voice. “Now, Nat, I hardly know you, and I never said I didn’t like Kevin. I said I do not have any secret feelings. There is a distinct difference.”

 

“Only if you’ve told him what you _do_ feel.” Nazz pointed out, earning a snort from Marie, an eye roll from Nathan, and an incredulous look from Edd. “What? I’m serious. If it hasn’t actually been said, it can be counted as a secret.”

 

Kevin cleared his throat and muttered. “No one’s told me _anything._ So I don’t see a difference.”

 

Edd blinked, then his cheeks suffused with rosy color and he cleared his throat. “I have never been adept at hiding my feelings, Kevin. I assumed anything I felt was quite obvious. I merely wanted to reassure you that I am not deluding myself that you might return them at all, nor are my feelings more than what they appear to be.”

 

When Kevin just stared at Edd in silence, Nat slapped his palm to his forehead in exasperation and said. “For the love of everything, Kevin, don’t be an idiot! What he’s saying is, he _likes_ you. As in, he’d love it if you suddenly decided to hold his hand – like you did the _entire_ time he was in a coma – or kiss him or whatever.”

 

At the same moment Kevin said _“You want me to kiss you?”_ Edd blurted out _“You held my hand?”_ and there was a long, tense pause during which no one said anything at all.

 

Then Kevin awkwardly cleared his throat, glaring at Nathan’s eager head nod and double thumbs up. In a voice tinged with embarrassment, he admitted. “I did hold your hand. I just...felt like I needed to. To help hold you here. That...” Kevin let out a self-deprecating laugh and shook his head. “God, that sounds stupid out loud, but it’s how I felt.”

 

Edd glanced around at the others in his room, his cheeks darkening further, then he reached up and tugged his hat down low over his eyes as he mumbled. “I would...not object. If you were to kiss me. That is to say, I would not find the kiss objectionable.”

 

“Oh.” Kevin was blushing now as well, his cheeks burning as he deliberately kept his eyes away from their friends. “I...Double D, I don’t...”

 

“It’s fine.” Edd said hurriedly, his hat still pulled down low over his eyes. “Really. I don’t...please, don’t feel like you need to apologize. I understand, really.”

 

Kevin shook his head. “No, Double D, that’s not what I meant.” He huffed out a little breath, frustrated by the fact that they weren’t alone, then muttered. “I just don’t know if it’s a good idea. I don’t... _we_ don’t know why you were attacked. But if it was the helmet, then us, together...it could get you hurt.”

 

“So protect him.” Marie snapped, shoving to her feet and glaring at him, drawing everyone’s attention, including Double D, who peeked out from under his hat. “I mean it, Kevin. If you stepped up and said he was with you, under your protection, do you honestly think _anyone_ would lay a hand on him?”

 

“I don’t know.” Kevin retorted sharply as he stood up as well, giving her a cold look. “Okay? I don’t _know_ and if we’re wrong, if _you_ are wrong, and he winds up back in the hospital, or worse? Or if they come after me as well and we _both_ end up here? What then?”

 

“Kevin is correct.” Edd said, his eyes now locked on the bed sheets where his fingers were nervously picking at the white cotton. “I am hardly worth the risk to his person, Marie. Please, don’t push this.”

 

Nathan, Marie, and Nazz all made immediate protesting sounds, intending to assure Edd of his value, but Kevin beat them to it. He curled his fingers around Edd’s chin, nails biting into the tender flesh of the smaller boy’s jaw, and forced Edd’s head up. Glaring fiercely down into those too-blue eyes, Kevin bit out sharply. “Don’t you _ever_ say something like that again. Do you understand?”

 

Eyes wide, Edd nodded as best he could with his face held captive. Then he whispered. “I don’t understand you, Kevin. Not even the littlest bit.”

 

Kevin made a little sound of amusement, rolling his eyes and saying sarcastically. “Yeah, ‘cause _I’m_ the complicated one in this relationship.”

 

“Re-relationship?” Edd stuttered and Kevin could feel the younger teen’s pulse jump against his hand, speeding up. The monitor he was still connected to reflected the change as well. “What...Kevin, I don’t understand. I thought you didn’t...”

 

“You think too damned much.” Kevin cut him off smoothly, suddenly feeling everything inside of him settle down. Everything seemed so much clearer right then; so much simpler.

 

When Edd’s lips parted in surprise, Kevin took advantage and leaned down to kiss him.

 

It wasn’t the sort of kiss Kevin normally gave. There were no teeth or tongue; there was no heat or urgency. It was soft, and warm, and mostly-chaste. Edd’s lips were barely-parted, and so were Kevin’s, and their damp, heated breath passed back and forth, rather intimately. Edd’s eyes fluttered shut, while Kevin’s had closed as he’d leaned in, and for a moment it was very easy for pretend they were alone in the world. Kevin’s grip on Edd’s chin softened, then his palm slid up to cup the brunette’s cheek. Edd let out a soft, pleased little sigh and Kevin couldn’t resist flicking his tongue over Edd’s full lower lip.

 

And then the moment was broken, as Nathan let out a wolf-whistle and began to cat-call.

 

Kevin jerked away from Edd and glared at Nathan, snapping. “You are _such_ a fucking asshole, Nat! You know, I only get one first kiss with this kid and you’ve just got to ruin it.”

 

“Oh-ho! My apologies, Mr. Romantic.” Nathan snickered, holding up his hands in surrender. “I didn’t realize this was some sort of major moment I was interrupting.”

 

But Edd was smiling shyly over at Nathan and he cut off whatever Kevin had been about to say. “You didn’t ruin anything, Nat. It was a perfectly lovely kiss and I’m pleased that my friends were here to witness it. I shall always look back fondly on you whistling in approval.”

 

Kevin snorted, Nazz and Marie giggled, and Nathan puffed up, shooting Kevin a superior look. “See? Double D gets it, Kev. I was _approving._ ” He said the word with a funny emphasis and an eyebrow-wiggle that made it sound somehow lewd.

 

“Nathan!” Edd admonished, going from blushing sweetly to scolding sternly in the blink of an eye. “You really mustn’t say things like that!”

 

“Why the hell not?” Nathan asked, arching one eyebrow and giving a little shake to get his green hair out of his eyes. “If I don’t say it, then maybe no one will. Then life might be _boring._ And that would just totally suck. So really, it’s my civic duty to be outrageous.”

 

And Kevin sat down heavily in the seat beside Marie, because as usual Nathan’s humor had broken the tension – and, in this case, the moment – so there was nothing else to do. He picked up the helmet Marie had scrawled _coward_ on, over and over, and sighed. He twisted it in his hands, hating how it looked mostly because he felt like it was true. He _was_ being a coward. And being a coward was quite-possibly what had landed Edd in the hospital in the first place. If he’d just told Edd how he felt...if he’d just approached the younger boy and extended the protection of being at least his friend, if not more...well, who knew? He glanced over at Marie and wasn’t surprised to find her watching him.

 

Deliberately avoiding her gaze for the moment, he asked Nazz a question. “What do you think? I mean, about what would happen if...if Double D and I...you know.”

 

“I think...that it doesn’t matter.” Nazz admitted, giving him a sympathetic look. “I understand why you’re worried, Kev, but that’s not the issue. You can’t live your life based on how low or high the risk of everything you do is, or based on how someone else might feel about it. It’s got to be about _you._ ”

 

Kevin looked at her, feeling helpless in the face of her calm certainty that no one else’s opinion should matter to him. “I just...Nazz, this is big. You get that, right? If I do this...if _we_ do this...it’s big.”

 

“I know.” She said it softly, her gaze solemn. Then she flicked her eyes to Edd and asked. “Is it worth it to you, Edd? The risks of it, the worry, the possibilities...if Kevin wants to try, do you?”

 

“I...” Edd seemed lost for a moment, glancing between Nazz and Kevin, then he nodded slowly. “I suppose so, yes.” He looked back at Kevin and added hastily. “Only if you really want to, Kevin. Please don’t feel like you have to do this. I don’t need...that is to say, there’s no pressure. Really.”

 

Kevin swallowed hard, staring into those blue eyes that had been the first thing he’d ever realized he found attractive about Edd. Then it had been that gap-toothed little smile of his, and the way he cupped both hands over his mouth when he giggled, and how clumsy he was, and...

 

And maybe it really was simple after all.

 

“Marie...” Kevin never looked away from Edd as he addressed the girl. “I’m betting you know how, so I’ll say this only once. Fix my helmet so it matches the other one, or I’m running you over with Nat’s car.”

 

“Dude.” Nat protested, looking horrified. “Why the hell are you using _my_ car to run her over with? Why would I _let_ you?”

 

“It’ll do more damage than my bike.” Kevin explained, smirking. Then he added. “And don’t you _want_ me and Double D to have matching helmets?”

 

Nathan’s eyes lit up like a little kid’s on Christmas morning. “Yes! Yes, I do. It will be _so fucking cute_ , man. It might actually kill me from how cute it’s going to be! Holy shit. That’s awesome. You can totally run her over with my car if she refuses.” He shot Marie a charming smile and batted his eyelashes, adding. “No offense there, babe. But these two...man. You know?”

 

Marie snorted, rolling her eyes. “Forgive me if I don’t join you in fangirling, Nat, but it’s not my thing.” Then she smirked at Kevin and picked up the helmet, spinning it easily between her hands. “I’ll get this back to you tomorrow, then, all fixed.”

 

Edd was just staring at Kevin in silence, looking incredibly uncertain. Kevin reached out and twined the fingers of one of his hands with one of Edd’s, asking quietly. “Is this okay?”

 

Edd blinked down at their linked hands, then looked at Kevin. When he spoke, his voice was incredibly somber. “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into, Kevin. I should most certainly hate to become something you regret.”

 

Kevin swallowed hard. He wanted to reassure Edd, but he didn’t want to lie. So it was a moment before he thought of what he wanted to say. Ignoring Nazz, Marie, and Nathan – who had thankfully begun a quiet conversation about schoolwork and colleges – Kevin said. “I don’t think I could ever regret trying. No matter how this turns out, no matter what happens, I’ll always be glad we tried.”

 

And while it wasn’t much of a declaration – it was hardly anything, in fact – in that moment, it was more than enough for Edd.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm actually posting this on my break, rather than at the start of my shift. Now, I'm running on about 3-4 hours a sleep for the last four days. And I churned out about 10K in the last 24 hours. And I look like this right about now: (@_@)
> 
> So, if I happened to get off of work to lovely comments, that would totally make the fact that I won't be getting much sleep today/tomorrow so much easier to bear. <3 Happy reading!
> 
> ~ LS
> 
> P.S. - This chapter is dedicated to all of my lovely reviewers so far: Ischemia, ImpulsivelyBlue, selective_memory, Evil_Ed6, DreamKaskade, Raine, InkRaine (who may or may not be the same person), ocherryxlimeadeo, Booisshyy, and cana-mochi! THANK YOU ALL, especially those of you who keep coming back and leaving more comments! <3 <3 <3

Kevin was a little worried about how people were going to take the news of their relationship, but Edd didn’t seem to be in a hurry to tell anyone. When kids from school started showing up – one of the nurses popped in to tell them they had more visitors – Edd was the one who pulled his hand away. Edd did so with an apologetic smile at Kevin, but he didn’t mind. If Edd wasn’t ready, then that was okay. A quelling look at Nathan was enough for the green-haired teen to get the message. He might have pushed limits sometimes, but he knew when Kevin as being serious and he would let it be. No one would say anything until Edd and Kevin gave their approval.

 

For the most part, Kevin simply sat there, silently supportive, as student after student poured in. They exclaimed over how great it was that he was awake, and wished him well again soon, and a few even said they missed him at school. Edd looked baffled and a little overwhelmed, but he was unfailingly polite to everyone who came to see him. In the brief respites they had between visitors, Edd clung to Kevin’s hand like it was a lifeline, and Kevin let him. Whatever comfort he could give Edd, however small, he would.

 

When Sarah came in with two of her cheerleading friends, Edd looked resigned. Kevin was surprised by the wary note in Edd’s voice. “Sarah. How...nice of you. To come by.”

 

Sarah didn’t seem to notice his tone. She giggled, as did her friends, and pushed past Marie and Kevin to stand near where he was sitting up. Edd leaned a little bit away from her, but she wasn’t deterred. “Oh, Double D, I was so, _so_ worried about you! And I was so upset, thinking...well, thinking what if you never woke up and...”

 

Sarah sniffled a little and Kevin rolled his eyes behind her back, until she continued in a soft, trembling voice. “What if I’d never gotten to tell you...well, how I feel. I just couldn’t live with myself if you didn’t know...if we didn’t have a chance to...”

 

“Kevin!” Edd’s voice was a little shrill and vaguely desperate and Kevin reacted instantly by growling low in his throat. Edd continued hurriedly. “Water...please?”

 

Sarah seemed annoyed at the interruption, but considering Edd was still a patient in the hospital she couldn’t really object to him needing water. So she took a step back while Kevin brought over a glass of water, though she looked cross. She pursed her lips and folded her arms over her chest, tapping one foot impatiently on the floor. Edd drank slowly, sipping carefully, eyes locked frantically on Kevin’s over the rim of the cup. Kevin knew what that look meant; what Edd was asking.

 

He raised one eyebrow, smirking, and the look clearly said. _‘It’s up to you. If you want to...’_

 

Edd lowered the cup, then held it out to Nazz without looking, eyes locked on Kevin. When she took it from his hand, he smiled shyly at Kevin and lowered his eyes, murmuring. “Thank you, Kevin. You take such good care of me...”

 

Knowing his role – and thoroughly enjoying himself – Kevin reached out and used two fingers under Edd’s chin to tip his face up. “That’s my job, babe.” He told him. Then he leaned down and placed a brief but firm kiss on Edd’s lips, adding. “Your mother would never forgive me if I didn’t. I’d get a lecture on being a bad boyfriend or something.”

 

Edd brought up both hands, cupping them over his mouth as he giggled, blue eyes sparkling as Sarah was forgotten for just a moment. “She would.” He admitted shamelessly. “Mother can be surprisingly fierce when the moment calls for it.”

  
“You...” Sarah grabbed Kevin’s arm, glaring heatedly at him as she turned him to face her. “You… _how dare you!_ You just…he…”

 

Kevin raised both eyebrows, a little concerned about how red Sarah’s face was and the way her eyes were nearly popping out of her head. “You might want to calm down before you give yourself a stroke or something, Sarah. Is something wrong?”

 

Suddenly one of Sarah’s friends – a pretty brunette named Lindy – popped a bubble in her gum and giggled, saying. “I think you two are _sweet_ together! It’s, like, totally adorable, you know?”

 

“Lindy!” Sarah gasped, turning on her with a hurt look. “How can you say that? You _know_ how I feel about Double D! _We_ would be cute together, not _them!_ Right? _”_

 

Lindy shrugged, popping another bubble before answering. “Like, I guess and all, Sarah, but...I mean, come on, right? Just _look_ at them! Kev is like, totes gorgeous, you know? And then Edd is like, so little and cute you just want to carry him around in your pocket. Put them together and just _wow._ I can, like, totally get behind that, you know?”

 

Suddenly Nat materialized at her side, one hand on her lower back. “Well, welcome to the ship, sweetie. I’m Nat and I’ll be your captain.”

 

Lindy blinked at him for a moment, then laughed, shaking her head. “Oh my god, you are _so_ weird, Nat.” She nudged him with her elbow and winked, adding. “Seriously, though. Too cute, aren’t they?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Nat agreed. Then he lowered his hand and gave Lindy’s ass a quick squeeze, dancing away with a grin when she shrieked and swatted at him. “Just being friendly.” He laughed.

 

Sarah was still glaring, her hands curled into fists at her sides. “We. Are. Leaving.” She bit out from between clenched teeth. “ _Now.”_

 

Lindy and the other girl shared looks, then rolled their eyes. “Fine.” Lindy said, then she smiled at Kevin and Edd. “You two seem like you’ll be great together. I wish you the best.”

 

Sarah snarled and Lindy turned on her heel, flouncing out of the room with her nose in the air, ignoring her friend’s anger. Sarah stormed after her with the third cheerleader following nervously, and they could hear Sarah shrieking for quite a few minutes after she was gone. Kevin wasn’t sure whether to label the whole thing a success...or a failure. While Lindy had been supportive, and the other girl hadn’t seemed to care, Sarah was pretty popular and people tended to do what she said. So if she tried to cause any trouble for them, it could get ugly fast.

 

Glancing back at Edd, he silently vowed to have a word with Sarah – in private – before school on Monday so he could try to do some damage control. He’d have Nazz talk to her as well. Hopefully her fondness for Edd would keep her from being _too_ vicious.

 

“You okay?” He asked, reaching out to tuck a piece of black hair that had slipped out from under the beanie behind Edd’s ear. “You look kind of pale.”

 

Edd managed a wan smile, turning his head a bit to nuzzle against Kevin’s hand. “Just tired.” He admitted, following it with a yawn. “Maybe a nap...”

 

Those blue eyes closed and Edd’s breathing deepened. Hearing voices in the hall, Kevin decided he’d better tell the nurses they didn’t want any more visitors until Edd had rested. He looked at the others and gave a little smile. “I’ll be right back. I want to make sure no one comes in and wakes him up.”

 

Kevin reached the doorway just in time to come face-to-face with Brad. Narrowing his eyes – he and Brad hadn’t spoken since their _last_ run-in in Edd’s room – Kevin asked coldly. “Can I help you?”

 

“I heard he’s awake.” Brad retorted sharply. “I wanted to ask him if he had any idea who attacked him that day, since no one is admitting to it. Or at least, no one’s admitting it to anyone who’s talking to me. Which is basically the same thing.”

 

Kevin scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Honestly, I don’t understand why you’re acting like you care, but I suppose there’s no reason to keep it a secret. Double D doesn’t remember much of the attack, and he was hit in the back of the head _first_ so he never saw their faces clearly.”

 

“I want to see him.” Brad insisted, jaw firming stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I want to talk to him myself. Move.”

 

“He’s sleeping right now.” Kevin snapped, his annoyance shifting into anger. “The hell if I’m going to let you wake him up so you can harass him.”

 

“Kevin...?” Nazz touched his shoulder, her voice full of worry. When he faced her, she looked upset. “Kev, I think he’s having a nightmare...”

 

“Fuck...” Kevin forgot about Brad in his haste to get to Edd.

 

He rushed over to the bed, not even noticing that Brad was following Nazz and him back into the room. He hurriedly sat on the bed beside Edd, tugging the whimpering boy into his arms and making soft, soothing sounds as he stroked a hand over Edd’s back. “Shhh...” He soothed, struggling to ignore the feel of Edd’s warm skin under his fingertips where the hospital gown opened at the back. “You’re safe...it’s okay. I’m here, Double D...”

 

Edd stiffened in his arms, then cried out and began to thrash. His heart rate spiked, his blood pressure doing the same, and Kevin felt a moment’s terror that Edd might rip the IV out of his hand. Reacting on instinct, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Edd’s. Because he was twisting in Kevin’s arms, he caught Edd’s cheek first, but it didn’t deter him. He just dragged his lips along Edd’s jaw until their mouths met. He turned his head with Edd’s, chasing the boy’s mouth, using gentle pressure to try to reassure the younger boy.

 

After only a few moments, Edd calmed in his arms. He sighed softly, sleepily, and tipped his chin up while parting his lips, silently asking Kevin to deepen the kiss. Kevin swiped his tongue over Edd’s lower lip, then raised his head. “Better?” He asked softly.

 

Edd blinked open dark, sleepy eyes and smiled. “Mmmm...what?” He murmured, looking peaceful, but still exhausted. “Was I sleeping long?”

 

“No.” Kevin replied softly, shaking his head. “No, but you seemed to be having a nightmare. You don’t remember it at all?”

 

Edd’s eyes drifted closed and he curled into Kevin’s chest, sighing softly again. “Mmmm...no.” He sighed again and mumbled. “Feel safe...”

 

“Just sleep then.” Kevin replied, shifting around so he was sitting on the bed with his back against the pillows, Edd curled up on his lap, tucked under the blankets together and snoring softly.

 

The soft smile on Kevin’s face – he had never imagined Edd snored, but it was adorable – dropped the moment he realized Brad was watching them. There was something about his expression that pissed Kevin off instantly, making him hiss softly. “You got a fucking problem?”

 

Brad’s jaw clenched and unclenched several times before he finally spoke, in a very stiff voice. “I’m glad he’s awake.” His eyes darted away from Kevin’s, locking on the window, and he added quietly. “Try to keep him safe this time.”

 

Nazz gasped softly, while Nathan and Marie just stared at Brad. Kevin felt like he’d missed something, though he wasn’t sure what. Nazz cleared it up in an instant when she asked. “You mean, you _like_...really, Brad? But why didn’t you ever say anything?”

 

Brad laughed, rubbing one hand over his face as he shook his head. “You’re joking, right? Oh, hi there little dorky kid I’ve never spoken to except to make fun of. Would you like to go to the movies? Maybe get some dinner, or an ice cream cone afterwards? Hold hands? Kiss a bit?” He gave her a look that clearly said he thought she was crazy...and maybe a little stupid. “Somehow I doubt the kid would have said yes.”

 

Marie snorted softly. “Actually, he very well might have.” She gave Brad a completely unsympathetic look as she added. “He’s very big on giving everyone a second chance, you know. You should have asked.” Then she glanced at Kevin and Edd, smirking as she added. “Bit late now, though. Sucks to be you.”

 

“God you’re a bitch.” Brad snapped, glaring at her. “You think I’m not kicking myself? You think I didn’t consider it _every fucking time_ I saw him in the halls? He’s just so...dorky. In a cute way.”

 

Nat snickered. “He’s adorkable. Right? That’s totally it.” He nodded to himself, grinning. “I’d say sorry for you, but I wouldn’t mean it, Bradley. So I won’t. Double Delish there belongs with Kevin.”

 

Brad’s eyes went back to the hospital bed just in time to see Edd nuzzle into Kevin’s neck, still making soft little snoring sounds in the back of his throat. Swallowing hard, Brad nodded jerkily. “Yes, I can see that for myself.” He locked eyes with Kevin, who tightened his arms possessively around Edd, and added. “I mean it, you know. You’d better keep him safe this time.”

 

Kevin nodded tersely. “I intend to.” He said it firmly, meaning it with every fiber of his being. Then, feeling a little more generous, though still oddly jealous (despite knowing Edd liked _him_ ) he added. “Look, he really does need his sleep. Do you mind?”

 

When Brad nodded, Nazz stood up and said. “I’ll walk you out so I can tell the nurses no more visitors. We don’t want anything disturbing Double D.”

 

Nazz led Brad out of the room and Kevin sighed in relief, ignoring the looks Marie and Nathan gave each other. He just settled Edd more comfortably in his arms, pulled the blankets higher, leaned his head against the pillows, and closed his eyes. He was so tired. He just wanted to rest his eyes...

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When Kevin woke up, it was to the sound of a woman softly humming. He blinked sleepily, yawning and silently basking in the warm, solid presence of Edd in his arms. Then the humming registered and he turned his head, surprised by how dark the room was. That surprise grew when he realized the humming was coming from none-other than Marion, Edd’s mother. He looked to the other side of the bed and, sure enough, Edd’s father was dozing on the cot Kevin had been using every night, which hadn’t been taken out of the room when Edd woke up. Marion was awake, however, and still humming softly, as she did something with yarn and a long, flashing metal stick that seemed to have a tiny hook on one end.

 

“Hey.” Kevin whispered to catch her attention, not wanting to wake up her husband or son. “When did you guys get here?”

 

Marion smiled at him, her eyes soft and warm in the dim room, her hands still moving. “We got in not that long ago. We didn’t want to wake you.” Her eyes moved to where Edd’s head was resting on Kevin’s shoulder, his mouth open and pressed to Kevin’s neck as he snored softly and drooled a little. “Am I to assume you and my son have spoken about your feelings since he awakened?”

  
 Kevin smiled a little, dropping his eyes and feeling the blush heating his cheeks. “Ah…yeah. We talked. Well, sort of, anyway. I, ah, well; I guess we’re going to try. Dating, I mean.” He glanced up at her nervously and asked. “You…you don’t mind, right?”

 

Marion shook her head, still making little loops of yarn around the hook and tugging. “Not at all. My husband doesn’t mind either. We support Eddward in all of his choices.”

 

“Thank you, Mother.” Edd’s voice startled them both; it was low and sleepy and it made something in Kevin go soft and warm. “Do you like Kevin?”

 

Kevin made a small sound of disbelief. “Double D!” He hissed, sounding horrified. “You can’t just put your mom on the spot like that! That’s so rude!”

 

Marion and Edd both giggled and Kevin could help smiling at the way they both cupped their hands over their mouths; it was incredibly endearing. “Oh, Kevin…” Marion said at last with a small shake of her head and a smile. “Eddward knows that if I did not like you, I would say so, quite directly. I find it very rude to pretend I like someone when I do not.”

 

Kevin didn’t say anything, so Marion continued. “I do not know you very well, Kevin, but I can tell you care for my son. That and the fact that he cares for you are enough for me to give you a chance. If, in the future, I decide I dislike you, I will say so. I will not, however, forbid Eddward from seeing you. He is more than old enough to make his own choices.”

“Thank you, Mother.” Eddward murmured before yawning against Kevin’s neck. “Goodness. I don’t understand how I am still tired…”

 

“Injuries wear you out, dear.” Marion smiled easily. “I should imagine that Kevin is still quite tired as well, since stress is often exhausting, too.”

 

Kevin would have protested, but he was busy yawning himself. Edd giggled, shifting on his side until he was wrapped more-fully around Kevin, who was lying on his back. Then he asked. “What are you crocheting, Mother?”

 

“A scarf.” She replied, her fingers still working the yarn and metal hook easily though her eyes were on her son and his boyfriend. “I thought perhaps I would make you and Kevin matching ones.”

 

Kevin’s cheeks burned for a moment at the horror of wearing _matching scarves_ until he thought about Edd wearing _anything_ that matched him. Like the helmets. And then he gave Edd a little squeeze around his waist. “Thank you. That would be great.”

 

“Lovely.” Marion laughed softly. “I will give them to you for Christmas, then, if that’s agreeable to the both of you.”

 

Kevin and Eddward both nodded, then Edd yawned again. “Oh dear…” He mumbled around another, even larger yawn. “I do believe I need to go back to sleep, Mother. Will you and Father still be here in the morning?”

 

“Of course, darling.” She let her eyes lower back to her crocheting and added. “Sleep well, boys. I imagine the coming weeks will require a fair amount of your energies.”

 

Kevin would have asked what she meant, but something about the way Marion had given permission to sleep had triggered something in his brain and he was drifting quickly into dreams. And by morning, he had forgotten his question.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once, I'm not at work! O_O IT'S A MIRACLE!
> 
> So, you guys are catching up to what's been written. I've got two more completed chapters after this one and that's it, so...the updates might slow down a bit, depending on how productive I am in the next couple of days. Sorry in advance. :P
> 
> Happy reading and a huge thanks to those of you who reviewed; this is for you! (You know who you are, my lovelies, since you're all repeat reviewers.)
> 
> ~ LS

When Kevin and Edd woke up on Sunday morning, there were questions and tests for Edd and, while he was off doing that, there were questions for Kevin as well from Edd’s parents. Kevin answered the best he could – what had passed between him and Edd, and the fears he had, and what Edd did and didn’t remember about the attack. Marion and her husband handled the guests who flooded in with the same polite aplomb that Edd did, and with none of the confusion. But then, Kevin figured they weren’t around enough to realize how few friends their son actually had.

 

When the day ended, Edd was given a clean – or mostly clean – bill of health. His bruises were nearly gone, his cracked ribs were healing nicely, and there didn’t seem to be any swelling or bleeding in his brain. Considering how well Edd was doing, Edd’s parents decided they would go back to their busy schedule. They left that night. Edd seemed content with this, which Kevin didn’t quite understand. But then, there was a lot about Edd that Kevin didn’t understand.

 

Like the way Edd wanted to put off returning to school until the following Monday, even though the doctor declared on Monday that Edd would be well-enough to go leave the hospital the following day, and could return to classes on Wednesday. Thursday, at the latest, if he still felt overly-tired.

 

Nathan was the first one to protest the delay. “But Friday is Halloween!” He looked and sounded completely horrified. “How can you miss _Halloween?_ It’s like, the best holiday _ever!_ ”

 

“I do not even have a costume.” Edd said dismissively, adding. “And I do not have time to get one. So it would be best to wait, rather than go to school out of costume. I shouldn’t like to give others a reason to pick on me, Nathan.”

 

“We’ll get you a costume.” Nazz offered, smiling at him. “We can go after school tomorrow. That way you’ll be all set on Friday.”

 

“I should hate to inconvenience any of you.” Edd said, looking between Nazz and Nathan and Marie. “It’s no trouble to simply wait until Monday to resume classes.”

 

Marie snorted, rolling her eyes. “You need to find your balls, Double D, and reattach them.” Seeing his hurt look, she shook her head. “No, sorry. Wounded puppy looks don’t work on me. You’re afraid, and I get that, but you’ve got to face them at some point. You’re going to school – in the costume we’re going to get you – on Friday. End of discussion.”

 

Kevin reached out and took Edd’s hand, giving it a squeeze. He was no longer sleeping at the hospital – his parents had put their feet down since Edd was conscious again – but he was still there a lot. He was sitting in a chair since the cot was gone and the nurse currently on shift frowned at him if he sat on the bed with Edd. Edd looked over at him and the fear on his face was plain to see; he really was terrified to go back to school. It made something inside Kevin twist viciously; he wanted to find the people who had hurt his dork and kill them with his bare hands. Since he couldn’t do that, he settled for doing what he could to comfort Edd.

 

“I’ll be there.” He promised. “And so will Marie, and Nazz, and Nat, and Ed. All of us will make sure that no one hurts you, okay?”

 

“Does…does everyone know?” Edd asked, his voice whisper-soft. “A-about us, I mean. Do they know that we are…together?”

 

Kevin hesitated, then shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know, really. I mean, they were all talking to start, so it’s hard to say. Sarah and her friends swear they haven’t said anything, and Brad says he hasn’t, but it’s impossible to know for sure.”

 

Kevin paused for a moment, then said. “If you want to act like we’re just friends, I will. I don’t want you to feel like we have to tell everyone.” He squeezed Edd’s hand again. “We’ll do this however you want.”

 

“I…” Edd bit his lip, looking uncomfortable, then mumbled. “I would rather not. It…it’s not their business, after all.” He glanced up, nervous, and added. “I would like to…to keep this as just ours. For now. If you are certain you don’t mind.”

 

“I don’t.” Kevin told him, smiling. And he didn’t; he wasn’t sure _he_ was ready for the whole school to know, for sure, that he and Edd were dating. “But everyone is going to know you’re our friend, so they’ll know if they attack you that they’re facing all of us. Okay?”

 

Edd nodded, still looking nervous but trusting Kevin with his safety. As the others began discussing Halloween costumes, Kevin’s thoughts whirled sickeningly. He really hoped they were right about their ability to keep Edd safe. If anything happened to the smaller teen because of him…

 

Kevin would never forgive himself.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

On Tuesday afternoon, Kevin opened the passenger door on Nat’s car to let Edd out. Edd smiled up at him, then Kevin held out a hand, which Edd grasped and used to pull himself slowly up and out of the seat. Though he had been released from the hospital, Edd still got dizzy if he moved too quickly. When the roar of Kevin’s motorcycle filled the air, Kevin and Edd both turned to watch as Marie drove it into Kevin’s driveway and parked. The redhead breathed a sigh of relief as she dropped the kickstand, turned off the bike, and tugged  her purple helmet off, shaking out her short, blue-black hair. She clipped the helmet’s buckle together and looped the strap over her arm before swinging her leg over the bike in a smooth, natural dismount.

 

Nat let out a low whistle as he closed the driver’s door. Nazz was getting Edd’s bag from the trunk, as well as the bag containing the costume they had picked up for him before going to get him from the hospital. “I didn’t really believe her when she said she could ride.” Nat said.

 

Kevin shrugged. “She’s pretty good.” He admitted, a bit grudgingly. When Marie had crossed the street and joined them, he added. “You didn’t scratch her, did you?”

 

“Of course not.” Marie replied, flicking her fingers at him in annoyance. “You need to have more faith, Kevin. I’ve been on bikes my whole life. Mom’s got a thing for bikers; always has had.”

 

Nazz rolled her eyes and nodded to the door. “Can we go inside, please, before Edd falls over on the sidewalk or something?”

 

“Oh, no, I’m fine.” Edd promised, though he looked a little pale and tired still. “But of course we can go inside.”

 

With one hand on Kevin’s arm, just in case he did end up getting dizzy, Edd began to lead the way to his front door. Once there, he used the keys he’d been holding the entire car ride to open the door. He and Kevin went in first, with the others following, and Edd led the way to the pristine living room Kevin had put him in the day he’d gotten a ride home. He listened as Marie – the last one in – shut the door. Once he heard it click, he let Kevin nudge him into sitting on the couch.

 

“I shall get you all refreshments very shortly.” Edd assured them, as though they had asked, which no one had. Not even Nat. “I just need a moment.”

 

“I’ll get them.” Nathan offered with a charming grin. “I can find my way around any kitchen. What do you want me to serve up?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Edd looked a little flustered as he admitted that. “I’m not sure what everyone might want, actually, though I have a fair amount of options. Mother and Father would have made sure the kitchen was fully stocked before leaving again, once I was awake.” He glanced around with a smile and added. “Just as they had a cleaning service come through.”

 

“How do you know a cleaning service was here?” Kevin asked skeptically. “I thought your house was _always_ this clean. Isn’t it, like, your obsession?”

 

“Cleanliness is not a bad thing, Kevin.” Edd admonished softly. “I can tell it was a cleaning service, rather than Mother and Father, because things are just-slightly out of place; photos and such.”

 

Edd’s friends shared looks, then Nathan waved his hand dismissively. “I can figure out what everyone wants, Double D. Just say the word and I’ll handle food stuffs.”

 

“I’ll help him.” Nazz offered, seeing the worry on Edd’s face and understanding where it came from. “I promise I won’t let him make a mess in your kitchen.”

 

Twenty minutes later, everyone was drinking soda – from tall glasses, with ice, placed on coasters – and munching on sandwiches and chips in the living room. The sandwiches were all cut into quarters, with little toothpicks – the kind with the pretty colored cellophane on one end – stuck through them, then set on a platter. The chips were poured from the bags into large bowls and then everyone served themselves what they wanted onto individual plates.  That way it was all nice and neat, for the sake of Edd’s sanity. As they ate, Edd was trying to get them to tell him what they’d gotten him to wear for Halloween. The others were refusing, which was only making Edd – and Kevin – more curious. But they wouldn’t budge.

 

“You can look at it as soon as Kevin is gone, as long as you promise not to tell him.” Marie said for the tenth time. “We want it to be a surprise.”

 

“Why?” Kevin asked, the first thing he’d said on the issue since it had been brought up. “I mean, what’s the big deal about it that I can’t know?”

 

“We just want to see your reaction is all.” Nathan said, all wide-eyes and innocence, which immediately made Kevin suspicious. Then he added. “I’ll pick you up for school on Friday morning so that Kevin sees you the first time when all of us are there.”

 

Marie grinned and said. “Yeah, I’ll come over early and help you get ready, okay? Then Nathan can give us both a ride.”

 

“I’ll catch a ride with Kevin, if I can borrow a helmet from you, Marie.” Nazz put in, her eyes sparkling with laughter. “That way I can make sure he leaves _before_ you guys, so he can’t peek when Double D is leaving his house.”

 

“Oh dear…” Edd murmured, though he wasn’t sure why he felt so anxious all of a sudden. “I am not going to like this costume, am I?”

 

Nathan and Nazz giggled, but Marie gave him a reassuring pat on the hand; he was wedged between her and Kevin on the sofa while the other two sat on the adjacent loveseat. “Don’t worry; you’ll like it.” She told him. “I wouldn’t have approved it as a choice if I didn’t think so.”

 

So Edd sighed and let the issue go; he would worry more about it later. And he would deal with Friday when it came.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When everyone left on Tuesday, and Edd was alone for the first time since he’d been released from the hospital, he was too tired to bother looking at the costume. He brought the bag upstairs, set it neatly in his room, and got ready for bed. On Wednesday, Edd spent most of the day sleeping, or reading; he still didn’t have a lot of energy. After school let out his friends came to see him again and Edd was again worn out by the time they left, completely forgetting the costume. On Thursday, feeling stronger and with his ribs no longer aching when he moved, Edd spent much of the day cleaning. Not because the house really needed it, but just because he hadn’t cleaned since getting out of the hospital and it was bothering him.

 

So when Friday morning – and with it, Marie – arrived, Edd had only _just_ peeked into the bag, curious as to what he would be wearing that day. When the doorbell rang, Edd hurried to open it, his hand clenched around a small piece of black PVC, his face horrified. Marie was smiling, dressed in full costume, when the door swung open. She wore a dress that Edd was pretty sure consisted of nearly as many dress code violations as the costume they’d picked out for _him._ Its black ruffled skirt – layered so thickly with white lacy petticoats that it stuck out quite a ways – was daringly short, stopping at mid-thigh. The bodice of the dress was little-more than a black corset – complete with flimsy little cap sleeves – that showed off Marie’s slender waist and pushed up her breasts. The front panel, beneath the corset lacing, was as white as the petticoats.

 

Marie’s legs were encased in black fishnet stockings that stopped in wide bands of black satin, with white satin bows, just above her knees, baring a small strip of pale, toned thigh between the satin and the hem of her dress. On her feet were little black ankle boots with silver buckles and three inch stiletto heels. Her lips were slicked red, her eyes were rimmed in black, and – much to Edd’s surprise – she had whiskers drawn on her cheeks in black eyeliner. Perched on top of her head was a pair of white cat ears and when she turned to wave to Nazz, who was walking towards Kevin’s house holding Marie’s purple helmet, Edd saw she also had a white cat tail attached to the back of the dress.

 

Nazz, for her part, was dressed in a costume that could hardly be called such. She was wearing a black and white Playboy bunny costume. She was not, however, wearing the one that consisted of a romper suit, ears, and a tail. Hers was _far_ more daring. Fishnet stockings encased her toned legs and she had black satin pumps on her feet. The bottom half of the costume was a pair of black satin boy-shorts, with a two-inch strip of white satin around the waistband. The top half of the costume was a belly-baring high-necked black satin halter, with a cut-out – framed in white satin – that bared a large portion of Nazz’s high, firm breasts. The neck of the halter closed around her throat with a black bowtie and the bottom of the halter closed just below her breasts with an elegant black frog closure. The back of the top was a mock-coat, complete with coattails that framed the fluffy white bunny tail pinned to the back of the boy-shorts. White satin rabbit ears were perched on her head, with the inner-ear done in black satin. Around each wrist, Nazz wore mock shirt cuffs, in white satin with little black buttons. Edd wondered how many dress code regulations _her_ costume violated.

 

Marie turned back to Edd and asked. “Why aren’t you dressed? I figured all I’d have to do was put a little eyeliner on you, draw some whiskers…you know, just some basic makeup.”

 

Edd’s hand tightened around the PVC he was still clutching, and he hissed. “I am _not_ wearing this! I don’t know what any of you were thinking, but I am _not…_ ”

 

“Kevin will like it.” Marie interrupted, stopping Edd in his tracks. He bit his bottom lip, looking uncertain, and she nudged her way into the house, adding. “I mean it, Double D. You’ll look completely edible in that costume and Kevin will be _drooling._ ”

 

Edd wasn’t a vain person by nature, and he wasn’t at all confident that the costume would look good on him in the slightest. But he _did_ want Kevin to find him attractive. He had thought that Kevin did, but after the kisses in the hospital – and despite seeing Kevin every day – they had not kissed again. Point in fact, the most they had done was sit close together, with Kevin’s arm around his shoulder or waist while he rested against Kevin’s side. And though he had never had a boyfriend before, Edd was fairly certain that the entire thing ought to involve a _bit_ more touching than that. And kissing. He was almost positive that there ought to be more kissing. Edd had never even had a _real_ kiss, and he was starting to get a bit impatient now that he had a boyfriend who could give him one. And if this costume might help him achieve that goal… 

 

Just as Marie was going to shut the door, Nat pulled up, music blasting from the rolled-down windows of his car. “Sup?” He called as he got out and bounded up to the walkway and the steps, his grin fading when he realized Edd was still in his pajamas. “How come you aren’t dressed yet?”

 

Nathan was wearing black leather pants, black biker boots, and a black leather vest. Chains and spikes and studs adorned the outfit, and silver metal rings held the leather pants together along the outside of his legs, baring an inch of lightly-tanned skin, stretched over each of his well-muscled legs. His bright green hair was perfectly spiked up, but then, Nat’s hair was _always_ perfect. Edd’s lips parted in surprise at just how attractive the green-haired teen looked dressed in all black leather. Black fingerless leather gloves were on his hands and a fake black and green tribal armband tattoo – at least, Edd _thought_ it was fake – encircled Nat’s left bicep. Yes, Nat looked very, _very_ good.

 

“Double D is protesting his costume.” Marie explained, rolling her eyes. “I’m attempting to convince him to put it on.”

 

“But you have to wear it!” Nathan practically whined, pouting instantly. “Your outfit goes so perfectly with Kevin’s and you’re going to look _so_ gorgeous!”

 

Edd looked between the two of them – taking in Nathan’s pleading expression and Marie’s determined one – then sighed in resignation. “Fine.” He muttered, his cheeks heating already. “I’ll wear it.”

 

Marie smirked and Nathan let out a little cheer. As Edd climbed the stairs to put the outfit on, he wondered if he was making a huge mistake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, for the big reveal on Edd's costume! If anyone can identify what the base of it is (minus the ears and tail, added for "costume effect" of course) then they will win a SPECIAL PRIZE! Happy reading!
> 
> ~ LS
> 
> P. S. - This chapter is for DreamWalker, who is my new rewiewer-peep! <3

Edd was flanked by Nathan and Marie as he entered the school. His cheeks were flushed darkly with embarrassed color and he deliberately kept his eyes on the floor. Though Marie and Nat had both whistled and praised his appearance, Edd felt shy and uncertain. He didn’t think he had ever been quite so exposed in public before. Edd was seriously considering running to the gymnasium and changing into his gym clothing, just so he would be wearing something – _anything_ – other than the costume his friends had forced him into.

 

Edd was so busy staring down at his feet that he very-nearly walked right into another student. Only Nat’s hand on his arm stopped him in time. “Whoa there, Double Delish. Careful.”

 

Edd heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up, wondering who he’d almost crashed into. He blinked in surprise when he realized it was Bradley; the baseball jock that had been part of the reason Edd had gotten a ride home from Kevin that first day and one of the only people who knew that Edd and Kevin were dating. “H-hello, Brad.” Edd stuttered, feeling flustered.

 

Brad just gaped at Edd, unable to tear his eyes away. Marie made a small sound of disgust, then grabbed Edd’s arm and tugged. “Come on, Double D. Let’s go find the others.” She shot Brad an icy look and said coldly. “Wipe the drool off your chin, Bradley. It’s not a good look on you.”

 

Edd dropped his eyes to the floor again as they kept moving. Nat and Marie pressed in closer to him as more and more students took notice of Edd. The whispering and the stares were really starting to wear on Edd’s nerves and it had only been a few minutes. He had no idea how he was going to make it through the whole day. Edd wished he hadn’t agreed to the costume. Better yet, Edd wished he’d just stayed home. He didn’t think _anything_ was worth this much attention.

 

“Relax.” Marie soothed as quietly as she could. “It’s okay. Everyone is just noticing how gorgeous you are, that’s all. It’s a good thing. Promise.”

 

Edd whimpered, but nodded. He chanced a glance up and couldn’t believe the number of stunned, intrigued, _hungry_ gazes trained on him. Instead of soothing him, it just made him feel more anxious. Edd wanted desperately to run away, but he knew Marie and Nat wouldn’t let him.

 

Then, he saw Kevin, and all thoughts of fleeing left his mind. He even forgot about the outfit he was wearing, and everyone’s reactions to it.

 

The redhead was dressed similarly to Nat, a bit like a member of a motorcycle gang, but then, so was the entire football team. In the same way, the handful of cheerleaders standing near Nazz – who was with Kevin – were all dressed as Playboy bunnies, like Nazz was. Two wore romper suit versions (one in black, the other in pink), one was in a costume like Nazz’s, and another two wore what looked like homemade, pieced-together versions. Edd figured it was some sort of theme-costume thing they had done to show team unity or something like that. He didn’t care very much, beyond wondering who he should be thanking for the skin-tight leather pants his boyfriend was wearing. He had a feeling the thank you should be directed at Nat, though, simply because, well, he was Nathan. And if anyone was likely to have forced a bunch of football jocks into leather biker wear, it was _probably_ Nathan.

 

In addition to the black leather hugging his legs, Kevin had on steel-toed black biker boots and a black cotton tee-shirt that hugged his upper-body deliciously. His baseball cap was missing, leaving his thick auburn hair fully visible. Edd suddenly wanted nothing more than to walk over and tangle his hands in all of that hair. Which he couldn’t do. He couldn’t quite remember _why_ he couldn’t, but he knew that he couldn’t. He really shouldn’t be staring either, but Kevin looked irresistibly dangerous. Dressed in all black, and leather…Edd could just picture him straddling his motorcycle and it was a truly delicious mental picture.

 

Nazz looked over when one of the other cheerleaders made a soft whimpering sound upon catching sight of Edd. Nazz smiled and waved and, after Edd had given a small wave in return, she touched Kevin’s arm and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

 

“Hey, Kev, Double D’s here.” She murmured, eagerly anticipating her best friend’s reaction. “Try not to react too strongly now.”

 

Kevin gave her a blank look. “Relax, Nazz. I’m the king of cool, remember?”

 

Nazz just grinned and Kevin rolled his eyes before turning to look in the direction she nodded. He caught sight of Edd and his breath froze in his lungs. He couldn’t breathe. Edd…his sweet, innocent, dorky little boyfriend…was _hot._ Drop dead gorgeous, in fact. A very small part of him made a mental note to thank Nathan, Marie, and Nazz for dressing Edd in such a way. The rest of him was utterly consumed by the task of memorizing every tiny detail of Edd’s appearance. He didn’t want to forget a single thing.

 

Edd was wearing the ankle boots he typically wore, but that was the _only_ familiar thing he had on. His pale, slender legs were almost entirely on display because he was wearing a pair of very short, very tight, shiny black PVC shorts. A white belt was slung low on his slender hips, not serving any practical purpose except to draw people’s eyes downward. Above that he was wearing a belly-bearing mock-turtleneck tee-shirt made of black stretch-cotton that clung to his narrow shoulders and slender chest, stopping just below his ribcage. His blue eyes were outlined in black, making them stand out even more, and more eyeliner had been used to paint whiskers across his blushing cheeks. A slender black cat tail was attached to the back of Edd’s shorts.

 

But what stunned Kevin more than anything – what had his fingers itching to touch – was the pair of black cat ears perched on top of Edd’s head. His _head_ , not his _hat._ The black and white beanie was nowhere in sight and Edd’s dark hair was fully visibly. The thick, tousled mass of it fell around his face, making him seem even paler. The front was long enough to fall into his eyes, while the sides covered his ears, and in the back it brushed the high neck of the shirt he was wearing. Kevin forced his mouth to close the moment he realized it had fallen open, but it took a lot of effort. He had known that Edd was _cute_ , but he hadn’t realized his little dork could be so… _sexy._

 

Edd couldn’t help it; something about the way Kevin was looking at him made him feel fluttery inside, and also bold. So he stepped closer, ignoring the rest of Kevin’s group, and smiled. “Do you like my costume, Kevin? I like yours.”

 

The redhead swallowed hard; that sweet, gap-toothed smile should have been at odds with the way Edd was dressed, but somehow it wasn’t. “Yeah.” He managed after a moment, a bit hoarsely. “You look great, dork.” Unable to resist, he reached out and brushed the hair away from Edd’s vibrant eyes, smiling a little when it fell right back into place. “Cutest damned cat I’ve seen in a while.”

 

Edd’s smile widened and he lowered his eyes a little. “Thank you, Kevin. I cannot take credit, though, as I did not pick the costume. Nor was I particularly easy to convince to put it on.”

 

Kevin laughed at that; he could easily imagine the fight Edd would have put up over the skin-bearing outfit. He was _definitely_ going to have to thank Nathan and Marie for ensuring his boyfriend wore it. He was more than a little disappointed when the warning bell for homeroom rang.

 

“I’ll see you later.” Kevin promised and there was something in his eyes that made Edd’s eyes go wide and dark. “If you feel dizzy or anything, promise me you’ll go to the nurse.”

 

Edd nodded, even as Marie began pulling him away from Kevin, towards the hallway containing the Juniors’ homerooms. “I promise. See you later!”

 

Kevin watched him go, unable to take his eyes away from the younger boy. Finally, when Edd and Marie had vanished around a corner, Nazz and Nathan  dragged Kevin away to homeroom. But Kevin’s mind stayed firmly on the boy who was quickly becoming his whole world.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Marie was laughing as she leaned against some lockers, watching Edd switch out the textbooks he was carrying. “God, I don’t think anyone’s ever studied _less_ in our study hall period!”

 

“I did tell you I didn’t want to wear this.” Edd pointed out as he finished with his books and shut his locker, twisting the lock. He wasn’t worried about time; he had gym next, while Marie had lunch, but since he was in costume he wouldn’t be changing anyway. “It’s your fault no one could concentrate.”

 

“Are you getting _arrogant_ , Double D?” Marie teased, poking him in the side with one long nail, painted black with a white tip. “Nat’s compliments finally going to your head?”

 

Edd giggled, automatically bringing both hands up to cover his mouth. “No! But I must admit, it is rather nice to feel so…admired.” He gave a little shrug, lowering his hands, his smile fading. “No doubt tomorrow everyone will forget about me and all will return to how it was.”

 

“ _Nobody_ is forgetting your ass in those shorts, Double Delish.” Nathan’s voice had Edd turning in surprise; he hadn’t realized the green haired teen was nearby. “Come on, then. I’ll walk with you to the gym. I’ve got lunch as well.”

 

Edd and Marie both accepted Nat’s company; the more often Edd was seen with Nat, Kevin, or Nazz, the better for his safety. As they walked, Edd suddenly felt a little dizzy. He stopped moving, but staggered a little anyway. Even as Marie and Nat both tried to help stabilize him, the binder he’d been carrying slipped out of his arms. As it hit the ground, the rings popped open and papers went scattering everywhere. The dizziness passed a moment later and Edd smiled weakly at his friends.

 

“I’m fine.” He assured them, waving away their concerns. “Really. The doctor said I will likely experience brief dizzy spells for a couple of weeks as I get used to being up and about again. It is nothing to be worried about at all.”

 

“We’ll get your papers.” Nat promised and he and Marie began scooping them all up in messy piles.

 

Edd knew he’d spend the first fifteen minutes of gym putting them back in order, but that was okay. He leaned down to pick up the binder itself so he could close the rings before any more papers got scattered. A hand squeezing his ass had him jumping and straightening up, an admonishment to Nathan already forming on his lips. It died on his tongue when he realized his friend was still gathering papers. He spun around and came face-to-face with a football player he didn’t recognize. In fact, he only knew the guy was a football player because he was dressed like a biker. The look was much less appealing on him than it was on Kevin.

 

Edd’s heart pounded in his ears as he took a hasty step back, clutching his now-closed binder close to his chest. “Wh-what are you doing?” He stammered, face flushing with a combination of embarrassment and anger. “You do not have permission to touch me!”

 

The guy laughed, but it wasn’t a pleasant sound. It was low and somehow threatening. “You’re kidding me, right? That outfit is permission enough, kid. Besides, you should be _flattered_ by my attention _._ Don’t you know who I am?”

 

“No, I do not.” Edd retorted, because it was the truth and he never lied if he could help it. “And if this is an example of the sort of behavior you find acceptable, I do not wish to! Leave me be.”

 

He started to turn away, and gasped in surprise when his arm was grabbed and he was shoved against the lockers. The guy – who was taller than Edd, but not as tall as Kevin – pinned Edd in with a hand on either side of his shoulders and leaned down. “Now don’t be that way. Didn’t anyone ever teach you how to play nice? I just want to get to know you better.”

 

Edd whimpered in fear; he didn’t like the look in the guy’s eyes. Suddenly, Nat was there, shoving at the guy’s shoulder. “Dude, Jeff, back off.”

 

“What’s your deal, Goldberg?” The guy – Jeff, apparently – snapped as he straightened up and turned his head, glaring at Nathan. One hand was still near Edd’s right shoulder, though the other was no longer pinning him on the other side. “I’m just being friendly.”

 

“Yeah, well, you’re being _too_ friendly.” Nat replied, his blue eyes narrowed dangerously. “Double D here happens to be taken. So _back off_.”

 

Jeff laughed again, and the sound was no nicer this time around. “Taken?” Jeff asked, a disdainful look on his face as he raked his eyes over Nat. “By who? You?”

 

“No, by _me.”_ Edd’s eyes went wide as Kevin – face twisted with fury – shoved Jeff away from him, then settled himself between the other jock and Edd. “You put your hands on my boyfriend again, Jeff, and I’ll rearrange your face with my fist. We clear?”

 

Jeff was staring at Kevin in stunned silence, as were quite a few other students in the hallway. Edd closed his eyes, cringing back into the lockers, terrified of the heavy silence pressing in on them. Jeff’s next words came out from between clenched teeth. “Your boyfriend? Kev, are fucking joking?”

 

“No, I’m not.” Kevin snapped and Edd pressed himself harder against the lockers at the sound of Kevin’s anger. He was shaking all over. “Don’t touch him again. Are we clear?”

 

No one said anything and then Kevin turned around. All of the fury he’d felt when he’d seen Jeff pinning Edd against the lockers was replaced with worry the instant he saw how Edd was shaking, nearly gasping for air all of a sudden. “Oh god, Double D, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

 

Edd shook his head, pale and wide-eyed in his fear. “N-no…” He said breathlessly, still trembling. “Kevin, I don’t…you said we wouldn’t…”

 

Kevin paled, taking a horrified step back. In his anger, he had forgotten that Edd didn’t want everyone to know they were dating. “Oh shit…I’m sorry. I was just so angry. I wasn’t thinking.”

 

Seeing how upset Kevin was, Edd wondered if maybe Kevin thought Edd was mad. He wasn’t, though; not even a little. He was just _afraid._ “S-scared…” Edd managed weakly, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. He thought he might be hyperventilating. “Don’t want…” He sucked in another sharp breath and then managed to add. “To be hurt.”

 

Kevin mentally added the words Edd wasn’t saying. _‘Because I’m with you.’_ It stung a little, but it was a truth he knew he had to accept. There was a very good chance that he was the reason Edd had been hurt, and might be hurt again.

 

Gathering Edd into his arms – because really, the damage had already been done – Kevin did his best to soothe Edd. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you, dork. Promise.”

 

Edd wanted to believe him; he really did. He wanted to believe that Kevin would keep him safe, and that no one would ever hurt him again. But the truth was, Kevin couldn’t be with him every minute of the day; it just wasn’t practical. And Kevin was graduating in the spring, at which point Edd would be entirely without his protection when Kevin went away to college. More than that, though, was the fact that the single most likely cause of any future pain for Edd was Kevin himself. Because despite the rather odd day he was having, with people flirting with him and complimenting him, Edd knew that he was not in Kevin’s league. Not at all. Odds were, Kevin was going to leave him eventually.

 

And when that happened, Edd had a feeling he would shatter.

 

Because where he was right then, curled into Kevin’s chest with the older teen’s arms securely around him, was the place he most wanted to be in the whole world. He felt safe and cared for. He felt like, for the first time since he and Ed and Eddy had drifted apart, he _belonged_ somewhere. And he knew that no amount of reminding himself that it was most-likely temporary was going to keep him from falling in love with Kevin. He had a feeling he was more than halfway there already.

 

But he couldn’t say any of that; it would only facilitate the ending of their relationship. Edd had no desire to hurry that event along; he intended to cherish every moment he had with Kevin. So he took a deep breath and struggled to calm himself down. When he felt a bit more centered, he pulled back and managed a smile for Kevin.

 

“I’m fine now, Kevin. Thank you for your concern.” He pulled back entirely, as much as it pained him to leave Kevin’s embrace, and added. “I really should get to class. And you should go eat.”

 

“I’ll walk him the rest of the way to the gym.” Marie promised; she was holding a slightly-messy stack of Edd’s papers, which she handed to him. “Come on, Double D.”

 

Edd nodded, tucking the papers inside the binder; he just wanted to go to the gym and sort them out. The task would help calm him down properly. “Thank you, Marie.” He glanced at his boyfriend, who was standing there looking confused, and then at Nat who stood beside him. “Goodbye, Nat. I’ll see you later, Kevin.”

 

“Wait!” Kevin hurried over to Edd’s side when the smaller boy paused. Then he leaned down and brushed a soft kiss over Edd’s lips. When he pulled back, he muttered. “See you later.”

 

Edd watched in surprise as Kevin walked back up the hallway towards the cafeteria. Nat looked at Edd, a strange expression on his face, then followed Kevin. Edd pressed two fingers to his lips for a moment, stunned. While he’d been hoping for a kiss he certainly hadn’t expected to receive it in public. Then he swallowed hard and dropped his hand, shaking his head. He tightened his grip on his binder, adjusted the strap of his messenger bag, and began walking briskly towards the gym, Marie fell into step beside him, silent as well. To Edd, the air seemed heavy and thick and oppressive.

 

When they reached the gym, Marie stopped Edd from going inside. “Look, Edd, I know you’re a nice guy, okay?” Her blue eyes were dark with worry as she spoke softly. “But I’m going to tell you this anyway, because of what I just saw. Kevin’s not as tough as he looks. Don’t hurt him.”

 

“What?” Edd gaped at Marie in stunned disbelief. “I couldn’t possibly, Marie! Kevin is…” Edd shook his head, not wanting to get into it. “You’re being ridiculous. I believe it is entirely obvious that I am the one who is going to end up hurt when Kevin leaves.”

 

“And if he doesn’t?” Marie asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “What if he doesn’t leave, Edd? You can’t go through life just waiting for him to walk out on you. That’s not exactly good for a relationship, you know.”

 

“He’ll leave.” Edd said softly, dropping his eyes. “He’ll leave at the end of the summer, at the very latest, but most likely before that.”

 

Marie scoffed. “Leaving for college doesn’t mean leaving _you_ , you idiot!” She sighed. “God, Edd, you could graduate tomorrow if you wanted to! You’re more than smart enough to. Have you thought of applying to wherever Kevin is going and graduating early? Following him? Staying together? Hell, even if you waited until you graduated next year, there’s nothing saying you can’t still go to the same college! That’s something you and Kevin should talk about; how you want to handle the relationship as time goes on. It’s what couples _do._ ”

 

“I will not behave like a clingy teenager, Marie.” Edd chided her with a look that Marie had only ever seen before when parents were reprimanding small children. “I have no intention of trying to keep Kevin forever, so I will not follow after him like a lovesick puppy. I am simply grateful for whatever time I might have with him. When he leaves, I will let him go with grace.”

 

Marie stared hard at Edd for several moments, then asked. “What makes you so certain that Kevin is going to leave you?”

 

When Edd replied, it was whisper-soft, but it stabbed into Marie as though he’d shouted it. “Because everyone does.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS M/M SMUT OF A RELATIVELY GRAPHIC NATURE! FROTTAGE, TOUCHING THROUGH CLOTHING, HEAVY KISSING, ALL BETWEEN TWO TEENAGE BOYS!
> 
> Now, I'm hoping if you made it this far, you're happy to read these things. But, on the off chance you ended up here somehow by accident, there's your warning, lmao.
> 
> Happy reading; comments thrill me, as always.
> 
> ~ LS

Edd had taken the opportunity to flee into the gymnasium when Marie had simply stared at him after his revelation. He hadn’t wanted to discuss Kevin, or people leaving him, or anything of that sort. It had been easier to run away. He knew Marie would try to corner him at some point, but Edd wasn’t worried. He could deflect or dismiss with the best of them and he imagined it would only be a few days before Marie forgot the issue altogether and he no longer had to worry about it. He simply didn’t want to think about Kevin leaving him. The thought was far too unpleasant to dwell on.

 

Instead, he spent the rest of the day remembering the way Kevin had been looking at him that morning, and the kiss he’d received before gym. If he could convince Kevin to escort him home from school, maybe – just maybe – he could get his first real, full, proper kiss. That would be _lovely_. With that possibility firmly in mind, Edd grabbed his helmet from his locker – where Marie had insisted he stash it that morning, for which he was grateful – and headed towards Kevin’s locker. Though he didn’t know much about the football practice schedule, he imaged the fact that it was Halloween and the entire team was dressed as bikers meant there wouldn’t be any that day. So Kevin should be free to drive him home and spend a bit of time with him.

 

A cold ball of dread settled in his stomach when he saw the group of football players crowded together around Kevin’s locker. But Kevin was his boyfriend; he wouldn’t let anyone hurt Edd. So Edd raised his chin and walked up to the group. He refused to let anyone know just how terrified he was. It was most-likely several of Kevin’s team mates who had beaten him, but Edd wasn’t going to let that stop him from being near Kevin. He could be as afraid as he wanted, and he could cower and tremble when he was alone, but he would _not_ let these ignorant bullies know how scared he was. And he would not let them think that he had any doubts about Kevin, or Kevin’s ability to protect him.

 

Kevin was laughing at something one of his friends was saying when a strange, tense silence came over the group. Turning his head, Kevin spotted the reason immediately. Looking like sex personified – and like Kevin’s own personal fantasy – Edd was approaching. He had his helmet in hand and an oddly stubborn, determined look on his face. Kevin’s lips twitched upwards; his dork was perfect. Then he glanced around at his friends, intending to excuse himself, and the smile dropped away. It was replaced with a fierce frown as he realized several of his friends were _staring_. At Edd. _His_ boyfriend. And the fact that Edd looked completely gorgeous was _not_ an excuse.

 

Edd stopped a few feet away from the group, stunned by the way Kevin had gone from relaxed and smiling to tense and scowling in the span of a heartbeat. Kevin’s behavior was explained a moment later when he snapped at his friends. “Would you guys mind _not_ eyeing up my boyfriend like you’re mentally undressing the kid? For fuck’s sake, I’m standing _right here.”_

 

Edd’s cheeks heated as he watched several of the players go red-faced and look away; he had _not_ realized they were ogling him. Kevin had held his attention entirely. Clearing his throat, he spoke softly. “I was hoping to get a ride from you.” Then, not realizing how it would sound, he added. “And if you have some time…if you aren’t busy or anything…perhaps you could come over? I should like to spend some time alone with you.”

 

Kevin _knew_ what Edd meant; nearly every time he had seen the other boy there had been other people around. Edd’s parents, Nazz, Marie, Nathan, Ed, a nurse… _someone._ He just wanted Kevin all to himself for a little while. But the fact that he knew that didn’t change how suggestive those words sounded when said in Edd’s soft, breathless voice. A few of Kevin’s friends snickered and he thanked god that Nat had gone off somewhere because his best friend wouldn’t have been able to resist saying something. The thing was, Kevin wanted Edd to mean it the way it sounded. Dressed as he was, it was nearly impossible for Kevin to resist jumping the younger teen. But he knew Edd had never dated before and he didn’t want to rush him at all. Edd had to be the one to set the pace.

 

Still ignoring his friends, Kevin pushed away from the lockers and smiled at Edd. “Of course I’ve got time for you, babe. Let’s go.”

 

Edd’s gap-toothed little smile blossomed in an instant, his whole face lighting up, when Kevin said he had time to spend with him. Though he wouldn’t have admitted to anyone – not even Nazz – Kevin’s stomach fluttered with butterflies at the thought that that smile was all for him. “I am eager to attempt riding again, Kevin.” Edd admitted, his pale cheeks flushing with rosy color.

 

Edd seemed confused when several of the other jocks snorted and choked on their laughter, waving off Kevin’s glare of disapproval as they continued snickering. Kevin was actually trying not to laugh himself; he knew Edd hadn’t intended to sound so…suggestive. But there was just something about the sexy outfit and Edd’s own innocence that sent Kevin’s mind straight into the gutter. And not just _his_ mind, either, clearly, since the others had picked up on the possible innuendo as well. Rolling his eyes at the confusion on Edd’s face, Kevin grabbed Edd’s hand.

 

Their fingers twined together and Kevin gave his friends a quelling look. “If you immature idiots will excuse me, I’m going to give my boyfriend a ride home.”

 

His friends laughed and called goodbye, some of them even saying goodbye to Edd, and Edd’s hand tightened nervously around his for a moment. Then Kevin was tugging him away, heading towards the doors leading to the parking lot. It didn’t take long and, when they reached the bike, Kevin swiftly tugged his helmet – which now read ‘Kevin’s Helmet’ on the front and ‘Property of Double D’ on the back, with a red and silver tribal design worked over the rest of it – out of his saddlebag. Edd was already tucking his cat ears into his bag and pulling his helmet on. As Kevin put his helmet on, he realized Edd was now staring at the bike with a rather strange look on his face.

 

“You going to be okay?” He asked softly, reaching out and touching Edd’s cheek lightly. “I can get Nat to drive you if you’d rather…”

 

“Hmmm?” Edd blinked, then turned those blue eyes on Kevin. The redhead sucked in a sharp breath at the way Edd’s pupils were blown wide, his full lips parted slightly. Then Edd said breathily. “Oh, no. I will be fine. I was simply thinking that you will look very attractive on your bike in that outfit.”

 

“Get on.” Kevin barked the order a little more harshly than he’d intended even as he swung his own leg over the bike, but he was suddenly very eager to get Edd alone. And Edd didn’t seem to mind, since he mounted the bike behind Kevin. Kicking it into life, Kevin snapped. “Hold on.”

 

And then he groaned softly as Edd’s slender form pressed tightly along his back. Those tiny, delicate hands settled on Kevin’s stomach. Edd shivered a little when he felt Kevin’s stomach muscles jump at the touch. Kevin felt that shiver and had to shake his head to clear it before he started driving. He may have gone a bit faster than normal, but it was worth the risk because of how Edd’s hands fisted in the tight material of his shirt, pressing tightly to his stomach. And if the tightening of his leather pants was uncomfortable, it was something Kevin could live with. He thought he could bear just about anything for the pleasure of feeling Edd’s breath against his shoulder, heated and a little damp, through the material of his tee-shirt.

 

When he pulled into Edd’s driveway and turned the bike off, quieting the roar of its engine, his heart was pounding and he was very-nearly panting. But he could feel Edd trembling and was concerned that the other boy was having another bad reaction to the bike. He dismounted the second Edd let go of him and turned to look at his boyfriend, concerned. Edd was trembling, yes, but that was the only similarity to the first time Kevin had given him a ride. Edd’s cheeks were flushed and his black-rimmed eyes were dark and heated. Those full pink lips of his were parted and damp, as though he’d slicked his tongue across them at some point.

 

As Edd carefully slid off the bike, Kevin yanked his helmet off and buckled the strap, hanging it carelessly over one of the handles. Then he jerked his head in the direction of Edd’s house and growled. “Unlock the door, Double D.”

 

Edd nodded, feeling something tighten low in his belly. Being on the motorcycle hadn’t frightened him this time. Instead, all he’d been able to think about was how close to Kevin he was. The heat from the older teen had seeped through him, and the smell of leather and whatever cologne Kevin wore had wrapped around his senses, driving him to distraction. He had clenched his hands in Kevin’s tee-shirt to prevent his hands from slipping under the fabric to touch skin, but the way Kevin’s stomach had repeatedly clenched and tightened beneath his touch had been intoxicating. It had taken everything in him not to purr and rub against Kevin like a cat in heat. The thing that had held Edd back was the fact that he didn’t even have on proper pants to help protect him if he caused Kevin to crash the bike.

 

Moving swiftly Edd walked over to his door, fishing his key out of his bag at the same time. He unlocked the door, dropped the key back into his bag, and stepped inside. Kevin was right behind him and Edd gasped in shock when Kevin grabbed his arm and whipped him around, shoving him against the shutting door – slamming it in the process – and pinning him there with his body. Edd’s gasp was all the invitation Kevin needed to lean down, sealing their mouths together. Whatever Edd might have had to say – probably some admonishment about taking care with his door – left his head in an instant. Kevin’s fingers were under his chin, freeing the buckle on the helmet, while his tongue moved teasingly over the full curve of Edd’s lower lip.

 

When his helmet was dragged off and tossed carelessly to the floor, Edd brought his hands up to Kevin’s hips, his fingers digging in as he clung to his boyfriend. One of Kevin’s hands dragged through Edd’s thick, dark hair and he startled when Edd moaned against his lips. Kevin pulled back in shock, blinking down at Edd in stunned silence. Edd’s cobalt eyes were glassy and half-closed and he was panting, as though he’d forgotten how to breath properly. Unable to resist, Kevin carded his fingers through Edd’s hair again. As soon as Kevin did, Edd’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned again, tipping his head back and arching his spine. And suddenly, Kevin understood why Edd wore his beanie all of the time. His hair was incredibly tempting and he imagined people probably loved touching it…and Edd clearly reacted _very_ strongly when someone did just that. And Kevin didn’t think Edd would want to risk reacting that way around just anyone, hence the hat.

 

But he wasn’t just anyone; he was Edd’s boyfriend. And he had _full_ permission to touch Edd’s hair as much as he liked. That thought had Kevin deciding to test Edd’s responsiveness. As the boy seemed to melt back against the door, pliant and breathing heavily, Kevin fisted his hand in Edd’s thick hair and gave a light tug. Edd’s reaction was instantaneous. His back arched, his mouth fell open, and he whined low in his throat. Kevin’s free hand slid around Edd’s waist, pressing firmly against the small of Edd’s back and dragging the brunette closer. Then Kevin leaned down and kissed Edd again.

 

This time, though, it was the kind of kiss he’d wanted to give Edd from the start. As Kevin’s tongue slid past Edd’s lips for the first time, he was once again stunned. Edd was far from passive, or hesitant, or shy, though Kevin wouldn’t have guessed it. The instant his tongue passed the brunette’s teeth, Edd sucked it almost greedily into his mouth.  Kevin groaned at Edd’s eagerness, then curled his tongue to lick the ridges on the roof of Edd’s mouth, his hips pressing forward at the same time.

 

Kevin’s leather-trapped erection pressed firmly against the soft skin of Edd’s bared stomach and Edd broke the kiss to cry out softly. His legs parted slightly as Kevin nudged a thigh between them, leaning heavily against Edd, who was mostly being supported by the door behind him. That firm, well-muscled thigh pressed against Edd’s own cock, which was throbbing painfully inside his little shorts. He felt dizzy, but in a perfectly lovely way, and he rocked his hips without thought. Kevin was pressing him into the wood of the door, a heated wall of pressure all along his front, and the way Kevin had pulled his hair had been completely perfect. Edd wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, but he knew he wanted more of this delicious feeling.

 

Kevin’s grin was wicked as Edd began to grind against his leg. There was something positively sinful about Edd’s innocent enthusiasm. Kevin leaned in and traced the curve of Edd’s ear with his tongue, whispering heatedly. “You’ve got a bed somewhere in this place, right?”

 

Edd whimpered, nodding almost frantically. “Y-yes…” He stammered; the thought of being on a bed with Kevin – side-by-side or, perhaps, pinned beneath him – was nearly enough to short-circuit his brain. “At the t-top of the st-stairs…to the r-right…”

 

Kevin didn’t hesitate. He stepped back and scooped Edd up into his arms, just as he had the first time he’d brought the brunette home on his motorcycle. Then he headed for the stairs, mounting them swiftly. Edd, for his part, was _not_ passive. He wound his arms around Kevin’s neck and began to press soft, damp, open-mouthed kisses to Kevin’s throat and jaw. When Edd’s teeth joined the mix, scraping lightly over Kevin’s pulse-point, he nearly dropped the smaller teen.

 

Tightening his grip, he practically ran over to the door Edd had said was his and growled. “Open it now, dork, or I’m going to forget that I wanted a bed in the first place and we’ll do this in your hallway.”

 

Feeling indescribably happy that he was having such an effect on someone as attractive as Kevin, Edd reached out and blindly fumbled for the doorknob, his mouth still busy on Kevin’s throat. The older teen’s skin tasted so good that he couldn’t bring himself to stop. His hand found the knob just as his tongue slid beneath the cotton of Kevin’s tee-shirt, tracing Kevin’s collarbone. He turned the knob and nudged the door enough to release it, and then Kevin kicked it open so forcefully that it rebounded off the wall. Under other circumstances, it would have made Edd cringe. At that precise moment, though, Edd couldn’t have cared less if he’d tried. The door could have fallen off its hinges or cracked in half and he wouldn’t have even noticed.

 

Kevin didn’t even bother shutting the door behind them because not only were Edd’s  parents not home, they weren’t scheduled to _be_ home for at least another three weeks. He just moved swiftly across the neat-and-tidy room to Edd’s king-sized bed and dropped the brunette onto it. Edd bounced, gasping softly at the abrupt landing. A moment later he realized that Kevin was staring down at him with a hungry gaze that made every nerve ending Edd had tingle, like he’d just received a jolt of electricity. Curious to see if he could elicit a further response from his boyfriend, Edd raised his arms above his head and stretched, arching his back slightly off the bed.

 

Kevin’s green eyes darkened and he grabbed the hem of his tee-shirt, yanking it up and off in one smooth motion. Feeling suddenly powerful, Edd licked his lower lip as slowly as he could, his eyes locked on Kevin’s as he did so. The shiver that went through Kevin was clearly visible, but he was apparently enjoying the tease because he stayed where he was, beside the bed, just looking. Determined now to make Kevin lose control, Edd considered what to do next.

 

After a moment, he bent his left leg (the one further from the side of the bed Kevin was standing on), drawing it up until the heel of his boot was braced on the bed. Then he spread his legs, just a little, and – with his hands still above his head – arched his back in a long, slow undulation. The position and the movement showed off every line of his delicate form, including the bulge straining the front of his already-tight shorts. As he moved, he let his mouth fall open and let out a low purr.

 

His back had barely touched the bed again when he was suddenly being pressed firmly down into the mattress. Kevin pushed his way between Edd’s thighs, his weight mostly on his knees as he leaned over Edd, pinning him down with a hand curled around both of Edd’s slender wrists. Kevin splayed his other hand  over Edd’s stomach, loving the silky feel of the creamy skin and the way the muscles flinched under his palm. Edd’s breath shuddered out on a sound almost like a sob and Kevin glanced up at his face, hoping everything was okay.

 

Edd’s eyes were wide and dark and glassy, and his mouth was damp and slack and puffy. His whole body was tense and desperation was etched into every line of his pretty face. Kevin’s breath caught in his throat; he had never had someone look at him that way before. Edd was staring at him with a need so intense it was frightening. It was as though, if Kevin decided to walk away, then the precise moment he did so Edd would simply cease to exist; as though Kevin were the only thing he needed to be alive. Not air, or food, or water; just Kevin, there, touching him. In a way, it was terrifying. But it was also amazing and wonderful and Kevin savored the rush of adrenalin it brought.

 

Kevin slowly moved the hand on Edd’s stomach down, keeping his eyes locked on Edd’s face the whole time, waiting for the slightest hint that this wasn’t okay; that he was going too fast; that he needed to stop what he was doing. But Edd stared back with wide blue eyes and arched his spine slightly, pressing up into Kevin’s touch. Kevin’s fingers ghosted over the skin below Edd’s navel and the brunette whined softly, his head shifting restlessly from side to side while his fingers flexed and he jerked momentarily against Kevin’s restraining grip. Kevin’s hand moved lower still, until his palm was pressed firmly against Edd’s cock with only a thin layer of PVC fabric between them.

 

Edd’s back bowed up and his mouth opened on a long keening sound. Kevin swallowed hard, then licked his lips, his eyes drifting back down from Edd’s face to where his hand rested. In a hoarse rasp, he managed to ask. “What do you want?”

 

“I…I…” Edd whined, then tugged with his arms and said. “Let go.”

 

Kevin did so instantly, terrified that he had pushed too far and somehow upset Edd, which was the last thing he wanted to do. Before he could start apologizing, Edd had lunged at him. Kevin’s breath whooshed out in a rush as he was knocked onto his back, sideways across the bed. Edd was on top of him in an instant, straddling his waist. Kevin groaned when Edd’s firm little ass – encased as it was in shiny black plastic – pressed snugly against his erection. Edd rocked and Kevin’s hands came up, gripping Edd’s hips and pressing them closer together.

 

“Oh…” Edd’s breathless voice shivered as his eyes fluttered shut and he rocked his hips again. “This is…even better than…than I had imagined…”

 

Kevin groaned again, pushing himself up to sitting  and moving one hand from Edd’s hip up to tangle in the brunette’s hair. Edd’s hands braced on his shoulders and he rolled his hips again, whimpering softly as Kevin tugged on his hair to bring their mouths together. Several long, hot kisses later – and with Kevin giving Edd’s hair a gentle tug every few moments – Edd was a trembling ball of tension. He felt like tiny cracks were forming all over every inch of his skin and any moment now he was going to just shatter and fall apart and fly into a million little pieces.  Kevin’s hand on his hip kept Edd’s hips moving. The hard line of Kevin’s still-trapped cock against his ass was intoxicating and his own cock was pressed firmly between their bodies.

 

Kevin broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Edd’s ear, growling. “You imagined this?” Edd nodded frantically, keening again when Kevin tugged on his hair a bit harder than before, sending a jolt through his whole body. “What else did you do?”

 

Edd whined softly, his hips moving just a little faster, pressing down just a little harder, but he struggled to form an answer to Kevin’s question. “I…t-touched myself…” Edd managed, wondering what Kevin would think of that. He thought of Kevin touching himself and moaned; the idea was incredibly hot and he hoped his boyfriend felt the same way.

 

“Fuck…” Kevin gasped and Edd took that to mean Kevin _did_ find the idea of him touching himself hot, which was a relief. Kevin suddenly yanked hard on Edd’s hair, making his head fall back even as he cried out, and he demanded harshly. “How did you touch yourself?”

 

“I…oh god, Kevin…” Edd’s nails bit into Kevin’s bare shoulders, then dragged down his back. He imagined he was leaving welts on Kevin’s fair skin, but he didn’t care.

 

He knew what Kevin was asking him because, as was his nature, Edd had researched gay sex quite thoroughly the moment he’d first realized he was attracted to other boys. So he answered breathlessly, but in the direct, matter-of-fact way he usually answered questions.

 

“I s-stroked myself…” He stuttered, gasping as Kevin began to arch up into him, increasing both the pace and the pressure. He was _so close…_ but he kept trying to answer. “And I…oh…I slicked my…my f-fingers…and…oh, Kevin, yes…I…”

 

Kevin’s teeth scraped over the side of Edd’s neck and he rasped hoarsely. “Tell me, dork. What did you do while you thought of my hands on you? While you thought of my body against yours?”

 

Edd sobbed almost desperately, straining for the pleasure and relief he knew was only seconds away, and forced himself to form words. “I put m-my…my fingers in-inside…oh, Kevin…inside  myself…I…oh, I want…want you…” He keened again, his breath hitching, right on the edge, and struggled to finish his thought. “Want you inside me…like that…”

 

Kevin jerked underneath him, his teeth sinking into the tendon where Edd’s neck and shoulder met, spilling himself inside his leather pants and wishing it was inside Edd instead. The tiny points of pain, sharp and bright and shocking, were all it took to send Edd over the edge as well. He dropped his head to Kevin’s shoulder, his whole body shuddering. He was grateful when Kevin’s arms wound snugly around his waist, holding him tightly as he came undone.

 

When he felt sensible again, though he was also feeling languid and sleepy, Edd was surprised to realize he was lying on his side, snuggled up against Kevin’s chest, halfway on top of him. He wasn’t sure when his boyfriend had moved them, but since he was so comfortable he supposed it didn’t matter. He was also wet and sticky inside his costume shorts, but somehow that didn’t seem nearly as important as it normally would have. Edd’s head rested just above Kevin’s heart, which was beating slow and steady beneath his ear. Kevin’s hand was rubbing slow, soothing circles in the small of his back. Edd wanted to stay where he was forever, but part of his mind was urging him to get up and shower and wash his clothes and change his sheets and…

 

And he was just so _relaxed._ His limbs felt heavy and so did his eyes, and before he knew what was happening his eyes were drifting closed and his breathing was growing deeper. Some part of his mind was still screaming, but the bliss-soaked parts of his brain outweighed that and he was swiftly sinking into sleep.

 

The last thing Kevin heard as he too fell asleep was Edd’s sleepy sigh of a voice, murmuring. “Messy, messy, messy…” And while it was true, it wasn’t enough to keep either boy awake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous smut. Why? Because I can, that's why.
> 
> No, in truth, it's because this fic is about to enter into the final stages and they're not entirely happy. I'm one of those authors who makes everything as grim as possible before the shining happy ending. And we really are creeping close to the end now.
> 
> As in, I'm betting on about 5 more chapters, tops (I've got one more whole one, and a partial, done so far) before we reach the conclusion of the story-arc. And as this is a one-arc story...well. But, no worries! I've already got the next one in the beginning stages of planning! Because apparently once you start playing with Kevin and Edd, you CAN NOT STOP! Which I didn't know. But I don't regret it. <3
> 
> Also, I'd like to take a moment to apologize. I stalled out, partway through this chapter, for a month. As in, when I finally got writing again (thanks to "Blood in the Water" by Enzo, which I highly recommend reading even though you'll wind up crying at several points) my gdoc read "Last Update 31 Days Ago" at the top. So yeah. I'm SO sorry about that! But I am definitely writing again, and I am working very hard at finishing both this fic and my Toy Story fic. 
> 
> Reviews thrill me, beyond words, so feel free to leave me one. Happy reading!
> 
> ~ LS

Kevin woke up to the sound of a softly closing door. He sat up groggily, looking around, a little confused until he recognized Edd’s room. Then the stiff, uncomfortable feel of the snug pleather pants and the dried mess inside of them made sense. Kevin remembered quite vividly the feel of Edd on top of him, grinding down as he arched up, panting and admitting deliciously naughty things. He hadn’t realized Edd would be so passionate; so eager. It made Kevin shiver, wishing his dorky little boyfriend was still in bed with him so he could see what else Edd might respond enthusiastically to.

 

Kevin considered for a moment where Edd might have gone off to. Food? A possibility, Kevin supposed, as he was admittedly hungry himself. The room was only dimly lit by the setting sun, so Kevin figured they’d napped for a couple of hours which meant it was around dinner time. But, knowing his dork the way he did, Kevin figured it was more likely that Edd was showering. The sound of water running through pipes in the wall near his head confirmed it and Kevin grinned at the thought of Edd, wet and slick and pressed into the tile wall of his own shower. It was a rather pleasing mental image and one Kevin intended to make a reality.

 

He got off the bed, wasting no time in removing his biker boots and socks, then peeling off the faux-leather that was very-nearly glued to his skin. That caused a grimace and even a few winces, and once the pants were off Kevin felt a bit itchy and uncomfortable, but he knew from mornings when he’d woken up after _pleasant_ dreams that a shower would fix that problem. And since he’d been intended to climb into the shower anyway, that worked out just perfect. Naked and unabashed – because he knew the only person in the house was Edd – Kevin left Edd’s room and headed towards the bathroom.

 

The sound of water running got steadily louder as Kevin approached the door. He grasped the knob, hoping it wasn’t locked, and was relieved when it twisted easily in his hand. He pushed and the door slid inward silently. Kevin stepped inside, then shut the door quietly behind him. Steam filled the little room, fogging the mirror’s glass and forming condensation on the frosted glass of the window. Kevin stared through the glass door of the shower, wishing the glass wasn’t the wavy kind that distorted everything because all he could see was steam and water and flashes of pale skin and that wasn’t _nearly_ enough; not when he wanted to see _everything._

 

Taking a deep breath – and praying he wasn’t about to screw everything up – Kevin yanked open the glass door. Water and steam misted against his skin instantly and Edd whipped around, blue eyes huge in his pale, pretty face. Those eyes flicked down, over Kevin’s nude form – which was swiftly taking interest at the sight of all that pale, slick skin – then flew back to Kevin’s eyes. His cheeks flushed, eyes going bright and eager, and he took a measured step back in silent invitation.

 

Kevin didn’t need to be asked twice.

 

He stepped into the damp heat of the shower, pulling the door shut behind him. It was close and warm and Edd’s breath was coming in shivery little pants. Kevin let the water pulse over him, hot and stinging, as he reached out and dragged Edd up against him. He didn’t know why this delicate, uncool, dorky boy pulled at him, but Kevin found he had no desire to fight it any longer. He wanted Edd; period, end of story.

 

“Hey.” He murmured as their bodies pressed fully together, skin-to-skin, for the first time. Edd sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, letting it out on a little whimper as Kevin’s hands grabbed his ass and squeezed lightly. “Have a nice nap?”

 

Edd’s eyes fluttered shut, water beaded on thick sooty lashes, and his lips – still puffy from Kevin’s earlier kisses – parted. “Oh…yes, Kevin. I slept quite well.” Cobalt eyes opened, dark and needy, and he added breathlessly. “I do hope you didn’t come in here to talk.”

 

“I didn’t.” Kevin reassured him, a small smile curving his lips. “I was just being polite. You know, making pleasant conversation.”

 

“I hardly think now is the correct time for pleasantries.” Edd scolded teasingly, his hands locking behind Kevin’s neck as he savored the water-slicked slide of skin. “But of course I commend your efforts.”

 

Kevin chuckled, then leaned down and captured Edd’s mouth. This time, it was far less of an exploration and far more of a claiming. He traced the line of Edd’s teeth, letting the tip of his tongue flick teasingly into the gap he adored. He licked and tasted and memorized every bit of Edd’s soft, sweet mouth. Then Kevin growled as Edd sucked on his tongue, rolling up onto his toes and pressing closer to Kevin. Kevin’s hard length pressed firmly into Edd’s stomach, while Edd’s own cock was brushing against one of Kevin’s thighs.

 

Kevin pushed Edd back until he was against the wall. Edd hissed softly as the cool tile met his fevered skin, unintentionally arching his back away from the chill. It effectively pressed him and Kevin together in a delightful way. Edd pulled back from the kiss, lips damp and parted as he panted. Kevin smirked down at him, green eyes dark and wicked. His rich auburn hair was darkening swiftly under the water and Edd found the little droplets of water beading Kevin’s pale, freckled skin fascinating.

 

Unable to resist temptation for long Edd leaned forward and flicked his tongue over Kevin’s collarbone, tasting water and salt and something that was purely Kev in’s skin. Kevin groaned and slid his hands to Edd’s hips, gripping tightly. Edd pressed closer, forcing Kevin out from under the water’s spray until his back was the one against the cool tile. Kevin went willingly, savoring the feel of lips and teeth and tongue along his neck and shoulder. Kevin rocked his hips as Edd’s mouth shifted over his skin. Teeth scraped Kevin’s Adam’s apple, then Edd’s tongue darted out to lick the hollow of Kevin’s throat.

 

Kevin swallowed hard as Edd lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the center of his chest. “Edd…” He murmured, then he sucked in a sharp breath as Edd slowly sank to his knees.

 

Edd peered up at him, dark hair clinging wetly to his face, blinking those huge blue eyes of his. He didn’t speak, but the nervous way he bit his lower lip and the curiosity and lust on his face said it all. Kevin shifted his feet apart, bracing his weight against the wall with his shoulders, and waited. He wouldn’t ask; wouldn’t push. But if this was what his beautiful boyfriend wanted to do, he certainly wasn’t stupid enough to say no. Just the _idea_ of that cherry-red mouth on him was enough to have him panting.

 

Edd slowly lowered his gaze from Kevin’s. His eyes moved over the older teen’s broad shoulders and muscled chest, down to his flat stomach. Edd took a deep breath, then leaned in and dragged his tongue over the lines defining the muscles of Kevin’s abs. A little thrill ran through him when the muscles jumped and clenched under his mouth. Edd brought one hand up to Kevin’s knee, touching lightly. He turned his head and nuzzled Kevin’s hipbone, tongue and teeth coming out to play after a moment, as his fingers drifted slowly up Kevin’s thigh. He felt the shudder that went through Kevin’s whole body as his mouth focused on the hollow created by Kevin’s hipbone and his fingers finally curled around the base of Kevin’s cock.

 

Kevin’s hips stuttered forward and Edd turned his head again. He looked at the most intimate part of his boyfriend and swallowed hard. Kevin’s cock was longer and thicker than his own, and Edd knew from research that his own was about average. The head of Kevin’s cock was flushed a dark, inviting pink and glistened wetly. Considering they were in a shower, that wasn’t surprising, but Edd could tell that only some of the moisture was water. Deeply curious, he leaned in and flicked his tongue over the head. When Kevin groaned, Edd did it a second time.

 

The sharp, salty taste lingering on his tongue wasn’t bad Edd decided. And the way Kevin’s stomach rippled, his whole body going tense, was perfect. He leaned in, lips parted just the tiniest bit, and brushed his mouth softly over the head in a light kiss. Kevin whimpered in response, green eyes wide and seemingly unable to look away. Edd locked gazes with him as he leaned in again and pressed another kiss to the head, lingering this time. As they stared at each other, Edd slowly parted his lips further and sucked the head of Kevin’s cock into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the head and sucked a little harder, enjoying the weight of Kevin’s flesh on his tongue.

 

One of Kevin’s hands found Edd’s hair, fisting in the wet black mass, and Edd moaned softly. The sound vibrated along Kevin’s cock and his hips jerked forward a little. Edd gave him a chiding look, though his mouth continued what it was doing, and Kevin tried to look apologetic. Which wasn’t easy when all he wanted to do was hold Edd’s head still and thrust into that mouth until he came. There was something sinfully, delightfully, perfectly obscene about Edd on his knees , pale skin dewed with water, steam billowing around them both, Kevin’s cock in his mouth. Kevin was insanely close already, just because it was _Edd_ who was doing it, which was a bit embarrassing because Kevin was hardly inexperienced. It wasn’t even that Edd was particularly skilled, because he wasn’t.

 

His hand was curled loosely around the base of Kevin’s cock – not stroking, just there – in a feather-light touch that was nearly maddening. His tongue moved clumsily over the head of Kevin’s cock as he sucked with inconsistent force and no rhythm. In fact, Edd’s mouth – perfect as it looked stretched around Kevin’s flesh, cheeks hollowing slightly each time he sucked – was only barely on his cock at all. Only the first two inches or so were in that pretty mouth and Edd seemed to have no inclination towards trying to take more of it.

 

None of that mattered, though. Not when compared to the way that azure gaze was locked on Kevin’s face, eagerly drinking in his reactions. Not when compared to the fact that Edd was doing this at all. Not when compared to the fact that Kevin hadn’t believed he would ever find the courage to tell the dorky boy he liked him, so he’d never believed he’d be in this position, though he had sometimes dreamed of it. And if, in his dreams, the other boy was more skilled…well, that didn’t matter either. Edd was better, if not more skilled, than in any fantasy simply because he was _real._

 

Edd startled, jerking back, when Kevin spilled himself into his mouth after only a couple of minutes. He hadn’t been expecting it, as Kevin had given him no warning. Coughing and spitting, and glaring a little bit at the shuddering, moaning jock, Edd winced when a little bit of Kevin’s release splattered across his cheek and chin. He dropped his hand from Kevin’s flesh, crossed his arms over his chest, and gave Kevin a full glare. The fact that he was in a shower and able to clean himself up easily was the _only_ reason he wasn’t already yelling.

 

“It is considered common courtesy to warn your partner when you are going to climax, Kevin.” He lectured in a haughty tone. “I would greatly appreciate being given enough time to _pull back_.”

 

Kevin blinked open his eyes, feeling tingly and relaxed. Edd’s words hadn’t really filtered into his pleasure-soaked brain, but the sharp tone of voice had. When he saw the sticky sheen on Edd’s cheek, he groaned. Then he noticed the way those blue eyes were narrowed, that full mouth pursed in annoyance, and tried to process what he’d been told. When he finally figured out why his boyfriend was pissed, he actually cringed. Oops.

 

“Ah…sorry.” Kevin said sheepishly, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “I guess I got a little…caught up.” Then, without thought, he added. “I’ve never been with someone who didn’t swallow, so it just really didn’t occur to me to warn you. Sorry.”

 

Edd tensed for a moment, then stubborn determination passed over his sweet face. “I refuse to be compared unfavorably to your past lovers, Kevin.”

 

Kevin was mentally scrambling for a way to apologize without making it worse, because he hadn’t been finding fault with Edd at all and he wanted Edd to know that, but his brain was still sluggish. And then it short-circuited altogether.

 

Edd reached up and dragged two fingers over his cheek, gathering the small amount of Kevin’s release that clung to his skin. Then, eyes flashing blue fire, he resolutely slid both fingers into his mouth and sucked. Kevin’s knees gave out and he sank to the floor, mouth open in shock. The look of obstinate defiance on Edd’s face as he licked and sucked the remains of Kevin’s orgasm off his fingers was too hot for words.

 

Kevin reached out and grabbed Edd’s wrist, yanking the boy’s fingers out of his mouth and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Edd’s anger seemed to dissolve and he melted against Kevin. Neither boy minded that they were kneeling on hard tile, or that water was still pounding down around them. For Kevin, the sound of it perfectly matched the pounding roar of his own blood in his ears. And the way the steam fogged the air around them made it seem like, in that moment, they were the only two people in the entire world. It was perfect.

 

Kevin rearranged them both swiftly. In a moment, he was sitting on the floor of the shower, legs folded, with Edd sideways across his lap. One arm went behind Edd’s back, supporting him, while the other curled around Edd’s erection. The feel of Edd’s cock in his hand was just as amazing as the rest of the day had been.

 

The moment Kevin touched him, Edd broke the kiss with a sharp cry, his back arching. “K-Kevin!” He whined when his boyfriend’s hand tightened a little, then stroked. “Oh…”

 

“Do you like that?” Kevin growled as his mouth found Edd’s ear, tongue tracing the curve. He pumped Edd’s cock steadily; firmly.  When Edd nodded frantically, he added. “Let me hear how much.”

 

As Kevin sped up his strokes, adding a little twist each time he reached the head, his mouth devoured Edd’s shoulder and neck. He could tell he was leaving marks, but he didn’t care and Edd didn’t seem to mind much either. A steady stream of whimpers and moans and broken words spilled from Edd’s mouth as he shuddered in Kevin’s arms. Each plea, each sound, each _breath_ was a desperate exhalation of need and Kevin loved them all.

 

It didn’t take long before Edd was spilling, hot and wet, over Kevin’s fist. Kevin stroked him through it, savoring the way Edd let out a serious of short, soft, keening sounds and buried his face in Kevin’s shoulder. As Edd shivered and went limp in his arms, Kevin smiled and held up his sticky hand, rinsing it off under the water spraying down on them. Then he leaned down and nuzzled Edd’s wet hair, breathing in the smell of crisp green apples that had to be from the younger teen’s shampoo. He felt ridiculously happy.

 

In a sleepy voice, Edd scolded half-heartedly. “You really should have warned me before.”

 

“I know.” Kevin agreed, resting his back against the wall beneath the shower head, tugging Edd close to his chest and snuggling him as the water rushed down in front of them. They were still getting splashed and misted, but it was no longer directly on them. “Sorry.”

 

“Mhmmm. Next time.” Edd murmured, nuzzling into Kevin’s neck and sighing happily. “Promise?”

 

Kevin couldn’t help grinning at the casual way Edd promised him another blowjob. “Sure thing, babe.” He gave Edd a little squeeze. “Now, how’s about we get up and dressed and get something to eat?”

 

Edd nodded and lifted his head. “Okay. What would you like me to make?”

 

There was a pause as Edd got to his feet, rinsing himself quickly under the still-hot water, then Kevin said disbelievingly. “You can cook? Like, _really_ cook?”

 

“Of course.” Edd glanced at him, confusion on his face as he grabbed a bottle of something and squirted some liquid onto a washcloth. “If I couldn’t cook, how would I eat? My parents are rarely home.”

 

“I just figured you ordered in, or made instant stuff.” Kevin admitted, shrugging. He watched with interest as Edd scrubbed the now-foaming cloth over his skin in hurried strokes. “You know you can take a full, proper shower after we eat, right?”

 

Edd just stared at him, still scrubbing, so Kevin shook his head and gave up. “Never mind. I’m going to see if anything of yours will fit me, okay? Otherwise I’ll be eating in a towel.”

 

Edd just nodded and Kevin moved towards the shower door. At the last second, Edd stopped him. “Wait! I need you to wash first.” When Kevin looked back at him, he was shocked to see the panic and desperation on Edd’s face. “I’m sorry. I just…please. Soap. Washcloth. Water. I’ll get you clothes.”

 

Kevin shrugged again. “Okay. If you insist.” He knew Edd was quirky and obsessive about hygiene and he didn’t mind, even if he thought it was a bit weird.

 

He held out his hand for the washcloth as Edd rinsed himself off, but Edd shook his head. “I’ll get you a clean one. Just give me one moment.”

Kevin couldn’t help smiling with fond exasperation as Edd rinsed the washcloth, rung it out, stepped out of the shower – after squeezing past Kevin – and dropped it into the hamper. He wrapped a fluffy green towel around his waist, then opened a cabinet and pulled out a new washcloth. Kevin accepted it with grace and a quick kiss, then watched as Edd scurried out of the bathroom. Presumably to fetch clothes for them both. Shaking his head but still smiling, Kevin put some body wash onto the cloth and began washing up properly. He was dating a dork, but at least his dork was weird in all of the cutest possible ways.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm posting this on break at work (ugh for overnight shifts). I debated waiting until more of my regular readers had caught up and reviewed before adding another chapter, but considering the long wait between the last update and the previous one, I decided not to wait on this one.
> 
> This fic is almost finished. I know it doesn't SEEM almost finished, but a lot is about to happen very quickly and it's all going to come to a head all at once. So brace yourselves, my lovelies. <3 Also, I apologize in advance because this chapter is all sweetness and fluff...and there's not going to be any more of that again until the very end of the fic. In other words, two chapters of sadness. And then either one chapter of half-sadness/half-fluff-and-smut and an epilogue of joy, or just an epilogue of joy. Depending on if I feel like writing smut.
> 
> Happy reading, and enjoy the good feels while they last! Reviews thrill me, especially after an overnight shift when I'm dead-fucking-tired.
> 
> ~ LS

Time was a funny thing.

 

When you were waiting for something you wanted, it seemed to pass rather slowly. Such as when Edd was waiting for his parents to come home between meetings and trips and all of the many other things they did. He would mark each day off on the wall calendar in the kitchen with a little red ‘X’ and slowly, _slowly,_ the days would creep past. They would slowly, eventually, add up into weeks, and then even more slowly into months. And finally, one day, Edd would reach the circled day and his parents would be home for a short time. But all of those days that made up the weeks and months in between visits seemed to take _forever_ to pass.

 

On the other side of things, when you were dreading something, time sped by. Such as when Edd’s parents were at home and he knew that in just a few short days – a week if he was lucky – they would be gone once more. The time he had with them flew past, seemingly disappearing in leaps and bounds every time he blinked. It was as though the whole of the universe was set on fast-forward, when all Edd wanted was to hit pause. He _longed_ to hit pause. Or, at the very least, to slow things down to a crawl. But life – and time – didn’t work that way.

 

Any teenager could tell you these things about time, really. About how school dragged on and on and on between breaks. About how classes dragged on when all you wanted was for school to end for the day so you could go home and watch your favorite show, or hang out with friends, or play with your dog. And, of course, how those breaks sped by – winter break, spring break, and summer break. All  of them vanishing into nothing whenever you blinked, sometime between the breathless moments of joy that they were there for. Or the way exams loomed threateningly and then you blinked and, quite suddenly, it was time to sit down and take them and you prayed you didn’t forget everything you’d been learning all year.

 

But for someone like Edd, the lesson about time was hard-learned. His time was measured in two types of moments. The moments he was alone – long, agonizing periods of time, no matter how accustomed to them he had become – and the moments when he was _not_ alone – which seemed all too brief. So Edd savored the time he spent with his new companions, if only because he knew how much it would hurt when he was alone again. Nat, Nazz, and Marie had all become incredibly precious to him and his heart would ache when they were no longer a part of his life. Ed was once again dear to him, though Edd found himself a little wary of letting the same person abandon him once more and he was more guarded around Ed than he was with the others. The only person – persons, really – who had ever been given the right to walk out over and over were Edd’s parents. And that was only because he couldn’t seem to find a way to stop them.

 

Kevin, of course, was dearest to Edd. He hated it, even as he cherished the feelings. The depth of feeling he had for Kevin was new, and novel, and both thrilling and terrifying. Thrilling because he didn’t know if he would ever feel something like this again, and terrifying because he could guess what it would feel like when it all ended. When Kevin was gone, Edd knew it would shatter something within him. When Kevin left, Edd would likely curl up into a ball and sob until he was too empty to shed a single tear more. And then, when he had done that, Edd would do what he had done the first time his parents had left him, and every time after that; what he had done the moment he’d realized Ed and Eddy weren’t going to be at his side through High School the way he’d always imagined. He would pick himself up and move on with his life. Sometimes, there was just nothing else you could do.

 

Even knowing that – even knowing what he would do when push came to shove – the days still sped by in a hazy, surreal blur. Knowing what he was going to do when it happened didn’t lessen the dread of it happening, after all. So, before Edd quite knew what was happening, he was walking out of his last midterm exam. Halloween – and the hospital stay – had been two months before. It was nearly Christmas. It was, in fact, the second-to-last day of school before winter break started. He no longer got shoved into lockers, or pushed around, or attacked. Edd did sometimes get looks, though. Some were angry, some were curious, some were confused, some were disgusted…and some he couldn’t read at all, though he often tried. The hickeys Kevin insisted on leaving all over Edd’s pale skin didn’t really help with any of those looks, either. Edd tried not to mind. Some days it was easier than others.

 

Some days it was really hard.

 

Marie never brought up Kevin leaving him again. Edd was pathetically grateful, in a way. He didn’t want to think about how quickly that day was coming, and he certainly didn’t want to talk about it. These days, Edd didn’t want to think or talk about a lot of things. One of those things was his parents. Another was his cleaning habits. The biggest of all was how he felt about Kevin.

 

We very rarely get what we want. Edd should have remembered that.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When Kevin brought things up, it was never in a thoughtful, organized way. It was a passing comment; one Edd could usually evade rather simply. Kevin was fairly easy to distract. All Edd had to do was kiss him and whatever he’d been thinking about, or mentioning, or asking, was forgotten in an instant. Edd found it amusing and endearing, and he was pathetically grateful as well. This time, however, was different, and Edd didn’t know what he was supposed to do; what he was supposed to say. He didn’t seem to know much of anything anymore.

 

Edd was vacuuming around the Christmas tree, humming softly to himself. His parents would be home the next day, around the time he got home from school, so the house had to be perfect. Not that it wasn’t always, because it was. Edd wouldn’t have had it any other way. But it had to be _extra_ -perfect, for Mother and Father. Kevin’s voice, nearly inaudible over the low growl of the vacuum, broke his concentration and had him flicking the power switch in annoyance. He didn’t have much time and there was still so much left he had to do. It would have been a lot easier to get it all finished if Kevin hadn’t been there, or if he had offered to help. Neither of those things seemed to be happening.

 

Intent on getting through this – whatever it was – as quickly as possible, Edd raised an eyebrow at Kevin in a silent request for him to repeat whatever he’d said so Edd could go back to what he was doing. “Why are you vacuuming?”

 

“Because I want the house to be clean when Mother and Father come home.” Edd said, in the exasperated, condescending tone of voice one used with a small child who had just asked a stupid question that you just didn’t have the patience to deal with.

 

“But the house is already clean.” Kevin pointed out, glancing around as though double-checking to make sure what he was saying was still true. It was. Obviously. “I mean, like, _spotless._  It’s always spotless.”

 

When Edd didn’t say anything, Kevin sighed and asked. “Why are you _always_ cleaning, Double D? I just don’t get it. I’ve never seen a cleaner house, ever.”

 

Edd ground his teeth together for a moment, because he didn’t have time to distract Kevin with kisses and touches. He had to clean. But he also didn’t want to explain. “Can we discuss this later?” He asked, fingers shifting restlessly over the vacuum’s power switch. “I am _busy._ ”

 

“No.” Kevin retorted, stubborn chin coming up fast as his eyes narrowed dangerously. “I’m sick of you getting all evasive on me. I’ve been letting it go – letting you distract me – because I wanted to give you time to get used to this; to us. I wanted to give you a chance to tell me on your own, without me having to pry. I think I’ve been pretty damned accommodating, considering. But I want to know the truth. I want to understand _something_ about you, at least.”

 

Edd hesitated, mouth moving silently for several long moments. Then he closed his eyes in defeat and nodded, very slowly. He sank down onto the nearest chair, his eyes opening but locked on his hands, which were tangling and untangling from each other on his lap, over and over again. It was a restless, unhappy motion, but there wasn’t anything to be done about it. Kevin simply waited. Now that Edd had agreed to talk, he didn’t mind waiting while his boyfriend found the right words. Edd could take as long as he wanted, provided Kevin finally got to understand. And while he wished Edd didn’t look quite so miserable about this, Kevin wasn’t backing down this time.

 

“My parents left me alone for the first time when I was thirteen.” Edd murmured, eyes still locked on his ever-moving hands. “Not that they hadn’t gone away before that, you understand. Weekend conventions, or two-day business trips. But most of the time they were gone only during the day. At night, for just a little while before bed, they were all mine.”

 

Kevin remained silent and Edd took a deep breath before continuing. “They left me notes. Things they wanted me to do; what to cook; what to clean. Little things, you see. I was very good at doing as I was told, even when no one was watching. I wanted them to come home and be happy, so we could spend time together without one or the other of them sighing and taking time to do whatever I hadn’t gotten done while they were gone.”

 

Kevin felt something twist in his chest at the idea of a ten year old Edd hurrying to do the laundry, and cook, and vacuum, so that his parents wouldn’t have to. So that they could, instead, spend a little bit of time with him before he was sent to bed. It was horrible, in a way, though Kevin wasn’t sure Edd’s parents had any idea of what they’d done to their son. He had a feeling that Marion, at least, didn’t. Kevin honestly believed she loved her son, and would never have done anything to hurt him. She just didn’t understand how broken Edd was.

 

“When I was thirteen, they left me _alone._ ” Edd’s words had softened until they were barely more than breath and Kevin had to strain to hear him. “I came home and they had passports and tickets and suitcases and an itinerary.”

 

“That was given to me, so I would know how to reach them on any given day.” His hands clenched into fists, his jaw tightened, and his voice came out suddenly harsh. “They told me they would be back in four months. I was to do my homework, and keep the house tidy. Groceries – a pre-approved, pre-ordered set of them– would be delivered once a week. I was to behave. I was to be as good as they knew I could be; as good as I had always been when they were away. I was a big boy and I could manage just fine. They were quite sure of it.”

 

Kevin didn’t quite know what to say, so he said nothing. Edd kept talking, in that same harsh and bitter tone, his words biting into Kevin’s heart like they were wrapped in barbed wire. “I asked them not to go, in the logical and calm manner they had raised me to use when upset. Tears and tantrums were not tolerated in my household; logical arguments and levelheaded debates only. That time, and every single one that followed, nothing I said mattered. They left anyway. Eventually I stopped asking them to stay at all.”

 

Kevin wanted desperately to yank Edd into his arms. To soothe all of the hurt he knew Edd had been holding inside for years. But he didn’t know if Edd would let him; if Edd was ready for that from him. So he didn’t. He just said, very softly. “I’m sorry. That had to have sucked.”

 

Edd laughed hollowly. “Yes, well. I told myself that if I did as they asked – if I was just good enough – that when they came home, they would stay.” He glanced around and added wistfully. “Obviously, it didn’t work.”

 

He paused, then his cheeks flushed and he admitted. “Once, I did the opposite. The third time they left me, I let the house go until they returned. I refused to clean anything.” Edd let out a sharp bark of laughter that made Kevin flinch. “I was _so_ angry, and I wanted to punish them for leaving me. Just as Ed and Eddy had left me, shortly before that. I couldn’t punish them, you see, because neither of them even seemed to notice the absence of me in their lives. But my parents…well.” Edd’s eyes closed and Kevin swallowed hard when he saw the tears spilling over. “They stayed less than an hour when they returned, and they both looked so disappointed in me…”

 

Kevin no longer cared if Edd was ready or not. He crossed the room and sat on the floor beside Edd’s chair, yanking his boyfriend down onto his lap. Edd startled, but Kevin held tight, tucking his chin on top of Edd’s hair. His boyfriend never wore his beanie anymore when it was just the two of them; not since Halloween. He said nothing yet; he just held Edd. It was silent permission to cry, and Edd did. He turned his face into Kevin’s chest and sobbed, for long minutes.

 

When he finally settled down into hiccups and shuddering breaths, Kevin said softly. “I’m so sorry you were left alone, babe.” He squeezed Edd a little tighter and gathered his courage. “I have something for you. It’s supposed to be your Christmas present, but I think now is the right time.”

 

Edd lifted his head and blinked puffy, bloodshot eyes at Kevin. His whole face was red and he was sniffling wetly and his cheeks were stained with drying tears. And Kevin still thought Edd was the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. Which was how he knew this was right.

 

“A…a gift?” Edd stammered it, looking confused. “What is it?”

 

“It’s in my coat.” Kevin said, nodding towards the hall. “Why don’t you grab it for me? But no peeking, okay? Just bring me the whole coat.”

 

Edd bit his lip, looking uncertain, then he rose clumsily and went to fetch the coat. In the few moments he was gone, Kevin took several deep breaths and struggled to hold on to his courage. Everything was going to be okay. And then Edd was back, holding the black leather jacket as though it was a bomb that might go off if he wasn’t careful. Kevin took it with a smile, setting it in a heap on the floor beside him. Ignoring the little sound of protest Edd made, Kevin pulled the brunette back onto his lap.

 

“You can put it away again in a minute.” Kevin promised, pressing a light kiss to Edd’s forehead. Then he slid his hand into the pocket and felt around until he was able to curl his fingers around what he was looking for.

 

He gave Edd a nervous look, and muttered. “Just…don’t freak out on me, okay?”

 

Edd just stared, seemingly unable to speak, so Kevin sighed and pressed the item into Edd’s hand. As those red-rimmed eyes widened, Kevin spoke in a rush. “I love you. Okay? I know I’ve never said it before, but that’s only because I wasn’t sure you were ready, but it’s true. I love you. And I don’t want to be apart from you. I know you can graduate early by testing out. So come to college with me. I’ve got offers from a few different schools. Pick the one you like best and we’ll go there. Together.”

 

Edd uncurled his fingers and stared down at the gold ring, set with a dark blue stone, in his hand. It was Kevin’s class ring. He looked back up at Kevin, breathing far too fast and shaking. “K-Kevin…I…”

 

“Say yes.” Kevin urged, hands tightening on Edd, green eyes desperate. “You love me too, don’t you? I _know_ you do, even if you won’t say it. Even if you _can’t_ say it. So say yes instead. Come with me.” Then, sensing that Edd was right on the edge, he added in a low, forceful voice. “I’ll never leave you, Edd. I swear it. You’re stuck with me.”

 

Edd’s breath hitched and he managed faintly. “You’re asking me this when I’ve been crying…”

 

“You’re beautiful.” Kevin promised, brushing their lips together. “You’re always beautiful. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you, babe. Don’t take that from me. Let me be lucky.” And for the first time in years, Edd believed that someone wouldn’t leave.

 

Edd’s lips twitched up, then that adorable gap appeared as he smiled, lowering his eyes shyly. He slid the ring onto his right ring finger, a little surprised when it fit; he had such tiny hands. “Of course I’ll come with you. As you said, I love you.”

 

Kevin seemed to go limp with relief, then he laughed and gave Edd a fierce kiss. Then he pulled back and looked at Edd’s hand. “It fits okay? I had it resized so you could wear it. Marie seemed pretty certain about the size of your finger, but I was worried…”

 

Edd giggled, ducking his head and covering his mouth with both hands. The right one was on top and the ring’s stone flashed in the light. Then Edd looked up and Kevin’s breath caught as those blue eyes – more gorgeous than any stone, in any ring, ever – locked with his. “It fits fine.” Edd assured him, sliding his arms around Kevin’s neck. “Tell me again.”

 

For a split second, Kevin thought Edd wanted him to say he loved him. But then he realized the truth. He didn’t hesitate. “I won’t ever leave you, Double D. The only way we’re going to be apart is if you decide to leave me, and even then I might just track you down and drag you back to my side.”

 

Edd rested his forehead against Kevin’s and whispered. “I love you, too.”

 

It was more than enough.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter sucks. As does the next one. They are angsty and miserable and I am not even the littlest bit sorry because I have been planning this thing for FOREVER (as in, since Edd first got beaten) and so I'm like, "FINALLY, EVERYONE KNOWS!" and...yeah. Not sorry at all.
> 
> So...I'm posting this pre-overnight-shift at work. And if I could get off work in the morning to comments - even if they're just telling me how much you hate me and how I need to update NOW (as in yesterday) - then that would be totally awesome. Also, if you didn't notice, this fic now has a total number of chapters listed, which it did NOT before now. That's because all I have left to write is the Epilogue, so I have a total chapter count. Happy ending is almost here; promise. <3
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> ~ LS

Edd hummed as he shut the locker door in the gym. He had asked the teacher if he could get his clothes from his locker; he wanted to bring them home. He didn’t like the idea of leaving them there over winter break. He had been waved off with an eye roll, but Edd was used to that. No one understood his weird quirks about hygiene and cleanliness. He had just finished tucking the clothes into the bag he’d brought for that purpose when it happened. His arms were grabbed and held behind his back, the wrists crushed uncomfortably together in the bruising grip of someone’s hand. It hurt a little, but more than anything Edd was surprised. He had stopped expecting an attack weeks before. He had assumed that, if one was going to come, it would either be right away or after Kevin left for college.

 

That surprise melted into fear when he felt cold, sharp metal press against his throat. A low, hissing voice in his ear made things worse. “You’re going to listen to me very careful, Eddward. Okay?”

 

Edd nodded as much as he could, considering the knife at his throat, and whispered. “Yes, of course. I am a very good listener.”

 

“Good. That’s good.” The voice crooned, praising. Then it got cold again. “I thought you were a fast learner, but apparently not. Weren’t you told to stay away from Kevin?”

 

Edd whimpered when the blade pressed a little harder against his skin, though it didn’t draw blood. Then he managed weakly. “I’m sorry. I just…I love him. Please…please, don’t hurt me.”

 

There was a low, angry hiss next to his ear and the grip on his wrists tightened, making Edd cry out in pain. Instantly the grip eased and the crooning note was back in that voice. “Shhh…I’m sorry. I am. I never wanted you hurt, you know. Never that. I was _so_ pissed when they put you in the hospital. They were only supposed to scare you.”

 

The knife shifted, the flat of the blade pressing against his throat now, and that voice continued. “I don’t like you saying you love him, you know. You don’t belong with him. Don’t say it again.”

 

Edd wasn’t sure what to say to that; he didn’t know how to reply. So he ignored the statement and asked a question instead. “Why are you doing this, if you don’t want to hurt me?”

 

“You need to stay away from Kevin.” There was a note of impatience there now. “I told you that. Because if you don’t…” There was a pause, then hot breath moved over his ear as his attacker whispered. “If you don’t, I’ll kill him.”

 

Edd was so stunned – so completely in shock – after hearing those words that it was a long moment before he realized he’d been released. He spun around, eyes darting frantically, but whoever it was had vanished. There was no one around. There was nothing except the frantic pounding of his heart and the sharp, ragged sound of his breathing. Edd sank down to the floor, shaking. He could have handled a threat to his own life. He had been being bullied all his life, after all. Threats were hardly something new. But a threat against Kevin…against the man he loved…Edd didn’t know how to cope with that.

 

Edd had been told, many times by many people, that his brain moved far faster than most people’s did. He couldn’t think as slow as others if he tried. Which was why it only took a couple of minutes for Edd to sort through everything he knew and decide on a course of action. The facts were all there, lined up in neat little rows and columns. It was just a matter of what Edd could actually do about them. There weren’t many options. In fact, there was only one.

 

Scrambling to his feet, gym bag forgotten, Edd ran out of the locker room. He ignored the students and staff in the gymnasium. They didn’t matter. He ran through the hallways until he reached his locker, fingers trembling as he fumbled with the combination lock. When he finally got it open, he began yanking things out. Text books he left; notebooks he shoved into his messenger bag. Personal books went into the bag; library books stayed. He hesitated for a moment, staring at the helmet Marie had decorated, then set it carefully on the floor. It would be found and returned to Kevin; he was sure of it.

 

Edd turned around, still panicking a bit, and slammed right into a broad chest. Firm but gentle hands caught his arms, steadying him, and then Edd was blinking up in shock at Brad. “Whoa, you okay?” He asked, looking concerned. “You look sort of…freaked out.”

 

“I…what? No. No, I’m fine.” Edd forced a laugh, though it came out false and stuttering. “I just have to go home now. That’s all. Something…something’s come up. I have to go. Excuse me.”

 

As he pushed away from Brad, the baseball player fell into step beside him. “Seriously? You expect me to just let you walk away when you’re shaking all over and looking like you might vomit? I don’t think so. If you’re going home, let me go get Kevin from the cafeteria. He’ll give you a ride.”

 

Edd shook his head, eyes wild. “No!” He half-shouted it, making Brad take a wary step back. Edd took a deep breath, then forced himself to speak more calmly. “No. I don’t want Kevin cutting class. I will just walk home. It’s fine.”

 

Brad looked uncertain, then he shook his head. “You barely look like you’ll make it to the front doors, let alone all the way to your house. If you won’t let me get Kevin, let me get Nathan for you.” Seeing Edd start to shake his head, Brad continued. “Then let me drive you home. Please. You really look like you might collapse and I don’t think I’d be able to forgive myself if something bad happened to you when I could have prevented it.”

 

Edd hesitated for a moment, then nodded very slowly. “All right. I suppose you may drive me home.” He waited a beat, then added softly. “Thank you.”

 

Brad nodded and the two of them walked towards the doors leading to the parking lot. Edd was still shaking and Brad kept looking over at him, concerned. Finally Brad couldn’t help himself. As Edd buckled himself into Brad’s car, Brad spoke. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“I don’t know.” Edd admitted, looking miserable. His fingers were twisting Kevin’s class ring, which was still securely on his right hand. “I…I have to leave.” He glanced over at Brad, worried blue eyes practically swallowing his face. “You can’t tell anyone. About this. About me leaving. They can’t know. Kevin can’t know. Or he’ll try to stop me.”

 

Brad looked even more concerned as he drove; he kept glancing over at Edd. “Hey, what are you even talking about? Why do you have to leave? What are you talking about?”

 

“I can’t…I can’t stay.” Edd gasped. It felt like there were iron bands around his chest; like he couldn’t breathe. “I have to go. I can’t be around Kevin. I can’t explain. I’m sorry.”

 

“Okay. Okay.” Brad hurriedly tried to soothe Edd. He didn’t want the boy passing out in his car. “I won’t tell him. I promise. Just breathe, okay?” When Edd nodded as Brad pulled into his driveway, Brad asked quietly. “Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all?”

 

Edd’s mouth moved silently for a moment, then he looked up at the house. His parents were inside; he could tell from the way certain curtains had been pulled shut or open. He had a plan, amorphous and half-formed as it was. Could he do it alone? Was it feasible? His mind raced, struggling to finish the plan so he would know what he needed. And finally, after several minutes, he looked over at Brad.

 

“Yeah.” He whispered, swallowing hard. “Come inside. I’ll explain what I need you to do.”

 

Brad agreed.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kevin was concerned. Deeply, deeply concerned. First, Edd had vanished in the middle of school. Then, for the three days that followed, he had refused to come to the door when Kevin knocked. Marion hadn’t come to the door either. Instead, Edd’s father had answered each time and sent Kevin away, saying Edd was very busy and would let him know when he had time. It was impossible to appeal to the stern man, or argue with him. Kevin knew because he had tried both. Each text Kevin sent was replied to in the exact same way. _‘I am taking care of some things. I will let you know when I am not busy.’_   When he tried calling, he would be shunted to Edd’s voicemail.

 

Kevin would have been more nervous, more upset, more _angry_ …but Edd wasn’t talking to anyone else either. Nazz, Nat, and Marie all said the same thing happened when they tried to get ahold of Edd. So it wasn’t Kevin. Or at least not only Kevin. But now it had been three full days and the next day was Christmas and Kevin wasn’t backing down. He wanted to know what was going on. Especially because when he’d tried Edd’s cell phone that morning, the number had been disconnected.

 

He rang the bell and, this time, Marion opened the door. There was something about the look on her face – the sadness in her deep blue eyes – that made Kevin feel cold inside. “What’s wrong?” He demanded, hands curling into fists at his sides. “Is Double D hurt? Is he okay?”

 

“Eddward is unharmed.” Marion said, but the sadness in her eyes didn’t go away. “I’m sorry, but he’s not here, Kevin.”

 

“What do you mean, he’s not here?” Kevin barked. He didn’t normally take that sort of tone with females, especially not someone’s mom, but he was running out of patience. “When is he coming back?”

 

Marion took a step back, holding the door open, and gestured to the stairs. “I think, perhaps, you should go up to Eddward’s room. That will make this easier to explain.”

 

Kevin looked at her funny, but stepped inside and headed for the stairs. He knew where Edd’s room was, of course, because he’d been there more times than he could count in the last two months. When he pushed open the door, his heart stopped. Edd’s neatly labeled bedroom was missing. There was a bedframe with the box spring and mattress, stripped of all bedding. There was an empty desk, an empty dresser, and more than a few empty bookshelves. All of Edd’s carefully placed, perfectly organized belongings were missing. His beloved books. His computer. His sheets. His clothes. His pillow. Even his cactus, Jim. All of it. Gone.

 

Kevin spun around, the world continuing to spin even though he’d stopped moving, and found Marion had followed him. Before he could ask, she spoke. “He tested out of school, Kevin. He left this morning to get settled into the dorms. He didn’t want to waste time.”

 

“Oh…” Kevin melted with relief, sagging against the wall. “Oh. Well, that’s fine then.” He laughed, rubbing his hands over his face and shaking his head. “Christ, I was scared for a second there. Which college did he end up picking?”

 

Marion didn’t say anything and Kevin looked up. He was horrified to see tears running down her sweet, pretty face, which was so much like Edd’s. “Hey!” Kevin felt frantic again; he didn’t do well with crying women. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

“Oh, Kevin…” Marion sighed, sounding weary. “He went to Harvard.”

 

There was a dreadful pause. A moment where Kevin didn’t understand what Marion had just said to him, because it just didn’t make sense. Then he said. “But I didn’t get accepted to Harvard.”

 

Marion just continued looking at him, sad and sympathetic. And Kevin realized, quite suddenly, that that was the point. His legs gave out under him and he sank to the floor, trembling. “I don’t understand…” He managed to say, though his tongue felt thick and unresponsive. “He said he loves me.”

 

“He does!” Marion burst out, kneeling in front of Kevin and grabbing both of his hands. “Oh, Kevin, Eddward _does_ love you. So much. That’s why…” She stopped shaking her head. “I don’t want to have to explain this more than once. And I think you’ll need support. Maybe you should call those friends of yours. I’ll tell you all at once.”

 

Kevin nodded dumbly. He didn’t understand what was happening, but he wanted to. He wanted desperately to know what, in the name of anything, Edd was thinking. So he pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened a group text. It didn’t say much, but he knew it would bring Nat, Nazz, and Marie running. _‘Edd’s gone. Meeting at his house. Now.’_ Then Kevin fell into his thoughts, still sitting on the hallway floor just outside what had been Edd’s bedroom, with Marion.

 

When the others arrived, Marion went down to answer the door and Kevin dragged himself to his feet to follow. The four teens and Edd’s mom went into the den and sat down. Kevin didn’t speak, not even to greet his friends. He just stared at Marion, waiting. Marion didn’t hesitate. She launched right into a telling of what had happened. Edd had told her everything and thanks to his detailed memory, and her own, explaining what happened was rather like all of them being there. She was able to relay, word-for-word, what the attacker said to Edd.

 

Then she sadly explained how Edd had felt leaving was the only way to keep Kevin safe. “He was so very afraid for you, Kevin.” She told him, looking miserable. “I tried to convince him there had to be another way, but he was adamant.”

 

Kevin’s heart clenched in his chest. “So you’re telling me that the asshole…” He winced, shooting Marion an apologetic look. “Sorry.”

 

“No need.” She gave him a weak smile. “I agree with the use of the term. I used it myself, several times, when Eddward told me what had happened.”

 

“Right.” Kevin took a deep breath, then continued. “So the asshole who got Double D put in the hospital threatened to kill _me_ if Edd didn’t back off? But _why?”_

 

“It sounds like jealousy.” It was Nazz who spoke, soft and thoughtful. “Doesn’t it? _‘I never meant for you to get hurt.’_ And _‘You don’t belong with him.’_ Those sound like obsessive comments. Like this guy wants Edd all for himself.”

 

Nat nodded, agreeing. “Yeah, but half the school has a thing for Double Delectable, right? So how are we supposed to know who the creep is?”

 

Marie was the one who, after several minutes of thought, came up with the answer. “What about the guys who hurt Double D? I mean, I know _we_ don’t know who they are, but Creeptastic must, right? And he was clearly pissed that they’d hurt his little obsession. So wouldn’t he have done something to them?”

 

“The car accident!” Nazz exclaimed, hands flying up to her mouth. “The one that happened just after Halloween, when Edd came back to school.”

 

Marion was the one who was lost now. “What car accident?”

 

“Four boys – all Seniors on the baseball team – got into a car accident right after Edd came back to school.” Nazz explained. “A brake line busted and the car flipped several times and…well. Two of the boys died, one was paralyzed from the waist down, and the fourth is in a coma in ICU.”

 

“It wouldn’t be hard to put a bad brake line on a car.” Marie admitted, eyes moving rapidly from side-to-side as she thought. “But god, that’s…that’s another level of crazy, right? I mean, if he’s already killed people…geez, no wonder Edd left!”

 

“Perhaps we should contact the boy who is paralyzed.” Marion suggested, leaning forward in her seat and looking intense. “If these boys know who this person is…”

 

Marie suddenly gasped, hands flying up to cover her mouth. When everyone stared at her, her eyes were closed and her mouth was moving rapidly as she muttered under her breath, as though she were talking to herself. “Cars…totally obsessed with Edd…pissed he got hurt…car accident…baseball team…”

 

Suddenly Nat was cursing a blue streak through the air and Marie was nodding vigorously. “You see it too, don’t you?” She asked, shaking all over. “Oh god…”

 

“Bradley.” Nathan spat, eyes narrowed. “I _knew_ he had something to do with that attack! And of course he was sniffing around to see if Double D remembered who had attacked him, because he couldn’t afford to have anyone ask those guys who’d put them up to it. Remember how he looked at Double D on Halloween, Marie? Tell me that shouldn’t have been a clue, right? Fuck.”

 

“I’ll kill him.” Kevin bit out from between clenched teeth, hands balled into fists and green eyes burning heatedly. “I swear to god, I’ll kill him.”

 

Marion made a small, awful whimpering sound, drawing everyone’s attention. Everyone turned to look at her and she managed to ask. “Bradley? As in, Brad? Tall, blonde hair, brown eyes, attractive, baseball player, drives a dark blue SUV?”

 

Kevin paled. “How do you know that?”

 

Marion whimpered again, looking terrified. “He drove Eddward home after the incident at school. Then he offered to drive Eddward to Massachusetts. They…they left this morning.”

 

“I’ve got to go.” Kevin jumped up, heading for the door right away. “I’ve got to…fuck. He could hurt Edd. I can’t let that happen.”

 

“Wait!” Nat called after him, the others jumping up to follow him. “We’ll go together. We’ll take my car, okay? All of us.”

 

“My bike is faster.” Kevin retorted, shaking his head before Nat had even finished speaking. “I can weave in and out of traffic. He’s already got a head start.”

 

“Do you know what’s faster?” Marion asked, standing suddenly. “A plane.” When everyone stared at her, she made a shooing gesture. “Come on. Everyone to the garage. We’re putting Kevin on the first plane to Massachusetts.” She turned and gave him a firm look. “You will bring my baby boy home safe. Do you understand?”

 

Kevin nodded, locking eyes with her. “I promise, Marion. I promise.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to apologize for anything that happens in this chapter. Take a good, long look at the tags; I've added new ones and they are IMPORTANT.
> 
> This is now completely written, straight through the epilogue, and I've already started writing my next Kevedd fic, so updates shall happen as I have a chance to post them. If I'm in a good mood at the end of my shift (comments always help with that, since night shift blows) I might throw up the final chapter then.
> 
> Happy reading! You might need tissues...
> 
> ~ LS

Edd hummed softly as he wrapped a towel around his waist; it was an absentminded gesture. When you lived alone, you got used to filling the silence with your own voice. He looked around for the clothes he’d brought into the bathroom, but they were nowhere in sight. Frowning, he walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway, heading towards the room he’d chosen as his bedroom. He liked the little house he’d rented because he didn’t like dorms; the virtual tour hadn’t done it justice. It was perfect and had come fully furnished, which was a plus. Edd had no desire to go furniture shopping. Most of his boxes were stacked in various rooms. He had wanted to shower before he began unpacking and had just spent almost an hour relaxing under the pulse of hot water, until the house’s water heater ran out. He had been tense for days and was finally starting to feel better.

 

He walked into the bedroom, feeling the dread that had been knotting his stomach ease a little. He was heartbroken over what he had done, but at least Kevin was safe now. That was all that mattered. No one was going to hurt Kevin because of him. And he, himself, was safe from the reach of whomever it was that had threatened Kevin in the first place. He reached for his phone on the top of the dresser, where he’d set it to charge when he’d gotten there two hours ago, before he and Brad brought all of his boxes inside and he showered. The phone, however, wasn’t there.

 

Edd frowned. First his clothes, now the phone…was he losing his mind? Edd turned around, eyebrows pulled together as he wondered how tired and stressed he had to be if he was forgetting things as basic as where he’d put things down. He froze when he saw Brad, lounging on the room’s bed, holding Edd’s phone in one hand. Edd blinked in confusion, then his frown deepened when he realized his clothes were on the bed next to Brad. What was going on?

 

He walked over to the bed, one hand on the place where he’d tucked the towel into itself to hold it up, and held out his other hand. “May I have my phone, Bradley? I need to check my messages.”

 

Bradley shook his head. “You know the only person who would have called is one of your parents. You got a new number, remember? No more messages from Kevin.”

 

“I know.” Edd’s voice was whisper-soft and he sank down onto the bed as the despair washed over him once more. His dog tags – the ones with the letters _‘M’_ and _‘F’_ respectively on them – were now joined on the chain by Kevin’s class ring. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to leave it behind. His hand went up to fiddle with it and tears filled his eyes.

 

Suddenly Brad’s arms were around him and Edd accepted the comforting embrace, sobbing. It took him long minutes to quiet down enough for Brad’s softly murmured soothing to register. “Shhh, Eddward. It’s okay. It’s better this way. Shhh…”

 

The strange crooning note to Brad’s voice sank into Edd’s mind, making him go cold. He stiffened and pulled back, trembling all over. “You…” He whispered, shaking his head in helpless denial. “No, it can’t be you…no…”

 

“Shhh…” Brad cooed at him, reaching out to cup Edd’s cheek. “Don’t get yourself worked up. This is for the best. I told you, you don’t belong with Kevin. He didn’t keep you safe, did he? He didn’t make the ones who hurt you pay.”

 

“You’re the reason they hurt me in the first place!” Edd shrieked. Then he realized what Brad had said and, in an instant, the car crash came to mind and he shrunk back from Brad in horror. “You…you caused the accident…”

 

“They hurt you.” Brad said carelessly; dismissively. “They deserved no less. And I never meant for them to hurt you, pet. They were only told to scare you away from Kevin. I _am_ sorry they hurt you.”

 

Edd stood and took a half-step back from Brad. “Get out.” He managed in a whisper, still shaking. “Get out right now, or I swear I’ll start screaming.”

 

Brad just looked at Edd, amused, as he sat up on the edge of the bed. “Why in the world would you start screaming? This is a student district in Cambridge, Eddward. It’s the day before Christmas. Who do you think is around to hear?” He shook his head, chuckling, then added. “You really shouldn’t fight this, you know. You’re mine. You’ve always been mine. I knew it the first time I saw you. I was just waiting for the right time.”

 

Brad’s face darkened and Edd felt fear spike through his system. “Then Kevin got in the way. You have no idea how badly I wanted to kill him the day I saw him kiss you in the hospital.” There was madness in those brown eyes; Edd didn’t know how he hadn’t seen it before. “Then, on Halloween…you were just so beautiful. And the thought of Kevin’s filthy hands on you…well. I had to take the anger out on someone, didn’t I? And I wasn’t ready to claim you yet. So I punished your attackers instead.”

 

“That…” Edd had a million things running through his mind, but the most important was the fact that he didn’t know how unhinged Brad was. He didn’t want to incite the larger man into violence. “That was very nice of you.” He forced out, his voice weak and thready. “To avenge me, I mean.”

 

Brad smiled, then reached out and grabbed Edd’s arm. His grip was firm but not painful, and Edd didn’t fight it as Brad pulled him closer because he didn’t want it to _become_ painful. “You’re still so very beautiful, Eddward.” He brushed Edd’s hair away from his eyes. “I love you.”

 

Edd cringed away from the touch to his hair before he could help himself, even as the declaration of love was leaving Brad’s lips. He regretted it a moment later when Brad’s face darkened. That strong hand fisted in his hair, wringing a cry of pain from his lips as his head was jerked viciously backwards and he was forced down onto his knees. Brad snarled down at him.

 

“You don’t like my touch, pet?” Brad growled, yanking hard on Edd’s hair and wringing another cry of pain from him. “Better get used to it. No one but me is ever going to touch you again, you know. Not unless you want them to wind up dead. You’re _mine._ ”

 

Sobbing now, Edd nodded the best he could with the painfully tight grip on his hair. “Yes…” He gasped out, desperate to appease Brad. “Yes, of course. Yours. I understand.”

 

Brad’s grip loosened a little and Edd made a soft whimpering sound of relief as the pressure on his scalp eased some. “Good.” Brad crooned, his other hand coming up to stroke Edd’s cheek. “Now, get up here on the bed with me, pet. I want to get better acquainted.”

 

Edd wanted to say no. He wanted to scream and fight and run. But he knew Brad was faster than him, and stronger than him. He had no clothes on, no phone, no car…nowhere and no one to run to. There was nothing he could do except try to get Brad to relax his guard so he could get away. Which, for the moment, meant playing along with whatever Brad wanted. As he climbed onto the bed, still shaking, Edd silently cursed himself for having not given his virginity to Kevin during the two months they were together. But he’d wanted it to be a Christmas present sort of thing; something extra-special. And then it had been too late. Now, it was _really_ too late.

 

As he crawled onto the bed, Brad’s hand snaked out and grabbed the towel, pulling it off. Edd lowered his head until his chin touched his chest, shoulders shaking as he tried not to cry, refusing to look up. He didn’t want to turn over, either. So he stayed just as he was, on his hands and knees, facing the wall opposite the door, shaking all over. His breath came in short, sharp bursts as he did his best not to choke on the sobs he couldn’t let out. When a hand smoothed over the pert curve of his ass, Edd jumped, then let out a pitiful whine. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pretend this wasn’t happening.

 

The heat and weight of Brad behind him was horrible. Then Brad’s body curved over his back and a soft voice crooned threateningly in his ear. “Remember that you’re mine, Eddward, and _only_ mine. I’m willing to leave Kevin out of this if you are. But if I feel that he’s still between us, I’ll have to take care of him. Do you understand, pet?”

 

Edd nodded frantically and whispered. “Of course. I understand. He’s not. I swear it. I’m just yours.”

 

Edd held his breath so he wouldn’t flinch when one of Brad’s hands slid around him. Then Brad gripped the dog tags and Kevin’s ring and yanked hard, breaking the thin chain against the back of Edd’s neck. It hurt, but Edd refused to react. “You don’t need these then, do you?” Brad challenged.

 

Edd swallowed hard, then said softly. “No, of course not.” He heard them hit the floor and skid across it, metal on wood, as Brad apparently whipped them off the bed. It broke his heart all over again, but he refused to give in to the pain. He had to stay strong, or he’d never get away.

 

Brad straightened up behind him. Edd winced, knowing Brad couldn’t see, as the older teen forced Edd’s legs apart so he could kneel between them. Edd fought against his instincts to keep his body still as Brad’s hands stroked over his hips and ass, squeezing and petting. He felt sick to his stomach, but he knew he was strong enough to get through this. If he had been strong enough to leave Kevin, Edd knew he was strong enough to handle _anything._ He wouldn’t give Brad a reason to hurt him. As long as he could keep Brad happy, the odds were the insane jock would stay in ‘loving’ mode.

 

Lost in his thoughts as he was, trying to hold on to his own sanity, Edd was startled when he suddenly felt pressure against his hole. He told himself not to tense; he didn’t want to hurt himself. But the cold, slick feel of two fingers sliding inside of him – fingers that weren’t his own, for the first time ever, and which didn’t belong to someone he wanted either – was uncomfortable. He hated it and, in that moment, he hated Brad. He thought that, just then, he could have happily killed Brad with his bare hands. And Edd wasn’t usually a violent person.

 

Suddenly an angry hand was fisted in his hair, dragged his head up sharply and making him cry out in pain as his back was forced to arch to accommodate the pull on his scalp. The fingers inside him pressed hard and his hair was yanked on viciously as a cold voice snarled near his ear. “Did you let him inside of you, Eddward? Were you acting the whore for Kevin?”

 

“N-no!” Edd cried, suddenly grateful that it was the truth because he was a terrible liar most of the time and he didn’t want Brad angry. “No, I swear!”

 

Brad’s fingers withdrew a little, then slammed back into him, twisting a little as they did so. Then an angry hiss sounded near his ear. “Really? Really, pet? Because this sweet little ass of yours seems to be used to having things inside it. If Kevin took what’s mine, I’ll kill him. Slowly and painfully.” Brad’s tongue traced the curve of Edd’s ear, then he purred, dark and cruel. “And for letting him take you, Eddward, I’ll make you watch.”

 

“He didn’t!” Edd sobbed, desperation clawing at his insides. “I swear, Bradley. He never… _never._ I…” He hated what he was about to say; it was so different from when he’d told Kevin the very same thing on Halloween. But he didn’t know what else to do. “I use my fingers…sometimes…when I…”

 

Edd couldn’t go on, but Bradley seemed to accept his words. The painful grip on his hair vanished and Edd relaxed his back from the arch, letting his chin drop down to his chest. His hair fell over tear-filled blue eyes and his shoulders shook as he sobbed out loud; he just couldn’t hold it in anymore. His arms shook violently and he fisted his hands in the blanket beneath him, locking his elbows, refusing to let his arms give out. The cold, slick fingers still inside of him pumped slowly in and out and the feeling was horrible. Edd could taste the bile coating his throat, hot and sickly-sweet. He struggled not to gag; he had a feeling Brad wouldn’t handle it well if he vomited.

 

Then Brad spoke again, sounding sweet and loving – and completely insane – once more. “Of course you stretched yourself for me. You’re such a good boy, Eddward. You wouldn’t want our first time together to be difficult.” He pressed a soft kiss to Edd’s shoulder and Edd shuddered in revulsion; Brad didn’t seem to notice. “So thoughtful, pet. So beautiful. Perfect. _Mine._ ”

 

Edd squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Brad’s fingers withdraw. Then something hot and hard pressed against him and he whimpered helplessly. Brad’s hand petted the small of his back and he cooed. “Just relax now, pet. Everything’s going to be fine.”

 

Suddenly there was a sound – a sickening _crack_ – and the solid weight of Brad slumped down on his back, flattening Edd to the bed underneath him. Edd cried out and squirmed for a moment, then the weight was gone and he was being yanked into someone’s arms. For a split second, Edd struggled. Then, the smell of leather and cologne and _Kevin_ registered and Edd sobbed as he buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck and clung to the man he loved. Kevin held him tightly, rocking him and shushing him softly.

 

“I’m sorry!” Edd sobbed, clinging tighter. “I’m so sorry. Please don’t hate me.” In his head, he was adding more words. _‘Please don’t leave me.’_

 

“Shhh…” Kevin soothed as he cradled Edd against his chest, still rocking. He kept his eyes on Brad’s unconscious form on the floor, where he’d shoved him when he’d pulled him off of Edd; he didn’t know how long the guy would be out for. “I don’t hate you, babe. I love you. I’m just glad you’re okay. I’m glad I got here in time.”

 

Edd shuddered at that, because it was true but also not. Bradley had, in a very real way, been inside of him. He could still feel the cold, invasive touch. “I’m sorry.” He managed again, because he didn’t know how much Kevin had seen but coming in to find Edd on his hands and knees, nude, with Brad touching him, had to have been horrible. “He said…” Edd’s breath hitched, but he forced the words out. “He said if I didn’t…he’d kill you.” He hiccupped, then added. “He said he’d make me watch.”

 

Kevin growled, furious, and held Edd tighter. He _really_ wanted to kill Brad, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to call the police instead. “I know this is hard, babe, but we need to call the police. I promise I won’t leave you alone. I won’t make you talk to anyone by yourself. I’ll be here the entire time. But I need to call them, okay? We need them to come and arrest Brad. Where’s your phone?”

 

“He…he had it.” Edd managed. He couldn’t stop shaking and he felt cold all over. He had a feeling he was going into shock.

 

Kevin carefully set Edd on the bed, then began searching for the phone. It only took him a minute to find it, but during that time Edd began to shake so hard he looked like he was having a seizure. His eyes were wide and glassy and Kevin had a feeling he needed medical attention of some sort. He dialed quickly, then snapped at the operator. “I need a police car and an ambulance. This guy went nuts and tried to rape my boyfriend.”

 

Edd listened in a daze as Kevin gave the address and a little more information. Everything sounded like it was being filtered through a long tunnel. Or maybe through one of those tin-can-and-string telephones he’d made when he was a kid. And he couldn’t stop shaking. He felt Kevin drape a blanket over his shoulders, then listened numbly as sirens ripped through the air. When the cops came into the room a moment later, Brad was still unconscious. They stared at him for a moment, then looked at Edd and Kevin for an explanation.

 

“He was about to rape my boyfriend.” Kevin explained, a little defensively. “I hit him over the head with the first thing I saw.”

 

Edd’s eyes went to the object in question and he whined pathetically. It was Jim. His cobalt ceramic pot was cracked and there was dirt on the floor. “Oh no…”

 

“He’s fine, babe.” Kevin soothed, petting Edd’s hair gently. “We’ll get him a new pot, okay? He’s a sturdy little cactus. And now he’s a hero.”

 

Edd nodded, then whispered. “I need to take a shower.” When the police started to protest, citing a need to collect evidence and using the words _rape kit_ , Edd repeated himself. “I need to take a shower.” Then, in a low murmur, added. “Messy, messy, messy…”

 

“I think he’s in shock.” Kevin’s voice was worried and it was only then that Edd realized the paramedics had come into the room. One was checking Brad, while the other knelt in front of Edd and Kevin. “He’s been a bit…spacey. Ever since I called 911.”

 

“It’s not uncommon.” The woman’s voice was soft and sympathetic. She lightly gripped Edd’s chin, making him look at her. “Edd, I need you to look at me for a second. Can you tell me if you’re injured anywhere?”

 

Edd forced his eyes to focus, then managed softly. “No. He just…put his fingers in me. Um. Pulled my hair a little. Not…not hurt, though.” He flicked his eyes to Brad, then added weakly. “He’s insane. He said he loved me. I didn’t fight. I was afraid he would get angry.”

 

“That was smart of you.” The paramedic praised as she checked Edd’s pulse, then shone a light in his eyes to check pupil dilation. “Most people panic and fight and end up being hurt worse. The fact that he was delusional was helping to keep you safe. If you’d shattered that delusion, it could have gotten really ugly, really fast.”

 

Edd just nodded; he knew that already. “I want to shower.” He said weakly, pressing himself closer to Kevin. “I can…I can still feel his hands on me. I _need_ to shower.”

 

She hesitated for a moment, then nodded. “You weren’t penetrated, so I don’t see why not. A rape kit wouldn’t do us much good. Before you do, though, he didn’t leave his DNA on you anywhere, did he?”

 

Edd started to shake his head, then nodded. “He licked my ear. The right one.” His eyes filled with tears and he whispered. “That’s when he told me he would make me watch while he killed Kevin.”

 

“I’m Kevin.” The redhead answered the unspoken question as he gave Edd a hug and added. “It’s okay, babe. I’m safe. You’re safe. We’re going to get through this together. Okay?”

 

Edd nodded as the paramedic got a swab and a containment tube – like what was used to test for strep throat – out of her bag. She swiftly swabbed Edd’s ear, then told him quietly. “You’ll need to give a statement to the police, but they should be able to take Kevin’s first so you can shower.”

 

The officer who wasn’t watching over Brad and the other paramedic nodded. “Of course. We’ll take his statement while you shower, then get yours.” Then he asked the paramedic. “Is it okay for him to be alone right now?”

 

She nodded, patting Edd’s hand. “He’s fine. Mild shock, but he’s coming back out of it now. He seems to be a very strong young man.” She gave Edd an encouraging smile. “You’re very brave and I’m certain you’ll pull through this.”

 

“Thank you.” Kevin told her.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Edd murmured. Then he stood up, clutching the blanket around him, and began skirting around Brad’s prone form. “I’m going to go shower now. Please excuse me.”

 

Kevin watched him go, heart aching, then turned to give the police his statement. Once this was all taken care of, he would take Edd home and help him heal. Everything would be fine. They would get through this. Together. Just like he’d promised.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay; I'm in a good mood and I got 3 reviews over night, so...here's the final chapter! After this is only the epilogue and it's possibly the shortest epilogue in the history of the world, so...yeah. And this chapter isn't even that long. It's, like, a little over 2K and it's basically pure smut. And it's solely smut for smut's sake.
> 
> Regardless of that, I hope you enjoy it. ^_^ I'll try to get the epilogue up in the next 24-48 hours, to finish this off! Also, I've already started my new Kevedd fic! HURRAY! Happy reading.
> 
> ~ LS

Kevin and Edd got back home to Peach Creek – via a rented car, to transport the boxes Edd hadn’t even begun to unpack – just an hour after midnight. Everyone was still together at Edd’s house, awaiting their arrival. Marion had hot chocolate ready and everyone drank while soaking up the presence of Edd. They all knew what had happened – Kevin had called while Edd was giving the police his statement and filled everyone in – but no one brought it up. Kevin was grateful and he imagined Edd was, too.

 

Kevin didn’t know what he was supposed to do now.

 

He climbed the stairs with Edd, hating the weary slump of his boyfriend’s shoulders. Edd opened the door to his room and sighed sadly. Kevin imagined the room’s empty state was a glaring reminder of what had happened in Massachusetts. Edd walked over to the bed – made up by Marion with sheets, blankets, and pillows from the linen closet – and sat down. He toed his shoes off, then reached up and tugged off his beanie. He held it for a moment, staring at it in silence, then threw it onto the floor.

 

Kevin stared, confused and uncertain, as Edd stood up and continued stripping. Each article of clothing – normally folded and place in the hamper – was thrown unceremoniously to the floor. Kevin didn’t say anything, just watched. He was torn between the concern he felt for Edd’s state of mind, and pleasure at the sight of Edd’s pale, slim body. When Edd climbed on to the bed and lay down, Kevin wasn’t sure if he should join him or leave.

 

“Kevin…” Edd said his name softly, blue eyes wide and intense as they locked on Kevin’s face.

 

“Yeah, babe?” Kevin asked, taking a small step closer to the bed before hesitating again. “Did you want me to go? Or sleep on the floor or something? Whatever you need, just let me know.”

 

Edd took a deep breath and Kevin was startled to see anger in those deep blue eyes. “What I need is to not be treated as though I were made of spun glass. I’m not going to shatter, you know.”

 

Kevin was confused, and it showed on his face. “I don’t understand.” He said, moving another step closer to the bed. Edd was still nude, and he hadn’t covered himself with a blanket…and it was very hard for Kevin not to reach out and take; claim. He wanted desperately to reaffirm that Edd was _his._

 

Edd seemed to think for a moment, then he slowly spread his legs. He could feel Kevin’s eyes on him; he knew his boyfriend was watching his every move. So he slid his hand slowly down his body, curling it around his half-hard flesh, and whispered. “He was inside of me, Kevin…and I hate that. I hate that I can still feel him there, cold and awful.”

 

Despite his words, Edd was stroking himself; he kept his eyes locked on Kevin’s face as he did so. He thought of the heated press of his boyfriend’s body; of the feel and taste of Kevin’s cock. It helped, but it wasn’t enough. “I need you to make me forget.”

 

Kevin sucked in a sharp breath as he realized what Edd was asking him for. He began shedding his clothes immediately, though he asked hesitantly. “Are you sure? I don’t…god, Double D, I don’t want you to regret this…”

 

“I won’t.” Edd promised softly. The hand not on his cock reached for the bedside drawer, then he stopped and looked stricken. “Lube. I don’t…mine is packed.”

 

Kevin blinked, then grinned. “It’s fine. We’ll manage.” He shoved the last of his clothing off, then crossed to the bed. He climbed up, settling himself on his knees between Edd’s legs, and said. “I love you.”

 

Edd’s lips curved up and he whispered. “I love you, too. Very much, Kevin.”

 

Edd reached up and carded his hands through Kevin’s thick auburn hair, dragging Kevin’s mouth down to his. Kevin growled and kissed him, hard and fierce, tongue claiming every little bit of Edd’s mouth. He didn’t break for air for long minutes, urgently branding the taste of Edd into his memory. When he finally lifted his head, Edd was smiling up at him, eyes dark, pupils blown wide with lust. Kevin growled again and lowered his mouth to Edd’s throat, using teeth and tongue to tease the younger teen.

 

Edd whimpered and moaned, arching up against Kevin. Suddenly he felt fingers touch his lips and Kevin’s voice – low and demanding – growled in his ear. “Lick.”

 

Edd’s eyes widened, but he complied. His tongue came out, laving the digits. When they were slick and glistening, Kevin withdrew them and brought his hand down, between their bodies. As he pressed his wet fingers against Edd’s entrance, Kevin prayed Edd wouldn’t react badly. He didn’t know much about being raped, but he knew it could be incredibly traumatizing. He was fully prepared to stop at a second’s notice if Edd seemed upset at all.

 

But Edd just drew up his knees and whimpered, arching his hips. So Kevin pressed a finger in, smirking at how easily it went in. He immediately added a second finger, pumping them slowly, and chuckled in Edd’s ear. “You do this to yourself a lot, don’t you, babe?”

 

Edd whined softly, then nodded. “Yes.” He gasped, hips shifting restlessly, completely unashamed to admit this to the boy he loved. “Every night.”

 

“Every…” Kevin blinked in surprise, fingers stilling, and said incredulously. “Edd, I spend every other night at your house.”

 

Blue eyes locked to green and Edd smiled; it was a wicked curve of lips that had Kevin blinking in shock even before Edd answered. “I know. On nights when you were here, I did it while you were showering.”

 

Kevin groaned at that, fingers moving again, more quickly this time. “Fuck, that’s hot…” He rasped, leaning down to give Edd a quick, hard kiss. “Jesus, babe, what if I’d showered quick, or forgotten something and come to get it?”

 

Edd bit his lip, then admitted. “I sometimes imagined that happening.” He gasped, then moaned as Kevin’s fingers pressed something inside of him that felt amazing; his prostate, according to the literature he’d found online. “Oh, yes…right there…”

 

“Yeah?” Kevin growled again, pressing against that same spot with his fingers and watching the way Edd’s eyes rolled back in his head. Then he murmured. “God, Double D, if I’d come in to find you fingering yourself, I’d have fucked you on the spot.”

 

“I know.” Edd told him, then he moaned again, head shifting restlessly from side to side. “Oh, I wanted you to…” His eyelashes fluttered rapidly and he bit his lip for a moment, then murmured in a breathless voice. “Please, Kevin…do it now…”

 

Kevin cursed softly under his breath, then withdrew his fingers. He hesitated for a moment, thinking hard, then shifted himself quickly up Edd’s body until his cock was right in front of Edd’s face. “Suck.” He commanded, voice husky and forceful.

 

Edd’s lips parted immediately and he eagerly lifted his head and sucked Kevin in. He knew exactly what Kevin was doing and liberally used his tongue, eager to get Kevin inside of him. It was only a moment later that Kevin’s hand in his hair tugged him back. Edd released Kevin’s cock with a soft, wet popping sound, then licked his lips and purred softly. He knew Kevin found the sound enticing and he had no qualms about using that to his advantage.

 

Kevin shifted back down Edd’s body and in an instant the head of his cock was pressed firmly against Edd’s entrance. Edd took a deep breath and nodded. As he let it out, Kevin slowly pushed forward, burying his face in the curve of Edd’s shoulder and murmuring soothing nonsense as he took Edd’s virginity. Edd’s mouth was open as he panted, eyes squeezed shut as he adjusted to the feel of Kevin inside of him. After a moment he relaxed. Kevin raised his head as Edd dragged his hands down Kevin’s arms, to his wrists, then to his hands. He pressed his palms flat to Kevin’s, then twined their fingers together.

 

Kevin huffed out a little breath, dropping his head down until his forehead was touching Edd’s. He savored the feel of Edd’s hot, tight body surrounding him, and the feel of Edd’s small hands linked with his own, the metal of his class ring – once again on Edd’s right hand – digging into Kevin’s skin. Edd took a deep breath again and, as it shivered past his lips, Kevin leaned down and kissed him softly.

 

When he lifted his head again, he whispered. “Wrap your legs around my waist, love.”

 

Edd complied, gasping when it caused Kevin’s cock to shift inside of him. “Oh…” He breathed the word as Kevin pulled out a little, then pushed back in. “Oh, Kevin…”

 

Kevin continued to thrust, pulling out a little further each time before thrusting back in. Edd got steadily louder, whimpers and sighs turning into keening whines and moans. And then, quite suddenly, Edd’s legs tightened around him, his back bowed up off the bed, and he let out a choked screeching sound. Knowing he’d hit Edd’s sweet spot, Kevin grinned. He repeated the thrust – the same angle, speed, and depth of it – and groaned at the way Edd’s muscled tightened around his cock.

 

Within moments, Edd was practically incoherent. He felt like his blood had turned to lightning in his veins. His skin felt hot and too tight. Every nerve ending in his body was tingling. He was gasping and panting between breathless moans, but the air felt thick and heavy and he couldn't seem to get enough of it. He felt dizzy and uncomfortably breathless and   _wonderful_. He reached almost blindly for Kevin, his vision greying at the edges as he untangled the fingers of his left hand from Kevin’s and slid it into damp auburn hair, dragging Kevin’s head down until their mouths met.

 

Kevin’s tongue traced his teeth, his warm breath filling Edd’s mouth in hot, damp bursts; apparently Edd wasn't the only one panting. He wasn't sure why – it occurred to him dimly that he might have been hyperventilating from pleasure – but the kiss helped Edd focus better. Once they were kissing, Edd was able to concentrate on the devastatingly pleasurable feeling of Kevin’s cock sliding in and out of him, hitting that spot that made him feel like the air had turned to liquid gold and he with it. His vision stopped greying out and when their mouths finally separated all he could see were green eyes so dark they were nearly black. Suddenly he felt Kevin’s free hand sliding between their bodies. His eyes crossed as Kevin’s fingers wrapped around him, then went dark and blind, rolling back in his head, as the other boy stroked in time to his thrusts.

 

With a glass-shattering scream that Kevin swiftly smothered with his mouth, Edd pulsed hot, wet stickiness over Kevin’s still-stroking hand and his own belly. As his body tightened around Kevin, dragging the redhead over the edge with him, Edd felt Kevin’s hoarse groan vibrate against his tongue. He felt the wet heat of Kevin’s release fill him and shivered, breaking the kiss to gasp for air.

 

As Kevin collapsed on top of him, Edd yawned sleepily. Kevin smiled and rolled to the side, pulling Edd along with him. Once Kevin was on his back, Edd curled around him, uncaring about the mess on him, Kevin, and the sheets. Kevin curled his fingers around Edd’s right wrist, then brought Edd’s hand up to his mouth. He kissed Edd’s palm, then curled Edd’s fingers into it and pressed another kiss to the ring he’d given the other boy. Then he turned his head and pressed a third kiss to Edd’s messy black hair.

 

Edd nuzzled Kevin’s chest, then murmured softly. “Thank you for coming for me.”

 

“I told you if you left I’d track you down and drag you back.” Kevin reminded him, winding his arms around Edd and letting his eyes close as exhaustion pulled at him. “You’re stuck with me.”

 

Nothing had ever sounding quite as perfect to Edd as that.


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, we have reached the end. <3 I hope you enjoy the little bit of domestic fluff that is this incredibly short epilogue. ^_^
> 
> If anyone is interested, I'm starting another Kevedd fic (it's already got Ch 1 written). It's sort of Reverse!Edd and it's gonna be awesome. O_O I love pre-readers, so if any of you lovelies are interested, drop me a review with your email address and I'll add you to the gdoc in the next day or so and explain what pre-reading entails.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> ~ LS

Edd smiled and set Jim – complete with his new pot, this time in hunter green – on a table. Edd stepped back and tipped his head, considering for a moment before deciding that  Jim would get plenty of sun there. He startled when arms slid around his waist, then leaned back against his boyfriend. For a long, silent moment, Edd simply enjoyed the feel of Kevin’s strong arms around him.

 

“I think Jim is going to enjoy that spot.” Kevin murmured in his ear, nuzzling Edd’s hair softly afterwards and delighting in the purr his dork let out. “Almost done in here?”

 

“Mmmm…yes.” Edd smiled, letting his eyes close. “I believe the den is now quite perfect.”

 

Kevin chuckled; Edd had been quite exacting about every detail of their little house. Duke University was lovely, and Edd was excited about their marine science research program, but the semester didn’t start for another week and they were simply settling into their house. Or rather, Edd was settling. Kevin had settled in simply by parking his bike in the garage and stuffing his clothes into a dresser. Edd was a bit more _particular_ than that. He was determined to make the entire house perfect.

 

Kevin was happy to indulge his little dork.

 

“Kevin?” Edd’s soft, breathless voice drew his attention back to him.

 

“Yeah, babe?” Kevin asked, nuzzling Edd’s hair again and smiling at how his little dork couldn’t help but purr in response.

 

“Do you…” He stopped, then said. “What I mean is, have you ever…”

 

He trailed off again, falling into silence, but Kevin didn’t prod or try to hurry him along. He just waited for Edd to find the right words.

 

Finally, with his eyes locked on Jim, Edd asked. “Was…was it worth it?”

 

But Kevin knew what Edd meant to say. _‘Was_ I _worth it?’_ The ‘it’ was a bit harder to figure out, but Kevin assumed Edd meant everything they had been through together. Edd’s time in the hospital; coming out to the whole school; the months where Edd didn’t trust him to stay; the incident with Brad; the nightmares, insecurity, and anxiety that followed.

 

Kevin tightened his arms around Edd and whispered. “More than, babe.”

 

“And…and do you see us…” Edd hesitated again, then asking almost-silently. “Do you see us having…a future? Together?”

 

“I don’t see how you could ever be anything but mine.” Kevin answered, turning Edd in his arms to lock gazes. “You’re stuck with me, remember?”

 

Edd bit his lip, then reached into his pocket for something. He held it up to Kevin, who stared, dumbstruck. Resting on his palm was a set of slim gold bands. “I was hoping…” Edd said, breathless and trembling, blue eyes worried. “I thought…if you wanted…we could…”

 

Kevin leaned down and kissed Edd, hard and fierce. When he lifted his head again, he said. “Of course, you dork. But I sort of thought I’d be the one asking. You know, eventually.”

 

Edd smiled up at Kevin. “I didn’t feel like waiting for you to get around to it.”

 

Kevin laughed, ducking his head down to kiss Edd again. Then he said. “I suppose I can understand your impatience. I took a little while to get around to asking you out.”

 

“Mmmm…I forgive you.” Edd giggled. “I love you, you know.”

 

“I know.” Kevin said, resting his forehead against Edd’s. “I love you, too.”

 

“Show me how much.” Edd teased, eyes sparkling.

 

And as Kevin lifted Edd into his arms, intent on carrying him to their bedroom, Edd thought to himself that while this whole relationship had certainly been more than he’d ever expected – and while it had certainly had its share of bad along with the good – he wouldn’t trade even a single second of it for anything in the world. Edd wasn’t the only one who was good and stuck; Kevin was, too.

 

**_~ The End ~_ **


End file.
